The Differences Between Us Make Us Special
by T1nk3rB1tch
Summary: Isabella and Edward Masen have always been different. With their mother gone, and a father who did not know how to cope, they were given into custody of the state . You see Edward and Isabella were special. Edward was deaf, while his sister Isabella was mute. What they didn't know was that the siblings held a secret...This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The world in which they thrive in this story is all my own. No copyright infringement intended.

Warning: M rated due to language and explicit scenes. If under 18 you have been warned and advised not to continue with this story. Continue at your own risk...

Non-cannon pairings/ Alternate Universe

 **Chapter 1: What have we done wrong?**

Five year old Isabella was awoken by the loud voice of her father. She silently creep out of bed and to the landing at the top of the stairwell. She could hear him clearly now.

"I don't know what to do with them. She can't speak and he can't hear. I can't do this anymore. Not without Elizabeth. She would have known how to handle them."

What did he mean he didn't know what to do with them? Isabella was confused. So she did the only thing she could do. She went to wake up Edward; he would know what was going on.

Running along the hallway to the room next to hers, she entered silently so as not to alert her father that she was awake. Tip toeing to the bed she gently shook Edward. He grumbled lowly as he turned toward her.

Edward. Isabella signed to him.

"What?" he asked.

Isabella put her finger to his mouth and waved him to follow her. Edward grudgingly climbed out of bed and followed his sister. She led him to the landing where she had previously been perched. She could still hear their father speaking loudly to whoever was on the other line of the phone.

"I'm not sure when, but I can't take care of them anymore. I will find somewhere for them to go."

She signed the words to Edward but he already looked deep in thought. Almost as if he was straining to hear the conversation being held downstairs. For two years now Edward would seem to know exactly what was going on around him. He couldn't hear the words being spoken, but he acted like he did. Isabella looked at her brother while he was thinking over what she had relayed to him. He turned back to her with a frown on his face and whispered back to her.

"I think father is planning on sending us away."

"Are you sure?" she signed to him.

Edward leaned closer to the stairs as his father began speaking again.

"Yes ma'am there are two. The oldest, the boy, is seven. The girl is five." there was a pause.

"I can't handle them anymore." another pause.

"No, no, they are well behaved, I just don't know if I can handle their...disabilities."

"Yes the boy is deaf. The girl, she is mute." another pause. "Yes he can speak"

Edward looked puzzled for a moment and then looked almost angry. He knew what was going on here. Their father was giving them up. He no longer wanted them.

"I hope you will keep them together. They seem to be able to understand each other very well. They work well as a team. Please try to find them a home together. I don't want them split up."

This was it Edward thought. He knew that one day his father would break and give them up. Ever since their mother died, their father was a different man. He seemed to have lost a part of his soul. Edward looked at Isabella with a sad smile, reaching out for her hand.

"Edward what is happening?" she signed to him.

"I will tell you once we get back to my room." he whispered.

Once they entered his room he closed the door behind them and led her to the bed. Isabella crawled up, turned and looked at Edward.

"Father is sending us away Isabella." Edward told her as he began to pace in front of his bed. A habit he seemed to have picked up from their father.

" _Why_?" she thought.

"Because he said he doesn't know how to handle our disabilities anymore." Edward continued not realizing what had just happened. Isabella sat speechless on Edward's bed staring at him in shock. When she didn't speak again Edward turned and looked at her. Noticing the shock on her face he walked over to her.

"What's wrong?"

" _Can you hear me_?" she asked in her head.

"Of course I can hear you. Why wouldn't I..." he trailed off noticing that she never moved her hands or her lips.

" _Edward_!" she flung herself at him, squeezing him in a hug. " _You can hear my thoughts_?"

"Yes"

" _Since when_?"

"For about two years now. It started after my fifth birthday."

Isabella looked at him as if he grew a second head.

" _And you never told me_?" she thought to him.

"I'm sorry Isabella, I didn't want anyone to think I was anymore of a freak then I already am."

" _I understand. Can you turn it on and off_?"

"Yeah I don't have to hear anything I don't want to. It makes school easier that way."

" _Oh. Well that's cool I guess_."

It got quiet and they could hear their father approaching Edward's room. He knocked once knowing already that Isabella was in there. She was always with Edward.

"Come in father." Edward called.

Edward senior entered the room looking almost cheerful.

"I have something I want to tell you kids."

"Go on Father" Edward spoke. He could read lips as well as sign language. It was something that was necessary to make his life easier once school started.

"Well as you know things have been rough since your mother passed." he looked at Isabella. "So…I can't do this anymore. I can't handle both your disabilities. You seem to be able to deal with each other, so I have asked them to keep you together."

"Who father?"

"The orphanage in the next town over; it is the only place that had an opening for two children. They are also the only ones who handle children with disabilities like yours."

By this time Edward was seething. He didn't realize how weak his father truly was. For the longest time he idolized his father. Being able to raise two children on his own while working and taking care of the home as well. Now he realized that he was just a coward. Fragile, weak, and not someone he could rely on. Edward reached for Isabella.

"Come on Bella let's go pack your things." he drug Isabella from the room going around his father in the process. He led her into her room, getting her suitcase out from under her bed. He went around silently placing her things into the case. "Bella get whatever you wish to take with you we won't be coming back."

Isabella had tears streaming down her pale pink cheeks as she went to her dresser and gathered the few knick knacks she had that had belonged to her mother. Edward had retrieved them from the garbage after their father had tried to throw them away. Placing them gently into the case, Edward then wrapped them into some of her clothes so they wouldn't get damaged. Closing the case he carried it out to the hallway. Their father still stood in his doorway. He walked around him and they did the same with his room as they did in Isabella's. He told Isabella what to grab off his shelves. She did as he asked and placed them in his case. Once he was all packed he carried his case to the hallway also and set it next to hers. Turning back to the man they once called father he asked.

"Are we going or not?"

Edward senior looked at his two children for a moment and then walked over and picked up their suitcases before headed down the stairs. The children followed silently all the way out to the car. Once securely fastened in the rear seat Edward turned forward and glared at his father in the rear view mirror. He took this chance to ask the one question that was swirling around inside his head since Isabella first brought him to the stairs.

"Why are you doing this? What have we done wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The start of a new beginning.

They pulled up to the front of a rundown building. It looked like it could blow over if a strong enough wind blew through. As the three got out of the car the front door to the building opened. There standing in the doorway stood a woman who looked like she could be their grandmother.

"Ah Mr. Masen I presume."

"Yes and you must be Mrs. Tanner."

Edward senior reached to shake the woman's hand. She looked around him at the two children.

"Are these Edward and Isabella?"

"Yes. Is there anything I need to sign?"

"Yes Mr. Masen, if you could please follow me into my office I have all the paperwork ready for you."

"Sure thing. Come kids."

Edward and Isabella were ushered into a small room off the main hall. The inside of this place definitely looked better than the outside. The kids took a seat on a sofa in the corner of the room as their father followed the elderly woman to her desk. They watched as the only person who meant anything to them signed them away like he was transferring a car title. As soon as the paperwork was finished Edward senior stood, looked once more at his children and then walked out of the room. Never saying anything to them. That was the last time either of them would ever see their father.

Turning their attention to Mrs. Tanner, they noticed she seemed rather sad. Isabella being of kind heart stood slowly releasing her brother's hand. She walked tentatively to the older woman, reached her arms up and hugged her. Mrs. Tanner returned the hug as a lone tear slipped from her eye. The woman could not understand how anyone would want to give up the two precious children she saw in front of her.

Edward stood up and walked over to where the two were hugging.

"Is everything alright Mrs.?" Edward asked.

"Yes Edward everything is fine." the woman replied, but what she didn't know was that Edward knew the truth. He was listening to everything. His father no longer wanted a reminder of the woman he lost. He blamed Isabella for the death of Elizabeth. He knew that if he were to get rid of Isabella and keep Edward, the boy would grow to hate him for giving away his sister. So his only option was to remove them both.

Mrs. Tanner wiped her eyes and release Isabella from her arms. She reached over to a phone on the corner of her desk and hit a button. The voice of another woman filtered into the room.

"Yes Mrs. Tanner?"

"Vicky could you please come in and show the Masen children to their room please. I have to get this paper work faxed and filed before the close of the day."

"Yes Mrs."

Soon a young woman with smiling emerald eyes and bright red hair entered the room. She looked at the two children with a small smile.

"Hello I'm Vicky. Would you follow me to your room please?"

She picked up their bags and they followed her out into the hallway. They made a turn to the left and headed up a flight of stairs. They continued down another hallway. About midway down Vicky stopped in front of a door. She slowly pushed it open to reveal a room full of toys and games.

"This is the playroom, you are welcome in this room anytime during the day."

Both children nodded that they understood and Vicky continued down the hall. She came to another door that had a picture of a little boy and girl standing around a well. She pushed the door open to show a room that looked similar to the restrooms at the schools.

"This is obviously the community bathroom."

They continued yet again. Coming to a large wooden door. She opened the door. Stepping inside, Vicky placed their suitcases down by the door.

"And this is your room. As you can see since there are two of you it is slightly larger than the other kids rooms. You have this small sitting area here. She motioned around the room. Through those doors are your individual beds. There isn't much in there just a bed, a dresser and a small bookcase to keep your personal belongings on. Then the last door over there is a small bathroom you can take your baths in. Any questions?"

"No Vicky thank you. I can handle it from here." Edward said politely.

Vicky smiled sadly and turned to leave. Edward listened to her thoughts as she left.

" _Those poor kids. They seem so sweet. How could anyone want to give them up?_ "

She closed the door behind her. Edward turned to Isabella and smiled. He knew they would be okay here.

"Let's get you unpacked shall we" he said to her.

She smiled at him and followed as he drug her suitcase behind them into her bedroom. The walls were pale yellow and the bed was just her size. The linens were white but they both figured they were standard in places like this. Once Isabella was unpacked he went and unpacked himself as she rested in her room. It was well past lunch time and he wonder if they would let them get a snack from the kitchen. No more was the thought finished did a knock on the door sound.

"Edward, Isabella." it was Vicky.

Both kids peeked out the doors to their bedrooms. There stood Vicky carrying a try with what looked like sandwiches, chips and juice boxes.

"I thought you might be hungry. I know your father didn't stop for anything." she growled the word father.

The pair rushed over to her and smiled sweetly.

"I figured as much." setting down the tray on the small table in the center of the room. "I will be back later to collect the tray." with a smile and a wave she left the two to eat their lunch.

Edward and Isabella sat side by side at the table and started to eat their sandwiches. Edward was mid-bite when Isabella spoke to him.

" _Edward?_ " she thought.

" _I'm trying to eat_." he thought. "Yes Bella "he spoke.

" _I know you are trying to eat, but I want to know what you think of this place_."

Edward was stunned. He knew he didn't say that out loud. How could she know what he thought?

" _It started out rather fuzzy just after my birthday but now it's really clear_." she thought to him as she chewed a bite of her sandwich.

" _Wow Bella! Can you hear everyone's thoughts like me_?" he thought back to her.

" _No Edward I think it is only you. I tried earlier but got nothing. But with you I hear everything. It's like I can't stop it. How do you do it_?"

" _I just don't focus on the person."_

" _I have tried that but it doesn't work, I still hear you."_

" _Maybe it has something to do with our disabilities?"_

" _If you think so Eddie."_

" _Eddie?"_

" _Yeah Edward is too long to say all the time. And I like it."_

" _Okay Bella. Eddie it is. But only you get to call me that."_

" _Okay. But what do you think of this place?"_

" _I think we are gonna be fine here. Mrs. Tanner and Vicky seem really nice. They both don't understand how dad could just leave us."_

" _He never did answer you."_

 _"He didn't need to. I heard him loud and clear."_ Edward huffed.

It got quiet after that. They ate the rest of their lunch in silence. Vicky returned to take the tray away, she told them that supper would be served in the cafeteria at 6pm. She would come and get them and show them where it was. The two nodded and went about settling in completely.

Supper time came and Vicky led the two to a large room that looked just like the school's cafeteria. Rows of tables and chairs lined the room. Children of all ages were in the seats and some looked their way and others didn't seem to care if they were there or not. Vicky led them to a table at the far corner of the room where three other children around Edward's age sat.

"Edward, Isabella. This is Jody, David, and Ellie." Vicky started from the girl on the left and continued to the right.

"This will be the table you sit at for all meals." Vicky smiled and waved once again as she headed to a faculty table at the front corner of the room.

Edward could see Mrs. Tanner there along with two other women and a large balding man. He and Isabella took a seat at the table. He continued to look around until Isabella tugged on his arm.

" _Eddie_ " she thought to him. He turned to her.

" _What is it Isabella_?" he thought back to her.

" _That girl has been trying to get your attention_ " she replied. Edward looked up at the girl that Vicky had introduced as Ellie.

"So Edward how old are you?" Ellie asked.

Isabella signed what she said to Edward. He nodded and looked at Ellie.

"Seven. You?" Ellie looked surprised.

Looking between Edward and Isabella. "Can you hear what I'm saying Edward?" Ellie asked.

Again Isabella signed for Edward. "No I'm deaf, I can't hear you but I can read lips and sign language. Isabella here can hear just fine though." The three looked between themselves and then at the two newcomers.

"I'm also seven" Ellie answered. Isabella held up seven fingers. Edward nodded.

"Isabella?" David asked. Isabella turned toward him. David smiled. "How old are you?" Isabella looked to Edward.

"She just turned five three months ago." Edward answered for her.

"Can't she answer for herself?" Isabella again signed for Edward.

"No she cannot. That is why she uses sign language. She is mute, she can't speak." the three looked at each other again and a sad smile formed on their lips. Edward listen closely to their thoughts.

" _That explains why they are here."_ David thought.

" _That is horrible, I wonder what happen to cause it?"_ Ellie thought

" _Wow Edward is really cute_." Jody thought.

Edward shivered. Girls have cooties he thought to himself. Isabella chuckled at the thoughts that Edward was having. She could hear what the others thought through Edward. It was confusing but she learned to work with it.

"I hope we can all be friends." Ellie added.

"I'm sure we can." Edward added with a smile.

They all sat and talked while they ate their dinner. Edward was starting to think that living here wouldn't be so bad. Isabella nodded slightly so as not to give herself away. She agreed with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: How time does fly.

Months have passed since Edward and Isabella entered the Orphanage. They have watched as friends they made would come and go. Being adopted out time and time again. Several times the pair had been brought in front of a couple looking to find a family they couldn't make on their own. In the end it was always the same. No one wanted to adopt a mute girl and a deaf boy. Isabella didn't understand what the problem was. She was a well behaved child and Edward was well mannered. It's not like they needed to have constant supervision. Edward explained to her that they believed that it would hamper the things they could do. Isabella of course snorted a very unladylike huff at this and Edward laughed.

Several more months passed the same way. Then one day Ellie came to see Edward and Isabella. It seems that their close friend had found a family. It was a happy and sad day for the trio. They had become close since that first day. Ellie knew of Edward and Isabella's gifts. She never told anyone. With her help they realized that if Isabella tried hard enough she could send her thoughts to someone other than Edward. So the three would play together all the while having silent conversations. But sooner then they wanted it was time for Ellie to leave. They all gave hugs and waved good-bye as she left with her new mom and dad.

E/B

It has been one year since Edward and Isabella have been at the Orphanage. Vicky too knows of their gifts now. Edward slipped one day and answered her thoughts instead of the question she asked. They swore her to secrecy. She agreed saying that other adults wouldn't be so understanding. Vicky soon became the big sister they never had. She would spend as much time with the duo as she could. Mrs. Tanner often asked why Vicky just didn't adopt them herself. Vicky told her it was because she spent so much time between work and school that they would be all alone at the house. Vicky was a college student part time. She was studying to be a social worker. Her work here at the orphanage helped to push her one step closer to that goal. She could list it as previous experience on any resume she filled out. Edward and Isabella understood. They just enjoyed her company whenever she could spend time with them.

E/B

Two years have passed. Isabella just recently celebrating her 8th birthday, and their third year at the Orphanage. They were settled in their room like always when a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in" Edward called. No one said anything anymore about it. Anyone who knew the pair didn't question how he knew. They all just figured that Isabella signed to him and he answered.

"Edward, Isabella. There is a family downstairs who wish to meet you."

"Okay Mrs. Tanner we will be right down."

"Thank you Edward." she left leaving the two alone.

"Come Bella let's get this over with." Isabella nodded and stood up.

The pair entered the room holding hands. A united front Vicky once said. There sitting on the sofa in Mrs. Tanner's room was another child slightly older than they. A boy, with dirty blond hair and shifty eyes. Edward was immediately wary of this boy.

"You asked for us Mrs. Tanner?" Edward asked politely as they turned to look at her. Finally seeing the couple seated at her desk.

"Ah yes Edward, Isabella. This is Mr. And Mrs. Duvall. They are interested in you both coming to live with them. It's seems they wish to have play mates for their son James here, but are no longer able to have children of their own."

Edward read into what she was thinking. " _That boy scares me with the way he is watching Isabella."_

Glancing over his shoulder slightly, Edward saw what she meant.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Edward replied.

The woman turned to him. "Thank you. Edward was it? That is very sweet of you."

"You're welcome ma'am." Edward returned.

The husband and wife looked almost surprised at the manners that Edward was showing. Looking back at Mrs. Tanner the husband asked.

"I thought you said he was deaf?"

Edward just smirked his crooked smile and shook his head. He always found it funny every time they went through this.

"Oh sir he is, but Edward is advanced. He is very intelligent and can not only read sign language but can also read lips. So he can read how your lips form words."

"Wow. You weren't joking when you said they were special."

"No I wasn't."

"What of the girl?"

"Oh Isabella is just as brilliant as her brother. They work as a pair rather effectively."

"She doesn't speak how does that work?" The mother asked.

"They seem to just know what the other is trying to say. No one really knows how it works. Ask Isabella anything and watch."

"Isabella dear what is your favorite color?"

Isabella tilted her head slightly and looked at Edward.

"Her favorite color is green but she also likes blue." Edward replied.

"He would have known that anyway, he is her brother." James snidely added. "Let me try?"

"Okay James have at it."

"Isabella do you think I'm cute?" James asked.

Isabella smiled slightly. James took that as a good sign, but Edward knew better. She looked at James and then turned toward Edward again.

"She says you're as cute as a mangy stray dog and she feels that you overestimate your appeal towards girls. That it would snow in Egypt long before she would ever like you." Edward ended with a smile.

Mrs. Duvall was trying hard to hide her laughter. Mr. Duvall on the other hand didn't try so hard.

"Oh James my boy she pegged you to a tee. Mrs. Tanner I see now what you mean. It's almost as if they share a mind. It is utterly fascinating. I would love for these two to join our family. I feel they would be a wonderful addition. Where do we sign?" Mr. Duvall asked.

Edward and Isabella were surprised. Usually most adults are weirded out by them but these two seem to have found their gift a refreshing change of pace. So they went to their rooms to pack.

" _Eddie are you sure about this? That James kid scares me. He isn't like his parents_."

" _I know Bella, we will just have to stick together like we do here."_

" _Okay."_

Soon they were saying goodbye to the friends they had. Giving hugs and air kisses. Vicky was the last to come to them. She was crying and sobbing the whole time she hugged them. A silent conversation passing between them. Edward and Isabella telling her of their worries about James and Vicky saying she would keep their room for them just in case. They thanked her and Mrs. Tanner once again and with promises to write and keep in touch they departed with the new parents that they were sure they wouldn't be with for long.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Living with the Duvall's.

Edward and Isabella settled in with the Duvall's easily. They started at the local school and made friends quickly. The only problem they seemed to have was James. He would follow them around after school and at home. Trying to break the bond between the two, to get them to fight amongst themselves. He wanted to get Isabella alone. That was never gonna happen as long as Edward could help it. Weeks went by and all his attempts were useless. James was becoming more angry and violent to the kids at school. His parents were called in several times a week for his behavior. They didn't understand what was happening with him. How their once sweet boy became this terroristic monster they keep hearing about. They decided it was best to send him for counseling.

Weeks passed and the counseling seemed to be working. At least that's what his parents thought. Edward and Isabella knew better. Edward could hear the thoughts swirling around his head. It wasn't looking good for them. They kept in touch with Vicky at the orphanage and kept her updated on the whole James situation. She was worried about them but there wasn't much she could do at this point.

Edward remained vigilant. He knew it wouldn't be long before James lashed out at someone.

It was a Friday night. James had just returned from one of his sessions with the counselor, when it seems he had finally had enough. James busted into Isabella's room and attacked her. Pinning her to the wall and ripping her shirt off. James figured since Edward was deaf and they weren't close together that he could get away with it. Well he was wrong. He was about to pull her pants down when Edward ripped him away from her. Jumping on top of James and punching him several times in the face. Hearing the commotion from downstairs Mr. Duvall comes rushing into the room and pulls Edward off of James. Asking the two boys what had gotten into them? He had yet to notice young Isabella curled in a ball sobbing in the corner. Edward raised his hand and pointed to his hysterical sister in the corner. When Mr. Duvall's eyes meet with Isabella's his heart broke and he yelled for his wife. She came in asking what was wrong, stopping when she took in the room. She rushed over and pulled Isabella into her arms. She scowled at her son while carrying her out of the room. Edward soon joined them in the living room where Isabella sat crying on Mrs. Duvall's shoulder. As soon as Isabella felt Edward's presence she flung herself at him.

"Isabella dear would you like to go to the hospital and get checked out to make sure he didn't hurt you?"

"She is fine just stunned. He didn't get to far Mrs Duvall." Edward told her. She nodded and left to go get a glass of water for Isabella.

" _Bella honey are you sure you're okay_?" Edward questioned his sister.

" _Yes Eddie I'm fine. More shaken than anything else."_

" _Okay if you're sure. Do you wanna stay in my room tonight?"_

" _Yes if it's no trouble Eddie."_

" _It's no trouble at all. Anything for you Bella."_

Mrs. Duvall entered the living room with water for Isabella.

"Mrs. Duvall is it okay if Isabella stays in my room for the night. It would make her feel safer."

"That would be fine Edward." she spoke slowly enough for him to read her lips.

"Thank you."

Isabella sipped at the water she was given. When the glass was empty she set it on the table. Mrs. Duvall got up and took the glass to the kitchen.

" _Eddie can we go to bed now."_

" _Sure Bella"_

"Mrs. Duvall, I'm gonna take Isabella up to bed now we will see you in the morning."

Coming into the room so she could see the pair. Edward looked toward her.

"Sure thing Edward. Good-night. Sleep well Isabella."

Edward and Isabella walked up the stairs to Edward's room. She curled up on his bed while he walked next door to her room and got her pajamas. Returning to his room he laid them next to her and stood outside his door while she changed. He knew when she was done and re-entered the room. He laid on the bed beside her and turned off the light. Holding her close to him as she cried herself to sleep. Edward swore he would never let any more harm come to her so long as he was around.

A month had passed without further incident. Isabella returned to her room. Edward would still hear her cry sometimes at night but for the most part she was doing better, or at least trying to. School was a bit easier now as they didn't have to see James. His mom and dad had him transferred to a special school for kids like him. Those who are, for a better lack of a term, angry with the world. It wasn't until the following weekend that Edward got worried once again. James was going to a party with his friends. Now knowing what James friends were like, this worried Edward. He may not be as old as James but he knew what happened at those parties. He worried that James will come home and attack Isabella again. So once James was gone for the night, Edward brought Isabella to stay with him in his room once again. She didn't argue as she too was afraid of a repeat of James' attack. They drifted off to sleep with the door locked and all thoughts of James banished for the night.

It seemed like only minutes later that Isabella was shaking Edward awake, when indeed several hours had passed. His clock on the bedside table read 2:05 am. Edward looked questioningly at Isabella through sleep filled eyes. She held her finger to her lips and pointed toward the door. Edward listened quietly to the night through Isabella's mind. When he heard the telltale signs of a struggle from down the hall. The Duvall's room was in that direction. Edward spread his gift out. He could hear the thoughts of their adoptive parents he had come to know fairly well. He even looked up to them.

" _Oh god. No please! Don't do this..."_ Mrs. Duvall was saying over and over in her mind.

" _I hope Edward and Isabella are okay_." Mr. Duvall thought.

Edward could see what was happening through his mind. James was in the room with his parents. His father had blood running down his face as he was tied to one of the sitting chairs they had in their room. Mrs. Duvall was naked and tied to the bed. James' thoughts rung loud and clear through Edward's mind at that moment. _This is what I will do to Isabella when I'm through with mommy dearest here. This is what happens when they interfere_. Edward told Isabella to take the phone off the nightstand and crawl into the closet on the other side of the bed. She did as was asked as Edward took the bookcase that was close to his door and slid it across the carpeted floor in front of it. Then he joined Isabella in the closet. Isabella picked up the receiver and held it between them. Dialing 911 they waited for the operator to pick up.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"Our foster parents are being attacked. We need help." Edward spoke calmly into the phone.

"Where are you at?"

"My sister and I are hiding in the closet in my room. Our foster brother is killing them." Edward's voice cutout toward the end.

"Can you tell me your address?"

"4321 Augustus lane"

"Alright honey I have the police and an ambulance on the way just stay on the phone with me until they get there alright."

"Yes ma'am."

Edward and Isabella stayed with the phone between them. Occasionally they would speak with the operator just to let her know they were still on the line. Soon Isabella's head snapped up.

" _Sirens Edward_ " she thought to him.

"Miss we can hear the siren's now."

"That's good honey just stay with me until the officers have the situation under control."

Just then a pounding sound came through the door.

"Edward...Isabellllaaa..." James slurred through the door. "I know you are in there, come-let me in I must have a word with you."

"Don't let him in children." the operator said.

"We won't ma'am." Edward replied.

The operator could be heard relaying that the suspect was close to the callers and was threatening them. She could finally hear the sirens through the phone. They were pulling up outside. Edward and Isabella could see the flashing lights through the small closet window.

"What have you done...You called the cops...You're dead you hear me Edward, you're dead. Then I will have sweet Isabella and there is nothing you can do about it." James yelled through the door.

Isabella curled closer to her brother then. She could hear the door downstairs bust open and the officers enter the house. Footsteps on the stairs alerted them to the officer's right outside the door.

"Put the knife down son and your hands up where we can see them"

"Edward can you hear me...I will get Isabella for myself and there is nothing you can do to stop me…you will tell him that won't you Isabelllaaa.."

They could hear more footsteps on the stairs but still did not move from their spot.

"It is alright now kids you can come out now." a man's voice from the other side of the door said.

Edward stood and opened the closet door. He looked at Isabella and told her to stay put until he called for her. She nodded her head and clung to the phone. Edward moved to the door slowly. Pushing the bookcase out of the way but leaving the door locked.

"Who is out there?" Edward asked through the door.

"My name is Sergeant Andrews. Is your Name Edward?"

"Yes."

"Edward, is Isabella in there with you?"

"Yes she is in the closet on the phone with the emergency operator."

"Can you open the door so I can see that you are both okay."

"Can I have your badge number so I can have the operator check to make sure you're a real cop?"

"You're a smart boy Edward. Sure are you ready."

"Yes."

"My badge number is 4…7...8...Alpha...Charlie…6. Again that is 4…7…8...A...C...6."

"Okay let me check." Edward went back to the phone.

"Miss could you check this badge number for me. I don't want to open the door until I'm sure it's safe."

"Sure Edward what is the number."

"4...7...8...A as in Alpha...C as in Charlie...6."

"That belongs to a Sergeant Andrews. Is that who is at the door?"

"Yes ma'am thank you."

"I will stay on until I hear from him directly."

"Yes ma'am."

Edward went and slowly opened the bedroom door to reveal a tall man in a uniform. He had warm brown eyes and a beard and mustache. He reminded Edward of a young Santa Claus.

"Edward I assume." the policeman held out his hand for Edward to shake. Edward grasped it and shook it.

"That's a strong grip you have their son." Sergeant Andrews said. "Where is your sister Edward?"

"She is in the closet over there. The operator lady would like to talk to you." Edward pointed in the direction of his closet. He followed the officer as he walked over and opened the closet door to reveal a shaking Isabella clutching the phone to her chest.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" he asked her. Isabella looked past the officer right into Edward's eyes.

"She is terrified sir. James has threaten to kill me and do god knows what to her. She doesn't wish to come out of the closet."

"It's alright Isabella. James can't hurt you now, he isn't even at the house anymore. They took him down to the station. May I speak with the lady on the phone please?" Isabella handed over the phone shakily and pulled away as fast as she could so as to not touch the officer's hand.

"This is Sergeant Andrews badge numbe Alpha, Charlie, 6."

"Thank you Sergeant Andrews that is all the confirmation I needed; I will leave them in your capable hands."

"No, thank you Miss and have a pleasant evening."

He hung up the phone; reaching a hand out toward Isabella and she shrunk back into the closet further.

"Isabella I will not hurt you. Please come out of the closet so the EMT's can have a look at you."

"Sir perhaps if you let me bring her out; she may feel more comfortable." Edward said to the police officer.

"Okay young Edward I will leave her with you. Please bring her down so that the EMT's can take a look at you both please."

"Yes sir." The officer took one last glance at the two siblings as he headed down the hall to the scene he wished he didn't have to see.

The room was covered in blood. It dripped from every corner of the room. The father was strapped to the sitting room chair, his throat slit and insides sitting in his lap. The mother was spread out across the bed. The bed things that were once white were now a dark shade of crimson. How can any child do something like this? The coroner said she was raped, and sodomized. The stab count was well over fifty. Is it possible for someone so young to contain that much rage? Apparently it was. Stepping out of the room into the hallway he watched as movement caught his eye. Edward was leading Isabella out of the room and toward the stairs. Edward turned his head to the officer and with a sad nod headed down the stairs.

Once outside the EMT's rushed to the two children separating them into two separate ambulances. Checking over every square inch of Edward the EMT deemed him fine and released him. Edward took off toward where his sister was. The EMT was asking her all kinds of questions and getting frustrated that she would not answer them. Edward walked up the ambulance and climbed inside taking hold of Isabella's hand.

"Young man you cannot be in here."

"I can and I will, this is my sister. I am all she has."

The EMT was about to protest when the door flew open and Sergeant Andrews was there.

"The boy is to stay with his sister."

"Thank you" Edward said.

Sergeant Andrews nodded and sat down next to Edward.

"Well if he is staying perhaps he could get her to answer my questions." the EMT snarked.

"She can't answer your questions she is mute." Edward replied.

Both men looked at Edward like he had three heads.

"Son are you telling me she can't talk."

"Yes sir she can't talk."

"How does she communicate then?"

"That is why I am here. We work as team. She is the ears and I am the voice."

"Son are you telling me you're deaf?" Edward turned toward the officer and smiled.

"Yes sir that is exactly what I'm telling you. Oh and my sister says thank you."

"Huh."

"It's a long story. Could you please answer a question for me sir?"

"Anything Edward."

"Are the Duvall's...um…dead?"

"Yes son I'm afraid they are. Do you have anywhere you two can go?"

"Yes sir if you could please call this number and ask for Vicky; she will give you the address to where our stuff can be sent once it is cleared to be taken."

"You are a brilliant boy Edward. Perhaps one day you will be interested in law enforcement."

"Already am sir."

Sergeant Andrews took the card with the orphanages number on it. Going to his cruiser he pulled out his cell and dialed. It only took two rings for someone to pick up.

"Days of Hope Orphanage Vicky speaking, how can I help you?"

"Yes Vicky; this is Sergeant Andrews do you now an Edward and Isabella Masen?"

"Oh my word! What has happen? Are they alright? Where are they? Can I speak with them?"

"Miss, please slow down. They kids are fine. Isabella is in a state of shock and is being seen by an EMT, Edward is fine and is ordering the EMT's around like he knows what he is doing better than they do."

This caused Vicky to laugh loudly over the phone. Of course Edward would be looking out for Isabella. He also probably did know more than the basic EMT does.

"That sounds like Edward. I wouldn't be surprised if he could do their job better than they are. He has a natural love of knowledge and could probably go into any field of study he wishes when he is old enough."

"I see. So I am to assume that they will be returning to you at the orphanage then?"

"Yes Sergeant. Their room is ready and waiting for them."

"You sound as if you were expecting something like this to happen."

"You have yet to tell me what has happen; but seeing as they are in an ambulance I suspect it isn't good. Going by that alone I would say that they would be returning to us. Edward had his suspicions before they even left here and asked that I keep their rooms available. He did not trust that James boy."

"He was right to do so. Are you aware of the situation with James?"

"Only what Edward has said to me. We keep in touch. Those two children are well loved here. Mrs. Tanner the owner was sad to see them leave."

"Then I will be happy to bring them home as soon as they are cleared to leave."

"Thank you kindly Sargent. I hope to meet you soon. If Edward has confided in you, you must be trustworthy. Please have their belongings packed and shipped to us as soon as possible. If they are not needed in whatever is going on there."

"I will personally pack them myself."

"Thank you again Sergeant. Send the kids my love and I will see them soon."

The conversation ended with the click of the phone. Sergeant Andrews was starting to wonder if there was more to the two children than meets the eye. He watched them interact through the windshield of his car. Edward looked up from Isabella and straight into his eyes. Then Isabella mimicked the action. Soon he was locked in the icy blue gaze of both the Masen children. Edward smiled at him and nodded. What was going on? Stepping out of his cruiser he walked over to the EMT and asked if they were clear to leave. He nodded his head at the officer. Turning toward Edward and Isabella the EMT held out his hand. Edward high fived the man and Isabella placed her hand in his. He leaned forward and kissed the back of her hand.

"You both take care now you hear."

"Yes Derrick we will."

"If you ever need anything you have my number, call anytime. Day or night."

"We will" Edward said for them both. It was almost creepy the hold they would have over people.

Turning toward the Sergeant, Edward smiled again.

"Time to go home?"

"Yes Edward time to go home. Miss Vicky is waiting for you."

"Good, Come along Isabella, it's time to go home."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Nothing can come between us.

It has been three years since Edward and Isabella's stay with the Duvall's. It seems that little mishap may have put the nail in the coffin so to speak for them to get adopted. Not that they seemed to mind. They felt at home in the orphanage with Vicky and Mrs. Tanner. They were about to celebrate Isabella's 11th birthday. Vicky, Edward and Mrs. Tanner have been trying their best to keep the party they have planned a secret. With the help of the other children there it seems to have worked. They were waiting for Isabella to return home from school. Edward being the older of the two got out of school an hour earlier. They waited with baited breath for her to enter the cafeteria in the orphanage where everything was decorated in the many shades of blues and greens that Isabella seemed to favor. She once had told Edward of her dislike of the color pink, saying that is was an overused color when it came to girls and she always did march to the beat of a different drum. Soon enough they heard her shoes clacking against the linoleum floors. Entering the cafeteria where they would always meet up to do homework together, Isabella was met by the many choruses of Happy Birthday and surprise. Tears sprang to her eyes as she hugged and kissed everyone while at the same time thanking them. Edward could feel her happiness through their link. He knew she hadn't expected any of this. She soon found her way to the three who orchestrated this party and threw herself at them.

"She says she is thankful to everyone who helped put this together, and that she will never forgive the three of us for surprising her like this." Edward recited as he chuckled.

He knew she was joking as did the others. Isabella wasn't one for attention, but never passed up the chance to party. She was usually the one planning it. Every birthday, holiday or special occasion was celebrated by a Isabella planned party. Everyone felt like a part of the family. Out in the hallway lining the walls was now several cork boards adorned with letters and postcards updating them about anyone who has ever passed through these halls. Whether they were here for days, weeks, or even years, they knew they were doing well. Isabella found the time each night to reply to any new letters sent. She kept in touch with everyone. Her notebook by her bed was filled with addresses of their friends or as she calls them; their orphan family. Beside each address is an updated photo. It actually feels like they are their family, they just moved on with their own lives. Today was special though. Isabella was turning 11. Supper was served as usual, homework was completed. Then the cake and ice cream was served. A few of the other kids made birthday cards for her because they didn't have money, or they drew her pictures. She was happy with all that she got. Vicky got her a new notebook for her to keep track of "the Family". Mrs. Tanner got her some new books and pencils. Edward had been working at the school on occasion, making a few dollars here and there so he could get her a gift. Mrs. Tanner and Vicky suggested that he do this so he was in the habit of working. It would look good on college apps as well when the time came. After all the festivities were done, Edward and Isabella retired to their room. Isabella entered her bedroom to place her new books on her shelf and the notebook beside her bed. Edward knocked on her open door to get her attention. She waved him in and he sat on the bed.

"Isabella I hope you don't think I forgot to get you a gift?"

" _Why would I ever think that Edward. I knew you would want to wait until it was just us._ "

"You're correct as always."

" _So what is it you have for me?"_

Edward reached into his pocket and took out a shiny silver chain with a locket hanging from it. It was shaped in a heart but the doors to the locket looked like wings. Isabella gasped and smiled.

" _Edward you didn't have to…how did you get the money for this anyway?"_

"I have been working at the school, helping out at lunch and study periods."

" _You didn't have to do this Edward. You earned that money, you should not have spent it on me."_

"But I wanted to. Open it and read what it says."

Isabella opened the tiny wings and tears appeared in her eyes as she read the inscription.

 _ **You never know how far you can fly**_

 _ **if you never spread your wings and try.**_

 _ **With love Edward.**_

Isabella pulled Edward into a hug.

" _Thank you."_

"You're welcome."

" _You know that nothing will ever come between us don't you Edward"_

"I know that Bella but like it says you need to spread your wings and fly. I will always be there to catch you, but you have to do something's on your own."

" _I know Eddie."_ she smiled using the nickname only she can use for him.

A knock on the outer door brought them out of the bubble they usually find themselves in when it is just the two of them. Edward got up and went to answer the door. Vicky stood there holding a small box.

"Isabella this box is for you."

"Who is it from?" Edward asked for Isabella.

"I don't know there isn't an address on it."

Edward suddenly got a worried expression on his face. Isabella wandered over and set the box on the floor in front of them. Closing the door behind Vicky so she was in the room with them but where no one else could see. Isabella opened the box. Both Vicky and Isabella gasped as they saw what was in the box. Edward grabbed the box and going to the back window of their room opened it, leaned out and took aim. He made the shot he was hoping for. Landing the box in the dumpster three floors below.

"Who would send you such a thing?"

Edward and Isabella looked at each other once and then to Vicky.

"James!"

The three sat in silence for a while before another knock at the door brought them out of their thoughts. Mrs. Tanner opened the door slowly carrying the mailbag reserved for the incoming mail.

"Isabella I believe these are for you." she smiled.

When Isabella first brought the idea up to Mrs. Tanner she was leery about it. However when Edward and Isabella would pitch the idea to perspective parents they were happy to know that the kids they were adopting were well loved and cared for that they agreed to supply addresses so the kids could keep in touch. Then after a few weeks it seems the word had spread to other kids who had been adopted out. Letters and postcards came flooding in. Even Ellie sent one with a new school picture and one of her new family. Isabella asked Vicky to purchase the cork boards so that new potential parents could see how happy other children were here. Because of this they have had more adopted kids than any other orphanage in the city.

Isabella rushed over and grabbed the bag. Hugging Mrs. Tanner in the process. The three others knew from this point on Isabella would be unreachable until she finished returning information to all who had written. Then she would take the many envelopes place them in the mailbag and put them outside Mrs. Tanner's door. Mrs. Tanner would then have the tedious job of placing stamps on all the letters that were to be sent out. It's a good thing the mailman admired what Isabella was doing. She just had this way about her. After her drop off of the bag she would then proceed to take all the older postcards down and place them on a different cork board down the hall. Opening the one directly across from Mrs. Tanner's office for all the new ones. Once she finished her task she would then come back to the room, shower, kiss Vicky, Mrs. Tanner, and Edward goodnight and go to bed.

It has been a few weeks since Isabella's birthday. Edward has started to notice a few things different about her. It seems that the weather outside seemed to match Isabella's moods. She also seemed to be able to get anyone to do as she asked with just a simple smile. Edward wondered if she had developed another gift in regard to the link they shared. Edward had also notice several changes in himself. He seemed to have picked up speed. In gym class he was being clocked for physical fitness testing and each time was better than the last. His gym coach started working him harder in the gym. More pushups, more sit ups, more sprints. Edward had never been the sporty type but it seems that he excels at it as well as academics. He wondered if Isabella was the same. Just as he decided to ask her she came in the room.

" _Yes Edward I too have noticed the changes."_ she thought to him. " _I haven't really got much faster, but stronger and more agile yes."_

"What about the weather thing did you notice that too?" he asked her.

" _No what about it?"_

"I just seems that the weather changes with your mood. The happier you are the sunnier it is. If you're sad it's gloomy out. If you cry it rains."

" _It does. I haven't really noticed. I figured the weather was just weird."_ she shrugged.

"I have also noticed that you seem to get your way a lot."

" _How so?"_

"Well you ask for something and smile and it seems you always get what you want."

" _Huh...never really noticed. I just thought that if you asked politely then you are more likely to get what you're asking for then if you demand it. You know more flies with honey then lemon and all that jazz."_

"Bella sometimes I swear you're older then you really are. Where did you hear that?"

" _My English teacher was posting frequently used quotes on the board today and that was one that sounded silly so it kinda stuck with me."_

"Okay. Let's try something."

" _What?"_

"I wanna see if the weather thing is true. Think of something sad. Being as it is sunny today I hope the clouds will cover and it will get gloomy."

" _So you wanna make me sad just so you can test out a theory? I'm not a lab rat you know!"_

"I know this Bella I was just wondering. We don't have to if you don't want to."

" _No alright let's try it. Help me out."_

"Alright think of those animals from the ASPCA commercial. You know the one. The one with the really sad song and those sad looking animals."

Isabella began to think of that commercial. The first time she had seen those poor animals she had cried her eyes out. It was so painful to see them like that. How could anyone be so cruel? Isabella knew what it felt like to be abandoned by someone who was supposed to love you unconditionally. After that day they started collecting funds to help the local pet shelter. She even started posting pictures of the pets up for adoption in the hall where prospective parents could see them. She hoped that by doing so that they would not only adopt the child they always wanted but complete their family with a pet to love as well.

Edward watched as Isabella became lost in her memories. Nothing seemed to be happening at first but then very slowly the sunlight streaming in the window started to dim. He glanced out the window to see small gray clouds drifting in and blocking out the sun. Not able to tell if it was just the weather or Isabella affecting the change he grabbed her and started tickling her. Breaking her out of her depressing memories she began squirming under his fingertips. He could hear her laughter ring through his mind. It was a sound he didn't ever want to live without. Just as the clouds came in, they left; leaving the sun to shine brightly. Edward had his answer. Isabella's moods affected the weather.

One sunny Saturday afternoon the pair were outside in the yard. Edward was pushing Isabella on the swing set. Vicky came out into the yard and looked sadly over at the pair. Edward's head snapped in her direction causing him to stop pushing Isabella. This getting Isabella's attention she too looked in Vicky's direction. She sent them a sad smile and then walked to them.

"I could do this the normal way but as there are others around I feel it appropriate to speak verbally. You understand."

Both children nodded.

"We just received word that your father has passed. He was in an accident, drinking and driving the report said."

Edward and Isabella stood stunned for a moment. The only flesh and blood relative they had left was gone. Or so they thought...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Family they never knew.

Edward and Isabella dressed for the funeral of a man who left them in the orphanage six years ago. Not sure exactly why they had to attend, they dressed nonetheless. Vicky had said it was the right thing to do. To pay respects to the man who helped bring them into this world, cause if not for him Vicky said she would have never met the two wonderful children. They couldn't agree more. If he wouldn't have given up on them; they wouldn't have the large network of family and friends they have now.

Two hours later they were strapped into the back of Vicky's Mazda Rx and was on their way back to the small town of Dellmark. Pulling up in front of the church where the services were to be held they saw several family members they remembered from the time they lived here. They exited the car and each took one of Vicky's hands. It was an agreement they had come to on the way there. Vicky would pretend to be the foster mom who they were living with. They didn't want to see the looks of pity they would receive it everyone knew that they still lived at the orphanage even though they were extremely happy there. None of them would understand. A woman who looked a lot like their father approached them.

"You must be Edward and Isabella yes?"

Edward and Isabella nodded. They were unsure if the woman knew of their disabilities. Not like it mattered as long as the two were in the same room they could communicate as if they were like anyone else.

"Do you know who I am?" the woman asked again.

Edward and Isabella thought back to everyone they had met when they lived here but could not recall who she was.

"No ma'am I'm sorry we don't." Edward spoke this time.

The woman was taken aback at first but then smiled at the two.

"I am your aunt on your father's side. His half-sister. We didn't get along well so it is no surprise that he never mentioned me. Who is this lovely woman with you?"

"This is our foster mom Vicky." Edward answered again.

This caused the woman to look at Isabella for a moment and then at Vicky. Edward could hear what she was thinking and relayed that to both Vicky and Isabella.

A foster mom, already so soon after his death. I didn't even know they were placed in a orphanage yet. I thought one of the aunts were taking care of them.

So she didn't know their father had placed them into the orphanage over six years ago. They must have really been out of touch.

"Oh I didn't know they placed you already."

Edward was unsure whether or not to tell the lady the whole truth. But as always Vicky covered for them.

"Why don't we sit and talk after the service and the children can fill you in on what has been going on."

"That sounds lovely."

"I'm sorry but we didn't catch your name?"

"Oh my, dear I am so sorry. My name is Renee. My husband Charlie is inside the church. I was looking for the children, my brother sent pictures but I haven't received any since Isabella's kindergarten photo. I just figured if I looked for two who looked like Edward and Elizabeth I would know right away who they were."

"Well Renee, it is a pleasure to meet you and perhaps the children can fill in any blanks that you have over the missing years, after the service. Let's all get inside it looks like they are about to start."

Isabella grabbed tightly to Vicky's hand. She was unsure whether to trust this Renee woman. Edward seemed pleased to have family that actually seemed concerned for them. He wondered why they never met her. He made a mental note to ask.

The service at the church ended quickly. Everyone seemed sad to see the passing of Edward Senior. Many came over to give their condolences to the children. Edward knew most were just for show. Aunts and Uncles who have known where they were for the past six years would plaster on fake frowns and say even faker I'm sorry's. It was all a show for the rest of the onlookers who had no idea where the two only children of Edward and Elizabeth Masen have spent their last six years. They rode to the cemetery outside of town to lay him to rest next to the mother they didn't know. Edward was only two years old when she passed. He never blamed Isabella. In fact it made him love her more to know that he still had a visible piece of his mother with him. More fake tears were shed. Soon the funeral was over and the rest of the attendees were heading to one of the others houses for some type of dinner. Vicky of course declined the invitation. As they headed to the car they were once again stopped by Renee and a man they assumed to be Charlie.

"Would you like to go somewhere and grab a bite to eat? I know the others are heading elsewhere, but I just don't feel very welcome there as I don't really know any of them." Renee asked.

"I know just the place to go. Follow us." Vicky said getting into her car.

Edward and Isabella smiled for they knew exactly what Vicky was thinking. It was the one place they could all be themselves. A small cafe' not but a mile from the orphanage. The baker Louie always let the kids try anything new he had. He made it a special once a week on Fridays when he knew the three would be in.

Upon entering the shop the three took their usual seat at a booth in the corner. Renee and Charlie joined the three sitting across from them. Renee looked around smiling as she took in the atmosphere.

"It is a very lovely place. You come here often?"

As if hearing her question Louie arrived at the edge of the table wearing a large smile and carrying a tray of what looked to be freshly baked pastries.

"Edward, Isabella, Miss Vicky. To what do I owe this special pleasure? I am sure it is not Friday."

He placed the tray down on the table. Edward and Isabella smiled at Louie and each took one of the warm pastries.

"No Louie it is not Friday, I fear the children have received bad news. Their father has passed. Drunk driving accident. We just left the funeral and decided to grab a bite to eat while they get to know their Aunt Renee." Vicky put emphasis on Aunt Renee.

Louie knew the truth about them and how special they were. It was after one of their many visits that they decided to fill Louie in on their secret. They sat in the booth and waited till closing that day and told him. He didn't seem at all surprised. After that he was like the uncle they never had. Louie winked at Vicky and smiled at the kids.

"I will be back with your usual drinks. What can I get for you two?"

"Tea will be fine thanks" Renee said.

"Coffee for me." Charlie said.

"Be back in a jiff. You kids enjoy those I have been working on them for days awaiting your weekly visit." Louie grinned and made his way back to the counter.

"So I can assume you do come here often." Renee giggled.

"Yes we come here weekly it is something we enjoy doing together. That and Louie has kind of adopted the pair as family as well." Vicky said with a proud smile.

"Well that is lovely to know that the children are well loved and cared for." Renee said seeming almost sad.

"Now as we mention back at the church you said you haven't heard word of the children in what would it be...five years?"

"Yes the last Pictures Edward had sent to me was Five years ago. I believe it was Isabella's school photo. After that I haven't heard a word from him until I got word of his accident."

"I see. So you have no idea of the children's whereabouts since then either?"

"What do you mean? They have been with Edward?" Renee looked shocked.

"Edward would you like to take it from here?" Vicky asked looking like she would get angry if she continued.

"Yes ma'am I would. Miss Renee we haven't lived with Edward Senior in over six years."

Renee looked shocked at this revelation.

"Where have you been staying? With one of your Aunts?"

"No Miss Renee we have lived at the Orphanage for most of the five years. Except for a short period of time where we were taken in by a lovely couple called the Duvall's. That only lasted a few months until their son James went all crazy and killed them." Edward said this all very clinically so as to distance himself from the memory.

"Oh my dear. Were you children hurt at all? Where is this James now?"

"No need to worry Miss Renee. We were not hurt and James is in an institution for the criminally insane. Sergeant Andrews keeps us updated and we are glad he is receiving help."

"That is good to hear I suppose. So you are staying with Vicky now."

"Um about that. I am not their foster mom. I actually work at the orphanage where Edward and Isabella remain in residence." Vicky looked sheepish for her admission.

"Why would you say that you were their foster mom then?" Renee seemed confused.

"Most of the town do not know where we have been. Only that we no longer lived with Edward. They most likely were told we were off at some boarding school to save face. Only family knew what truly happened."

"I didn't know." Renee seemed to get mad at this. "He never said a word to me."

"I'm sorry Miss Renee. We didn't even know you existed until today." Edward replied.

"Well if that don't beat all. I knew my brother was a stuck up ass but to throw his children away like yesterday's trash is unbelievable. Did he ever tell you why?"

"He never said anything to us but we know why."

"Why?" she looked truly curious. Edward wasn't sure if he should tell her. He looked to Vicky and she just shrugged. He looked at Isabella and when she returned his look he knew it was time.

"He gave us away because he couldn't deal with our disabilities as he put it."

"Disabilities I don't understand he never said anything about any disabilities to me, and you both seem perfectly fine to me."

"Well Renee I will help the children out with this part seeing as it is hard to believe. It is not that they have a disability that most would notice. They can cover it rather well when they are together. But if you got either one alone it would be noticeable. You see Edward here is deaf, and young Isabella is mute."

"Mute...i thought she was just shy?"

"No I assure you she is very much mute."

"And Edward he doesn't seem deaf. He answered any question I had as if he heard me perfectly."

"Yes he is very gifted as is Isabella. Both can read lips and speak in sign language."

"So they can communicate well with those around them? I don't see that as a cause to give them up."

This made Edward and Isabella swell with pride. Someone who didn't see them as a disability.

"Well apparently your brother didn't feel the same." Vicky snarked back.

"I'm sorry for my brother's behavior but I am not him." Renee remarked back.

Louie chose that moment to arrive with their drinks.

"Coffee for Vicky and the gentleman. Tea for the lady and hot cocoa for my two favorite employees."

Edward and Isabella smiled. Louie nodded to them and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"So..." Vicky started.

"So...I would like the chance to get to know Edward and Isabella if that is alright with them?"

Edward and Isabella's heads snapped up and looked at Renee. Could they do that? Could they let someone else into their inner circle? They weren't one hundred percent sure but they felt they should give it a try.

"If you leave your phone number and address I believe we could make an effort to get to know you. Isabella is an avid pen pal." Edward said.

"I would like that very much." Renee pulled a small notepad from her purse, writing a few lines she handed it over to them.

"Washington?" Edward asked.

"Yes Edward. Charlie and I have lived there since we were kids. That is where your father and I were born. Your grandparents still live there."

"Grandparents?" Edward looked at Isabella.

"Yes didn't you know?" Renee looked shocked.

"No ma'am we didn't. Edward had told us that they were dead. The only family we knew of was our mother's side. And when she passed giving birth to Isabella even they turned us away. We had only father until he gave us away too."

"Oh my…you poor children. Well hopefully we can rectify this situation and you can one day meet them also."

"That would be wonderful wouldn't it Isabella?" Edward asked smiling again.

Isabella nodded her head. When Edward looked up he noticed it had begun to rain outside. He looked back at Isabella and saw the tears streaking her face. He reached a hand out to her. She grabbed his hand and slid into his side. Renee watched the two interact and found that the two had an extremely strong bond. She knew at that moment that no matter what noone or nothing would break these two apart.

"Well we must be heading back now; I think Mrs. Tanner will be worrying." Vicky said bringing the group out of the solemn bubble that seemed to envelope them.

"Yes we too must be going our flight leaves in less than an hour. Please keep in touch. Send any pictures you have and keep us updated. We truly do wish to get to know the both of you." Renee reached her hands out and placed them on each of their hands. Giving a slight squeeze. They left together after paying the bill. Going their separate ways. Upon returning to the orphanage there was a renewed energy to the three, as if they knew that this was going to turn out to be something good.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Pen Pals and Birthday Surprises.

Two years have passed since Edward and Isabella had met the Aunt they never knew they had. Letters and pictures were exchanged. Once a month Renee would call and speak with both of them. They were becoming rather close with her even over such a long distance. They would even receive letters from the grandparents they thought were dead. It was nice not to feel alone. Both Edward and Isabella would get gifts on holidays, and birthdays from both Renee and Mr. & Mrs. Masen.

It was coming up on Edward's 15th birthday. The children were waiting patiently for the mailman to deliver the mail. They were expecting a letter and possibly his gifts from Renee and Charlie, as well as Grandma and Grandpa Masen. The two refused to be called anything but.

The Mailman approached the two smiling siblings. He has come to know the pair well. He also knew of the secrets the two kept from everyone else. It was safe to say that Edward and Isabella had a family, even though none of them were blood related, they still felt that way. He slowed his approach as he searched his bag for any mail for the orphanage. He found several pieces for them. Some were for Isabella. Former occupants no doubt. Only one for Edward this time. He held out the mail to the two. He gave Edward the rest of the mail for Mrs. Tanner. Edward looked saddened for a moment but he remembered that there were a few more days left before his birthday. The Mailman then took out a small package he had stashed in his coat and handed it to Edward. The smile gracing his delicate face made it worth the while. Edward opened the package to find a baseball and two gloves. He looked questioningly at the man.

"One is for you and the other is for Isabella to play with you."

Edward nodded his head. Smiling even more brightly knowing that the man thought of including Isabella. He thanked him and gave him a hug. Isabella smiled at the man and curtsied, then turned and headed inside followed by Edward.

Before heading upstairs to their rooms they stopped by Mrs. Tanner's office and dropped off the mail. He showed her the ball and gloves the Mailman had given him.

"That was very sweet of Mr. Newton."

"Yes ma'am. He even included a mitt for Isabella."

"I see that. Well you go have fun. I still have some paperwork to get done and I believe you have a letter to open."

"Yes I do."

Edward took his leave from the office and headed upstairs. Isabella was already elbow deep in letters. She had envelopes, and blank sheets of papers surrounding her. He just shook his head and continued to his room. Sprawling out on his bed he opened the letter and began to read.

 _ **Dearest Edward,**_

 _ **It has been a while since we last wrote. How is everything? We are all well here. I know you have a birthday coming up soon. We have something special for you this year. We won't be sending you a gift this year. Please don't be sad I can already picture the frown and creased eyebrows on your face. I promise you will be surprised. We have also sent a letter to Isabella explaining everything. And don't try to do your mind tricks on her she won't fall for them. She has been sworn to secrecy. Now we hope to hear back from you soon. Please don't wait too long to return a response. We love you both dearly.**_

 _ **Yours Truly,**_

 _ **Aunt Renee, Uncle Charlie, Grandma and Grandpa.**_

Edward refolded the letter and sighed. He can't say that he wasn't disappointed that he wasn't getting a gift mailed but they did say they had something special for him.

" _Oh Eddie don't be so mopey. They said they have a surprise for you."_

"Shush Bella I didn't ask you."

Edward started tossing his baseball up into the air. Only two days left until his birthday.

Edward woke up Saturday morning to someone singing in his head. Isabella was singing Happy Birthday over and over and over again in her head. As much as he loved his sister this got annoying. She did this every year, he would be awoken by her singing to him on his birthday.

He still had not gotten anything else in the mail from Renee or their grandparents. He was starting to worry.

" _Stop worrying Eddie, it's a surprise. They didn't forget about you."_

He simply shrugged to himself and headed into the bathroom to start his day. Unlike on Isabella's birthday Edward would get a special breakfast, whereas Isabella would have a special supper. She preferred the evenings, and Edward preferred mornings. They once asked why the other felt that way about those specific times of day. Isabella said that it was because evenings was when the world was silent as everything was going to sleep. Edward like the mornings because everything was waking up. They were the perfect example of yin and yang. They complimented each other perfectly.

Edward headed down stairs to the cafeteria where he knew Vicky and Mrs. Tanner would be waiting there for him so he could choose what breakfast would be today. As he entered through the doors he stopped dead in his tracks. There standing with Vicky and Mrs. Tanner was Mr. Newton the mailman, Louie the bakery owner, Renee and Charlie, and the only two family members he had yet to meet. He had only seen the two in photos sent to him by Renee. Grandma and Grandpa Masen.

"Well child are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna come give us a hug?" Grandma asked.

Edward didn't have to be told twice. He ran to the older couple and wrapped his arms around the both of them. In the back of his mind he heard Isabella come into the room. " _Told you not to worry!"_

Edward released his grandparents so Isabella could have a turn. They all gave hugs and birthday wishes. Then Mrs. Tanner asked what he would like for breakfast.

"I think I would like Southwestern Omelets, with home fries, toast, and sausage links please."

"Right away." Louie disappeared into the kitchen surprising everyone.

"Louie you don't have to cook you're a guest here." Vicky yelled following him into the kitchen.

"Beat it woman it's my special gift to one of my favorite employees." Louie said while chasing her out of the kitchen.

Vicky was laughing the entire time. It was always nice when they were all smiling and laughing. But all good things must come to an end. The phone rang in the office and Mrs. Tanner gave him a kiss on the forehead before heading off to her office. They continued with their breakfast and they all worked together to clean up. Edward's party would be later that evening after supper. No need to spoil everyone's appetite before they even had lunch.

Grandma and Grandpa Masen got permission to take Edward and Isabella for the afternoon to the zoo. They all left after lunch to go. It was a beautiful day out. The animals were out of their houses and exploring enclosures. They saw lions, tigers, monkeys, hippos, lemurs and Edwards's favorite the giraffe.

It was getting close to supper time as the six returned to the orphanage. They were going to eat together and then they would have Edward's party. They all ate together. Edward was telling everyone about all the animals they had seen at the zoo. Just as they finished cleaning up there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Tanner went to answer, while the others we busy setting up the party stuff.

"Edward, Isabella could you please come to the door."

Edward looked questioningly at Isabella who just shrugged her shoulders. Little did Edward know that Isabella knew exactly who was at the door? They left the cafeteria and walked down the short hallway to the front door. Standing there were none other than Sergeant Andrews and Derrick the EMT. Again Edward was stunned. He walked to the two men who he hadn't seen in almost three years. Shaking hands with both these men he then turned to his sister glaring at her.

"You knew about this didn't you?"

Isabella just rolled her eyes at him and turned back toward the two men. She hugged both quickly and made her way back to the cafeteria. The rest followed shortly after. Upon entering the room Edward introduced everyone and explained the circumstances on how the pair knew the two newcomers. They all exchanged handshakes and hugs and thanked the two men for looking after Edward and Isabella.

"It was no problem Miss as I was saying earlier Edward pretty much handled everything we just had to show up." Sergeant Andrews told Renee.

"That's true he was even lecturing me on how I was checking her over in the ambulance." Derrick chuckled.

They all were laughing then. The party started and all their family and friends including those from breakfast were there having a good time telling stories about Edward and Isabella over the years. It ended around bedtime and when everyone said their good-byes it was sad but Edward told everyone it was his best birthday party ever. He went to bed that night feeling truly loved, and a smile a mile wide on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Visiting with Family.

Summer was closing in fast. Edward and Isabella were looking forward to this summer over every other one in the past. The reason for this is because instead of staying at the orphanage they were going to be spending the summer with Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie in Washington. This would be their first trip out of the state of Illinois. Edward couldn't wait to see what there was to do out west. Isabella was looking forward to her time out there but wasn't too thrilled with the idea of constant rain. Edward would chuckle at her every time she brought it up.

"It's not like you're gonna melt like the wicked witch Bella..."

" _No but I may melt like sugar cause I'm so sweet."_

"Yeah okay...nice try. I know better than that you can't lie to me remember." Edward said tapping his temple.

" _Yeah whatever Eddie. You know you love me."_

"Of course I do. And you love me too."

" _As always brother you are correct."_

"I wonder if we'll make any friends out there this summer."

" _Of course we will Eddie, with your stunning looks and my award winning personality we should be swarming with friends before the summer is through."_ Isabella said with all seriousness.

They both looked at each other for a moment and then burst into hysterical laughter.

"I don't know how you said that with a straight face." Edward said while trying to catch his breath.

" _I didn't say it genius I thought it so of course I could keep a straight face."_ Isabella was laughing also.

Even though no sound came from her lips you could see the joy and happiness dance in her eyes. It was how she expressed herself. If you couldn't tell by looking at her you could tell by the weather. It would seem a little less dreary or slightly brighter than normal. Edward wondered how her emotions would affect the weather patterns in Washington. It was always raining and if Isabella was extremely happy sometimes she couldn't control how it changed. How would they explain it going from rainy on second to bright and sunny all of sudden? Needless to say Isabella had been wondering the same thing. But that didn't stop the raging happiness welling up inside of either of them for the upcoming trip to spend the summer with the only blood family they had left.

Summer had finally arrived and they were all packed and heading to the airport. Vicky was sad to see them go but they would return two weeks before school was to start again. So she too would get time to spend with them over their vacation.

"Good luck out there. Be careful and look out for each other. Don't let anything happen to one another and come back to me in one piece." Vicky called to them as they boarded their flight.

To any onlookers she would appear to be their mother sending them off somewhere for the summer. To a camp maybe or to visit grandparents they haven't seen in awhile. The truth was that she was in their mind the mother they never had. They still loved the memory of the mother they never knew but Vicky was the one to raise and take care of them over the years.

Once seated on the plane Edward took out a book on the state of Washington that Vicky had purchased for him so he could read up on the state. Isabella on the other hand pulled out a stack of letters with blank paper, stamps, and envelopes. She apparently didn't plan on falling behind on her return replies to all of their friends. She even went as far as to ask if she could give them Aunt Renee's address so she could get letters in return. Renee had said yes obviously. Edward never was one for writing; but he figured since Isabella couldn't speak her mind she felt the need to voice it on paper. It made sense to him. They both settled in for the long 3 ½ hour flight.

Upon landing in Seattle they disembarked and got their luggage. They stood by the receiving gate looking for Renee or Charlie. They weren't sure who would be picking them up, just that someone would be there to get them. Isabella was using a nearby seat to stretch her leg muscles out from having to stay seated for so long. However she did manage to have a stack of outgoing mail to be dropped off at the post on the way to the house they would be staying at for the summer. Suddenly some called their names. Edward looked to Isabella and she was staring at the door way. It was Grandma Masen who came to get them. Both ran to hug her. She wrapped them both in a hug and then leaned back to look them over.

"Boy you two have grown like weeds. I swear you are even taller than the last time we saw you at Edward's party."

"Grandma you know we kids do that right? We grow." Edward said while chuckling.

"Yes dear I guess you are right. I just wish you didn't do it so fast." Grandma said as she led the pair to an old beat up red Chevy truck.

"Grandma why do you drive this old beat up truck?" Edward asked.

"Well Edward you see, your Grandpa built this truck for me years ago out of scraps and parts he found at an old junk yard down in La Push."

"La Push?" Edward asked.

"Oh that's the reservation on the outskirts of town. You'll see, we plan on taking both you kids to the beach while you're here. I'm sure Charlie will talk you into going fishing with him and his friends down there. They are a real nice bunch of kids."

"Fishing really. I read about the Reservation in the book Vicky bought for me to read on the way here. Are the legends true? Do they really turn into werewolves and stuff?" Edward and Isabella both looked excitedly at Grandma. She shook her head and chuckled.

"You kids should know better than to believe everything you read. They are just old tribal stories told by the elders to amuse the children of the tribe. They have been told and passed down through the centuries. Perhaps Charlie's friend Billy will regale you with a few legends while you're here."

"That would be so cool. Wouldn't it Bella?" Edward looked like he could explode. Isabella nodded excitedly at the idea of seeing a real reservation and hearing stories told about their culture. That was one of her favorite things. She loved to read up on all different kinds of civilizations. From the Incas to the Ethiopians. She loved it all. History was her favorite subject as well as English and Science.

Soon they pulled into the driveway of a two story farm house. It was just on the outskirts of a town called Forks, but not close enough to Port Angeles, to be considered part of it. Just past the house on the other side of the road you could see a driveway leading up into the trees.

"Grandma who lives up there?" Edward asked Looking through the trees to a large white house up on the hill. It was far enough away that you could only see the outline of the house but close enough that you knew it was big.

"That Children is the Cullen house. No one goes up there though. You will meet Dr. Cullen at the hospital when we go to visit Grandpa later. They work together. He is a real sweet man. That wife of his is a real doll too. She works in the cafeteria at the school, but part times at the hospital kitchen."

"Wow. Do they have any children?"

"I don't think so dears I haven't seen any. If they do perhaps they are older and already out of the house. I heard that they have fostered lots of children over the years. You see Mrs. Cullen can't have kids. It is sad really."

"That is, but I'm glad that they foster. I know a few kids who would have loved to come live in a house like that." Edward told her.

"Would you have like it?" Grandma asked sadly.

"No Grandma I don't think that is something Isabella and I would have liked at all. We love the orphanage and all the kids who come through there." Edward said taking Grandma's hand. Isabella came up on her other side and wrapped her arms around her waist. Grandma smiled at both of them and lead them into the house.

"Well your rooms are at the top of the stairs it shouldn't be to hard to figure out who's is which; you Edward you have your dad's old room and Isabella you have Renee's old room."

Edward and Isabella found their way up the stairs to the rooms that would become theirs for the summers from now on. They spent the rest of the day exploring the farm and surrounding area. Around supper time Renee and Charlie showed up. Charlie struck up a conversation with Edward.

"So Edward your police officer friend said you were interested in law enforcement?"

"Yes Sir."

"Well I just so happen to know the Chief of Police in Forks rather well if you would like to go spend some time down there and look around, you know get a feel for it."

"Wow Charlie really. You really know the Chief of Police. Do you think he would let me look around and maybe go for a ride in the cruiser?"

"I can guarantee it."

"Oh Charlie stop teasing the boy." Grandma scolded Charlie causing Edward and Isabella to laugh.

"What Charlie is trying to say is that he is the Chief of Police in Forks and that he wants you to come spend the day with him at the office tomorrow? It is bring your kid to work day and since we don't have any children of our own he thought he would ask you since you seemed so interested in it." Renee said.

"That would be awesome, but what about Isabella?"

"She could come too if she would like?"

"What do you think Isabella?" Edward asked looking expectantly at his sister.

" _No Edward you go ahead and I will find something to do around her with Grandma, I have absolutely no interest what-so-ever in law enforcement."_

"Isabella said she would rather stay here with Grandma if that is okay."

"Sure. I am positive Grandma can find something for them to do. Can't ya Grandma?" Charlie asked.

"Oh I'm sure I have just the thing to keep Miss Isabella as happy as a clam."

"Then it's settled I will be here at 7 am to get you Edward and then we won't be home till supper so pack a lunch. Believe me you don't wanna eat something out of the wheel of death."

"Wheel of death?" Edward asked.

"That is what I and the guys at the station call the vending machine at the station. I don't know who makes that stuff but god is it awful." the face Charlie made had everyone at the table laughing.

It wasn't till after supper was long over that Grandpa got home from the hospital. It was getting late and Edward and Isabella said hello and good night all in one breathe. Hugging all four of the adults the two headed upstairs to bed. Once in bed Isabella started talking to Edward.

" _Do you really wanna go with Charlie tomorrow?"_

"Yeah I really do. I love law enforcement. I want to help people when I grow up. What about you? What do you want to do when you grow up Bells?"

" _At first I wanted to be a teacher. But now I think I want to work with homeless and foster kids. You know like Vicky and Mrs. Tanner."_

"That would be awesome Bells. We could be a team. I could help the kids get to you and you could help them find the right families for them."

" _That sounds wonderful Edward. I hope it really happens. I would hate for us to become like Renee and Dad were. Where we never speak and don't know much about each other."_

"I will never let that happen Bells and you know it. Now let's get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow. I can only imagine what Grandma has up her sleeve to keep your mind occupied." Edward chuckled.

" _Yeah she is a crazy old bird… ain't she."_

"Yes she is but it only makes me love her more."

" _Ditto big brother, ditto."_

With their first day in Washington at a close; Edward and Isabella fell asleep dreaming of the things they wished they would become when they grew up. Little did they know that all that would change in the days to come.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N As excited as i am about all the reviews you have been sending me I'm really trying to space out my updates. LOL However I really appreciate any and all reviews you decide to leave me. I may not reply to all of them but know that I am thrilled and love all your feedback. I like knowing what you think about the story and the characters within.

Now on with the story:

Chapter 9: Look out Forks the Dastardly Duo has arrived.

It has been two weeks since Edward and Isabella have arrived in Forks for the summer months. They have spent the majority of their time with Grandma Mason or Aunt Renee. Grandpa Mason spent most of his time at the hospital. While Charlie has spent most of his time of late trying to track down the hoodlums who have started a spree of vandalism and mischief. Unbeknownst to the adults surrounding them the hoodlums that Charlie is looking for are none other than Edward and Isabella.

You see after a week of being cooped up in the house they started to feel rather restless. They didn't know any of the local kids and being related to the chief of police didn't earn you any brownie points with them. So the two had to find a way to keep themselves entertained. At first it started out rather simple. Soaping windows of cars at the local market. Writing 'WASH ME' in the residue. Then as the week progressed so did the level of angst put into their pranks. One time it was blank parking tickets on car windows from a pad they "borrowed" from Charlie's cruiser. The next it was getting gummy bears and sour patch kids to stick to the screen at the local movie theater. The more bored the two became the more pranks they pulled. The one that really caught the Chief's attention was when they put paper machete on all the windows of the school, and hung the Spartan mascot from the flagpole.

The whole next week the dastardly duo decided to dye the local pool. Every day a different color. No one even suspected the pair. They figured two handicapped kids would never do such things. They were too well behaved to have done such evil things. The local kids were starting to take the brunt of the punishments for what the pair were up to. So Edward and Isabella decided to take a break on the mischief for a while, let things cool down. No one had any ideas of who could have pulled the pranks that happened or why they just suddenly stopped.

The duo were on their way to La Push for a impromptu fishing trip with Charlie's friend Billy. Now both Edward and Isabella had met Billy on several occasions when he would come to Charlie's house to watch a game or play poker (which happen every Friday night). Going to La Push was not something they did often. They had been to the beach once with Grandma and Grandpa Masen for a picnic but that was it. They didn't know anyone from down there and were a little nervous to be going somewhere so foreign. This was not a typical thing with them they usually found themselves relaxed around new people but for some reason they just felt completely out of sorts.

" _Edward do you feel that?"_

" _Yes Bells I do. But I don't understand why?"_

" _Neither do I? It feels as if we are entering shark infested waters with a bloody steak wrapped around our necks."_

" _I guess that is one way of putting it."_

" _Eddie I'm serious I don't like it down here; it feels off."_

" _Well we can't just bail on Charlie we told him we'd go fishing with him so we should do just that."_

" _Okay but if this feeling gets worse I am so throwing a fit just so we can leave."_

" _And oh quiet one how do you plan on doing that?"_

" _I have my ways..."_

" _You wouldn't?"_

" _I would and you know it."_

" _Come on Bells not the water works, Charlie will feel guilty for the rest of our stay and I will hear it in his thoughts until we leave."_

" _A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do."_

" _Well let's just hope that you ain't gotta do it."_

Soon they were pulling up outside of a small red wood house that looked more like a hunting cabin then a home. A tall man with dark hair and eyes was standing sentinel on the porch looking at the car.

" _Edward why is he staring at us like that?"_

" _He is confused about us. Something about Cold Ones but having heartbeats? I have no idea what to make of it."_

" _Cold Ones! I have read about those in the folk story books Grandma gave me that day that you spent with Charlie down at the station. The Tribe down here believe in the Cold Ones, or Vampires to us, they also believe that once the young men of the tribe reach manhood at around 16 they have the power of the spirit warrior to change into wolves to combat these Cold Ones."_

" _HUH"_

" _Okay I'll dumb it down for ya..Vampire vs. Werewolf. Do you understand now?"_

" _Ah yeah sure."_

" _Okay sure you do. Anyway what does that have to do with us?"_

" _From his thoughts he believes that we are these Cold Ones. But he doesn't understand how we can have heartbeats as Cold ones are actually dead and heartless."_

" _How does he know they are heartless? I have read many stories that say that vampires mate for life. That the loss of the mate could be devastating to the remaining mate. So how could anyone or anything that can feel that kind of love so deeply be heartless?"_

" _I don't know Bella. But what I do know is that he thinks we are these supposed Cold Ones."_

" _Well obviously we are not."_

" _Duh."_

Following Charlie out of the vehicle and up to the porch the man continued to watch Edward and Isabella. Once they got closer to the house Charlie stopped and talked with the man.

"Hey Sam. Where's the Chief?" Charlie chuckled.

"Well Chief I believe he is waiting for you down at the docks with the boat."

"Thank you Sam. Oh before I go I'd like to introduce you to my niece and nephew. This is Edward and Isabella Masen. They are the Doc's grandkids from his son."

"Nice to meet you."

"Edward, Isabella, this is Sam Uley he is part of the Police force here on the reservation."

"Hello" Edward said, while Isabella simply nodded.

"Does she not speak?" Sam asked in question. He wasn't judging just questioning.

"No she doesn't. Edward and Isabella are very special Sam. Edward here is deaf and Isabella is mute. They work effectively as a team and most of the time you cannot tell they have these disabilities." Charlie answered.

Sam looked even more puzzled at this. His thoughts told Edward the same as his face.

" _How can they be Cold Ones if they are defective and have heart beats? Something is amiss here and I aim to find out."_

"Well Sam it was nice talking to ya. Catch ya round." Charlie said getting Sam's attention.

"Same to you Charlie" he said looking away from Edward and Isabella and back at Charlie.

Charlie started to lead them away from the house.

" _Eddie what is wrong with this guy?"_

" _I have no clue Bells but I say we try and steer clear of him at all costs."_

" _I have to agree with you on that one. This is far too crazy."_

Edward pulled Isabella closer to him as they followed Charlie past the old house and into the trees that surrounded the property. They followed a small path leading toward what they assumed was the aforementioned dock. Upon entering a clearing of sorts they spotted Billy on a dock standing next to a decent sized pontoon boat. It was big enough to hold at least 12 people.

"Hey Billy" Charlie called.

"Well it's about time. I was gonna leave without ya." Billy called back as the two embraced in one of those one arm half hug man things. "And I see you brought the twins with you." Billy chuckled.

It was something that Billy started calling them once he had spent a day with them. He said they acted like twins. So that is what he started calling them. Soon as he said this though three teens emerged from the boat. Including a set of twin girls.

"I see you brought your own set." Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah they said they would rather be out on the boat with me then stuck at the house with Sam the grouch." Billy and Charlie both chuckled.

"Surely Sam isn't that bad?" Charlie asked.

"Uncle Charlie you have no idea how bad he is. I swear the only time he smiles is when Emily is around otherwise he is just an old grump. He makes the Grinch actually seem like Santa Claus." one of the two girls spoke. Charlie broke down into fits of laughter while Billy stood shaking his head.

"Well since Charlie here can't seem to stop laughing long enough to remember his manners I will introduce you. Edward, Isabella these are my children. The twins, Rachel and Rebekka. Then of course that over there is Jake. Guys this is Edward and Isabella Masen."

As Billy said his name an extremely tall boy came out of the bows of the boat. He was extremely tall. Much like that man Sam they had been introduced to earlier. What was it about the reservation that made the boys or men here seem to grow so tall.

"Hi" Edward said.

"Hey how's it going?" Jake asked.

"Good."

"How did Uncle Charlie rope you into coming?"

"Said it was time we spent some quality time with him and man up instead of spending all the time with the woman."

"Sounds like Charlie." Jake mused.

They all got onto the boat and soon they were all laughing and having a good time. Edward and Isabella found out that Charlie is part Indian and is related to Billy. That answered the question for Edward as to why Jake had called him Uncle Charlie. As daylight faded and the temperature began to chill the group headed back to shore with their catch. While out that day the group had a boy against girl fishing match, whoever got the least amount of fish would have to do the others chores for a week. The boys figured two against three was fair seeing as how the girls weren't much of the fishing type. After all fishing was a man's sport. Ha. If only they had known. Isabella was a rather good fisher woman. (Vicky and her often went fishing together while off on their girls only day out. Isabella of course never shared this with Edward saying that what they did on girls only day was just that girls only, so Edward wouldn't pry.) The girls of course won the bet. The boys couldn't figure out how they did it. They must have cheated somehow. Billy and Charlie both laughed at the expressions and tactics the boys were using to try to weasel their way out of the bet. Which turned into a water battle of epic proportions. Eventually the boys did concede that the girls won and they would do the chores. Billy asked all to stay for the bonfire that night, saying it would be better if they were all dry before going home. All agreed it would be a great idea.

Sitting around the bonfire was a wonderful experience. Edward was listening with both his mind and Isabella's as the stories were told by the council of Elders. These were the stories of the tribe. The ones that Isabella had spoken of in the car. It was a different experience hearing them from the tribe, then hearing the edited version from a book that Isabella had read. Even she thought that the book was lacking in detail as the stories ended.

They all gathered around a long table afterwards and ate the fish they had all caught that day, along with hot dogs, hamburgers, chips and various fruits and vegetables that were grown on or around the reservation. Emily and the other wives had made desserts. Cupcakes, pies, and muffins were passed around.

It was around this same table that Edward heard the thoughts of the other two officers on the reservation police force. Two other man built much like Sam who was also present.

" _I see what Sam meant by they are different."_

" _How can they be 'Cold Ones' if they have heartbeats?"_

" _I wonder if they know what they are."_ Sam's thought was what caught Edward's attention the most.

From what Edward could tell the officers believed that He and Isabella were these 'Cold Ones' that the stories of earlier had foretold about. However there were many differences between the 'Cold Ones', himself and Isabella. He is not even sure if it is possible to be born a 'Cold One'. The stories said one must be bitten to become one and neither he nor Isabella had ever been bitten by anything other than a mosquito. Can a mosquito turn you into a vampire? Surely not. Edward thought.

" _No Eddie they cannot."_ Isabella answered his thoughts.

" _I know that, it was just something that crossed my mind."_

" _I know but you seem so lost in thought I figured I would perhaps help to ease your mind."_

" _Thank you."_

Isabella leaned in closer to Edward and placed her head on his shoulder before yawning.

" _Are you tired Bells?"_

" _Exhausted. I never thought that fishing could wear a person out so much."_

" _Well I think it was more the fresh air and sunlight that does it but who am I to question the laws of nature."_

" _True. Perhaps it is time we head home."_

" _Yes Bells I think it is time to retire for the night. I will tell Charlie."_

Isabella nodded and leaned further into his side as they rose and walked closer to the head of the table where Charlie was seated and talking with Billy.

"Uncle Charlie, Isabella is getting rather tired and feels that we should be on our way."

Charlie looked up at Isabella seeing her half asleep leaning against Edwards's side and then peered at his watch. It was almost midnight.

"Gee willikers would you look at the time. Of course Edward you are right, we should have been home hours ago. Renee is gonna skin my hide for having you out so late. That is if Grandma doesn't catch me first."

The three chuckled together slightly. Grandma was downright scary when she was angry.

"Well Charlie it was good of you and the kids to come down and spend the day with us, we shall do this again soon?"

"Most certainly Billy." Charlie said with a smile.

"Good night Children" Billy called as Charlie lead Edward and Isabella back to the car.

"Night Billy" Edward called. Followed by a wave from Isabella.

The three sat in the car in silence on the way home. Charlie enjoying having spent the day with his best friend and his nieces and nephews, Edward lost in his thoughts with all he had learned and heard today, and Isabella was snoring softly in the back seat having lost her fight with sleep. It was a good day by any means.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Week with the Doc.

Grandpa Masen final put his foot down when there was only two weeks left before Edward and Isabella were to leave and go back to Chicago. He said the rest of them had ample time with the kids and now it was his turn so from here on in the two would come to work with him at the hospital and learn the ins and outs of what he does from day to day. With the love of knowledge the two shared they had no problem with this turn of events.

It was a Monday morning and the two were up at the crack of dawn. Isabella was in the kitchen making breakfast for the three when Edward came in and sat at the counter. She barely acknowledged him. She barely turned around to hand him a large glass of orange juice, then turned back to the stove. Grandpa Masen came in dressed for work and smiled seeing the two already dressed and ready. He walked pass Isabella, stopping only briefly to kiss the top of her head and say good morning. She handed him a cup of coffee and the newspaper before he took his seat next to Edward. The two nodded and went back to what they were doing.

After eating the eggs, toast, waffles, and mixed fruit Isabella gave them, the trio set off to the hospital. Each waved and nodded to the receptionist as they passed, receiving a polite smile and questioning look before they disappeared down the hallway. They entered Grandpa Masen's office and each took their time scrubbing up their arms and hands. All three donning a white Lab coat with Dr. Masen embroidered on it. Grandpa Masen smiling at the two. He sat down at his desk and took out some patient files. Edward and Isabella stood behind him and read over his shoulder about the patients they would see today. On the list was two patients who had both recently had their hips replaced, one who had surgery to repair a broken collar bone, two double bypass surgery patients and one recovering from multiple breaks and fractures do to a car accident.

"So Edward who shall we see first?" Grandpa asked.

Edward looked at Isabella and they conversed the way they always do before looking back at Grandpa.

"Well I suggest we start with the bypass patients, then move on the hip replacements, followed up by the collar bone and lastly the car accident. If we do so in that order we should have them all looked over before lunch. Then we can come back re-evaluate and start your second set of rounds this afternoon."

"Very well Junior Dr. Masen. Let's go."

Edward and Isabella followed Grandpa down a corridor to the right of his office. They passed through a set of metal doors and into a more business like hallway with many doors. The sign on the wall stated it was patient rooms 747-755. They followed carrying a clipboard each so as to not stand out. The trio entered room 751. The file said it was a Mrs. Miller.

"Good Morning Mrs. Miller. How are we feeling today?" Grandpa asked with a brilliant smile on his face.

"Good Morning to you to Doctor. As for how I'm feeling, well I'm a little sore around the surgical site but other than that I feel great."

"Well let's have us a look see shall we." Grandpa moved closer to Mrs. Miller putting his stethoscope on so he could listen to her heart.

"Who do we have here Doc?" Mrs. Miller asked as she spotted Edward and Isabella.

"Those my dear are my Grandkids. Edward and Isabella." both nodded to her as Grandpa said their names.

"No need to be shy young ones. Please feel free to speak, I don't get many visitors." Mrs. Miller told them.

Isabella walked closer to her bed and reached her hand out for Mrs. Millers. The two seemed to connect instantly.

"You don't speak much do you dearie?" Mrs. Miller asked Isabella.

Isabella turned toward Edward with a small smile on her lips.

"No Ma'am she doesn't. Isabella is mute." Edward replied moving closer as well.

"That is a shame, but I can see that it does not stop her from getting her point across. I can see the emotions in her eyes." Mrs. Miller spoke.

Isabella smiled.

"Edward my boy would you like to have a listen?"

"Yes sir."

Edward came over to Grandpa Masen, taken the stethoscope from him and listened to Mrs. Miller's heart.

"What do you hear Edward?" Grandpa asked.

Isabella sat holding Mrs. Miller's hand. What Grandpa didn't realize is that Isabella was listening to her heart as well. Relaying everything to Edward, they found that her heart would skip a beat every third palpitation. Edward relayed this to Grandpa and he listened once again.

"Well I'll be. Your right."

Grandpa knew the pair were special he just never took into account just how special the pair really were. They sat for a few minutes with Mrs. Miller while they finished her check. Soon a nurse came in to draw blood and change her I.V bags. They moved to leave the room.

"You kids are welcome to come visit with me anytime you like." Mrs. Miller called.

Once they got into the hallway Grandpa turned toward them.

"I don't know how you did it and I don't wanna know but that is the happiest I have ever seen Mrs. Miller. Not only that, but for Edward to catch that palpitation mis-fire is incredible. But like I said I don't wanna know. Just accept my thank you."

"You're Welcome Grandpa. Mrs. Miller is a lovely lady and we were happy to help."

Grandpa nodded and started back toward the next room. Room 749. Mr. Hutton.

"It's about time Doc. What, was the Old codger next door keeping ya?"

"Hello Joshua. No Mrs. Miller was not keeping me."

"Well who is that with ya Doc? You know I don't like them trainees fussing with me."

"That I do Joshua, but these aren't trainees. These are my grandkids and they are helping me with my rounds today. They are very helpful and have found things even I have missed today."

"Well let's get this over with, I wanna go home and I can't do that until you sign my escape forms."

This caused Edward and Isabella to smile. They liked this man. He was funny.

"Alright Joshua. You know the routine. What hurts?"

"Just a little residual pain around surgical site but nothing I ain't used to."

"Alright let's get to work. Isabella it's your turn. Come have a listen." Isabella nodded. Going about the same system of checks that she saw Grandpa Masen go through with Mrs. Miller.

"She don't say much does she?" Joshua asked.

"No Joshua she don't. Isabella is mute. But her bedside manner is the best I have ever seen."

"I agree. I think I like her more than I like you." The two men broke out into laughter. Isabella smirked and continued writing on his chart. She handed it back to Grandpa who looked it over.

"Well Joshua it looks like Isabella gave you the all clear to leave. But she marks that you should lay off the greasy foods, add more leafy green vegetables, garlic and a glass of wine a week."

"Well hell I do like her more than you. Come here child."

Isabella walked over to the man. He held out his hand for hers. Looking her in the eyes he smiled and brought her hand up to his lips. Kissing it gently. Isabella smiled, gave his hand a squeeze and backed away.

They left a very happy Joshua with the outpatient nurse.

"You two did it again." was all Grandpa said as he started to the next rooms.

The morning continued very much the same way. Patient after patient they all seemed to warm right up to Edward and Isabella. Grandpa Masen was pleased. Soon enough they were coming up on the last patient before lunch. Just as Edward and Isabella had predicted. Plastering on smiles the three entered the final room. Room 747. Grandpa stopped right outside the door and turned toward them.

"I will warn you before we enter this room. This patient is the most unruly, and outspoken patient we have ever had. There aren't too many nurses or doctors who want to work with him. I am the fifth doctor he has had since he came to us three weeks ago. He has extensive breaks and fractures that needed to be mended and has an extremely foul mouth."

Edward and Isabella nodded and braced themselves for the worst. The three slowly entered the room.

"It's about damn time Doc I thought you forgot about me. What the hell took you so long?"

Edward and Isabella shared a quick knowing glance and stepped into the room.

"Who the hell is that with you Doc? Shrinks? You know I don't like the crazy Doctors! Why the hell are they here?"

"Mr. Hess they are not shrinks or crazy doctors as you like to call them. These are my Grandkids. Edward and Isabella."

"Oh great even better punks who don't know what they are doing? How old are they twelve?"

Isabella squared her shoulders and took the chart from her grandfather. You could see the fire in her eyes as she approached the patient. He too seemed to notice the change in her demeanor as she approached him. Edward moved closer to the bed on the other side. Edward did all the talking, While Grandpa Masen stood at the end of the bed and just observed his grandkids.

"Lean forward."

Mr. Hess did just that. Isabella listened to his heart and lungs. Healthy. She took out the light pen and looked into his mouth, nose, ears and eyes. Healthy.

"Lay back."

Again he followed orders without a sound. Isabella started moving his arms. First the shoulder, followed by his elbow, wrists and each finger. She did this with both, her and Edward working as a team. Almost as if it had been practiced. She then started with his legs.

"Whoa there lady don't you touch my legs!" Mr. Hess tried to protest.

Isabella looked at Grandpa. Grandpa nodded. She then looked at Edward who also nodded. She turned and looked at Mr. Hess. Their eyes connected for a few seconds.

"Stay still." Edward commanded.

Mr. Hess stopped struggling and nodded. Isabella again reached for his legs. She lifted them at the hip. Then flexed his feet and ankles. She couldn't move the knees due to the casts but she could feel the injuries nonetheless. She looked at Edward meeting his eyes. He nodded and wrote on the chart. Once Isabella finished her overview of the patient she looked at Grandpa and smiled. She backed away and went to stand next to Edward. They seemed to get caught up in their own little bubble. While they did that Grandpa went and did a secondary check over so he could document what he concurred with. They left the room after wishing Mr. Hess a good day and headed back to Grandpa Masen's office. Once inside they sat down and began discussing everything that happened this morning and filing the proper paperwork for each patient. They finished around 1:30. They decided to go for a quick lunch in the cafe' inside the hospital. They let the secretary know where they would be and to page if he was needed. They finished the day as they did the morning. Grandpa never said anything about what happened in the room with Mr. Hess and neither did Edward or Isabella. They got home sooner than normal and Grandma Masen was thrilled. Grandpa was actually home in time for supper.

This continued for the rest of the week. Rumors of the children had spread throughout the hospital. Most of the staff would wave and say hello. They would often eat lunch with one of the other doctors or help with their patients if Grandpa was needed in surgery. Soon enough it was Friday. The only Doctor they were yet to meet was the elusive Dr. Cullen. Grandpa came back to his office after a morning surgery.

"Edward, Isabella?"

"In here Grandpa. The two called from the couches in his waiting room."

"There you two are. I know we haven't had much time today but then again it's not like I can find you half the time since you help more than just myself out." Grandpa chuckled.

"Sorry Grandpa."

"It's not a problem. I'm glad you like it here."

"We do, it's nice to feel like we are making a difference."

"Oh believe me you are. I have doctor's asking me if they can keep you here. I told them no. That you have to go back home in a couple of days but will be back next summer." The three laughed.

"So what is it you needed Grandpa?"

"Oh Doctor Cullen would like us to join him for lunch today. You up for it?"

"Most definitely. We have heard so much about him from the other doctors but have yet to get the chance to meet or work with him."

"Well then let's get going, he is always on call and might not have long. Perhaps you can convince him to let you shadow him this afternoon seeing as I have back to back surgeries this afternoon."

"Perhaps." Edward grinned and looked to Isabella who wore a matching smile.

The three moved quickly to the cafe' where they found Dr. Cullen sitting by himself in the corner of room.

"Dr. Cullen." Grandpa called catching his attention.

"Dr. Masen." Dr. Cullen stood and shook Grandpa's hand.

Edward and Isabella moved into view. Dr. Cullen stiffened slightly but relaxed almost instantly. Isabella and Edward looked at each other and then met Dr. Cullen's eyes straight on. The gold color caught the kids off guard. They had never met anyone with the that color eyes.

"Hello. Who do we have here?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"These are my grandkids that you have heard so much about. Edward and Isabella."

"Well then the Pleasure is all mine to meet such fine outstanding talents." Dr. Cullen said extending his hand for them to shake.

Edward took his hand and shook it. Then Dr. Cullen took Isabella's hand and kissed it. Isabella gasped slightly and looked toward Edward.

" _Eddie did you feel how cold he is compared to the other doctors?"_

" _Yes I did Bells. I'm also heard what he is thinking. It's almost the same as the Reservation. He can hear our heartbeats but suspects us of being vampires. This is crazy. What is going on here? Is it something in the water making certain people crazy?"_

" _Maybe we should look into that Eddie?"_ Isabella said laughing.

" _You're right it's crazy. Perhaps we can use this to our advantage in convincing him to allow us to shadow him for the afternoon."_

" _Yes let's I'm curious myself."_

It was only seconds that had passed between them for this conversation to take place. When they looked back to the two Doctors in front of them, neither seemed to notice anything.

"Shall we eat?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes Let's."

The four sat around the table eating and chatting. Isabella watching Dr. Cullen closely noticing he isn't really eating much but more like pushing his salad around his plate, taking small child like bites. She was linking everything together slowly.

"Dr. Cullen would it be possible for Isabella and myself to shadow you this afternoon, since Grandpa has back to back surgeries? We have heard so much about you and you are the only Doctor to which we haven't had the pleasure of working with." Edward asked

"Well I don't see why not. It would be an experience to work with the two of you seeing as how you are almost as talked about around here as I am." Dr. Cullen Chuckled. "And please call me Carlisle."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Well then I will leave you three to yourselves my pager just went off and I must get to my patients." Grandpa said. He kissed both kids on the head and shook Dr. Cullen's hand. Once he was out of sight Dr. Cullen stood.

"I have a feeling you two have a lot of questions." it was a statement.

"Yes sir I believe we do." Edward answered.

"Follow me then we can speak in my office."

Edward and Isabella followed Dr. Cullen back to his office.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: More Questions than Answers

Edward and Isabella sat across from Carlisle in his office. It was similar to their grandfathers except Carlisle's was larger.

"So you have questions for me?"

Isabella and Edward exchanged glances and then started their interrogation of the Doctor.

"Yes we have questions. To start with why did you look at us like a mystery was just laid in your lap that you need to solve, and don't try to lie we will know if you do." Edward stated calmly.

"Alright. I have a few suspicions as to why you are as talented as you are." _Only vampires could be as wise as they are. No mere child could be that dazzling or have that kind of control over people._

"I see. Why are your eyes gold? We have never come across anyone or ever read about a person having gold colored eyes."

"It has to do with my diet. I do not eat the same as normal people and it affects my skin pigment and eye color." _Yeah drinking animal blood is definitely not a normal person diet. Let alone a vampires._

"Okay well why is your skin so much colder than the other doctor's. I know most of them are cold because of the hospital temperature and the need to constantly wash your hands and disinfect them but yours are beyond that of the norm."

"Poor circulation. It is a part of the condition I have. It is why I'm on the special diet." _Yeah right dead people don't have circulation, and vampires are definitely dead._

"What do you know about the tribe down on the reservation?"

"What about them?" _What do they know? I hope those stupid dogs didn't do anything stupid. They signed the same treaty I did and I haven't said a word to anyone._

"Well they seem to look at us the same way that you did when you first saw us."

"Well perhaps I should ask a few questions and maybe we can solve this together." _Well it seems those dumb mutts didn't do anything stupid after all. I will have to call Sam and let him know that I have no idea what we are dealing with here._

"Ask away Carlisle."

"Why do you do all the talking?" Isabella seems like a sweet girl but she never speaks.

"Isabella is mute. She has never been able to speak."

"How does she communicate?" _if she cannot talk how can she indicate what she wants or needs?_

"Both Isabella and I can communicate through sign language and we both read lips efficiently."

"Why would you both need to know how to read lips?" i _f she is only mute it doesn't make sense that they would have to read lips she should be able to hear just fine?_

"Well Carlisle that is because I am deaf."

"How is that possible?" _How can we carry on this conversation as if they were both normal and yet they both have disabilities that would make this impossible._

"Isabella and I are very unique. We are extremely capable of appearing to be completely normal, similar to yourself I would guess."

"What do you mean similar to myself?" _Could they have figured it out? How could they I have done nothing different than I normally do?_

"Fear not Carlisle your secret is safe with us."

"What secret? What do you know?" _Time for damage control. Find out how much they know and if they told anyone else._

"I told you Carlisle, we are very unique. As for what we know, we know everything. Isabella why don't you tell the good Doctor what we know."

"How can she tell me?" _He said she was mute how is she gonna tell me anything?_

Isabella focused on Carlisle and began to relay her thoughts to him. He gasped.

"You're gifted as well?" _How can that be possible? What are they?_

"We were hoping you could tell us?"

"How are you doing that?"

"Can you keep it to yourself?"

"Of course. I have kept my own secret for well over 400 yrs."

"Well as you saw or heard I should say, Isabella can project her thoughts to anyone. We share a mental link that helps us communicate with each other, even though we would not need it, because I can read minds."

"You can read minds?" _what color am I thinking of...Blue_

"Really Carlisle? You are testing me?"

"Just answer"

"Fine Blue."

"Holy cow… so you have heard every thought I have had since we met?"

"Yes and we are just as curious as to what you could help us find out as you are."

"Well I would love to help you find out. But we can't do it here. Would you be willing to come to my home and we can talk more freely there?"

"Yes that would work. Isabella would like to know if your wife will be there as well."

"Yes Esmé will be home I am sure she would love to meet both of you as well. None of our children our home so it will just be the four of us then."

"Your children?"

"Yes Esmé and I have adopted several of our kind as children. Most are off at school right now. They attend a private boarding school."

"Will we get to meet them?"

"I don't think so at least not at this time. How much longer are you staying with your grandparents?"

"We only have a week left before we head home to Chicago."

"Well then I guess I will have my work cut out for me then won't I."

"We can keep in touch. We are allowed outside calls at the orphanage where we reside."

"You live in an orphanage?"

"Well yes we have been there for several years now and it is very much our home. They are our family so to speak. We could not willing leave them until it is completely necessary. Even then I am sure Isabella would make sure we kept in touch."

Edward smiled at Isabella and took her hand. Carlisle could see the love the two shared for one another as well as those they considered their family. Esmé would be heartbroken once she hears of the children's story. Carlisle was sure there was an interesting battle to be fought once he got home.

"Well then I shall expect you later tonight if that is alright with your grandparents. Now I think it best we get back to the rounds I still have to complete before I am free to leave for the day."

The three set off to do the rounds that Carlisle had yet to finish. Keeping the conversation between them light. Time flew by quickly with Carlisle receiving help and information from Edward and Isabella. It seems they were indeed very gifted. Now if only he could figure out how they came to be what they are? And what are they exactly?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Meeting Mrs. Esmé Cullen

Carlisle returned home after a long day at the office. After spending the afternoon with Edward and Isabella he was surprised to be home so early. Walking into the house he called to his wife.

"Esmé, dear, I am home."

"Carlisle! What are you doing home so early dearest? Did you lose a patient or..."

He cut her off before she could go much farther.

"No dear nothing of that sort. I just happen to have help this afternoon with my patients. Two very bright youngsters."

"Children?"

"Teenagers to be exact. Doctor Masen's grandchildren helped out around the hospital this week shadowing most of the doctors around, apparently this afternoon was my turn. They are quite unique, and very brilliant." he chuckled to himself

"Oh how so?"

"Well dear Edward is only fifteen and is already smarter than most of my staff, and young Isabella is wise beyond her mere thirteen years."

"Oh my they are just babes aren't they?"

"Don't let them hear you say that."

"Why?"

"It seems the pair have taken rather good care of each other over the last several years. From what I have gathered not only from talking to Dr. Masen but from the children themselves, these last eight years have been a tough road for the pair, considering their handicaps."

"What handicaps?"

"Well my dear Edward is deaf, and Isabella is mute."

Esmé gasped, it was unbelievable.

"On top of that the children themselves told me they live in an orphanage. So it's actually a surprise that they are spending the summer with family here in Washington."

"What do you mean they live in an orphanage?"

"Just what I said."

"But then how?"

"I don't know all the details perhaps the children would regale us with their story when they arrive later on for supper."

Carlisle smiled devilishly at his wife.

"You invited them over?"

"Yes dear, there is far more mystery to the two young orphans then I have let on but I will let them explain their story first and then we will set to work on unraveling this mystery."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Be your usual charming self and make something delicious for the children to eat."

Esmé nodded her head. She turned to head off toward the kitchen when she was again stopped by Carlisle's voice.

"Oh and don't worry about over cooking, the children know we don't eat the same as they do."

Esmé gasped. What did these children know about them? Why did they live in an orphanage? Where were their parents? Why did they just now come to Forks to be with their family? How long were they staying? Those were just a few of the questions running around the stay at home vampire mom's mind as she made her way to the kitchen.

It had been a couple of hours since Edward and Isabella had returned home with Grandpa Masen. They had told him all about being invited up to the Cullen home for supper that night. Grandpa was extremely shocked. No one ever went up there. On top of that Edward went on to tell Grandpa that Dr. and Mrs. Cullen did actually have children living with them they were just away at boarding school. Grandpa was not surprise that Dr. Cullen would send his children for a top notch education at the finest schools.

Soon it was time for them to go. Grandpa said he would drive them to the end of the Cullen drive-way seeing as how Edward and Isabella both insisted that they would walk the whole way. It ended in a stalemate until Grandma put her foot down and told them to let their Grandpa drive them to the drive-way at least so they knew they made it that far. They both conceded and agreed that if it would make Grandma feel better than it was okay.

Once at the drive-way Grandpa told them to call when they were ready to come home and to have a good time, and mind their manners. Edward said they would. They watched him pull away and head back home before they both took off at a run up the drive. They have been running a lot lately since they noticed the change in both their speeds. Isabella was slightly slower than Edward but was right on his heels nonetheless. It didn't take long for them to come to the porch of the huge manor. They slowed to a stop and walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

Esmé heard the knock on the door. She slowly made her way to the entrance to let them in. upon answering the door she was surprised at what she saw. She was confused. There was no way that these two children were only thirteen and fifteen. Both towered over her five foot two inches.

"Good evening you must be Mrs. Cullen. I'm Edward and this is my sister Isabella."

"Um...yes sorry. I was just a little stunned is all, please call me Esmé."

Esmé ushered the two to the sitting room.

"Where is Dr. Cullen?" Edward asked.

"Oh Please Edward call me Carlisle."

The man in question said entering the room.

"As you wish."

"I see you have met my wife Esmé."

"Yes Sir, I believe we have. I think she is a little stunned with our appearance."

"Well seeing as how you are not like other children your age you can understand her shock."

Edward and Carlisle laughed together as Isabella watched the two, amusement clear in her eyes.

"So would you like to get started or would you like to eat first?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"I think we would like to eat first." Edward answered for the pair.

Esmé went into the kitchen and returned with two plates. Edward and Isabella ate quickly. Feeling full and happy they pushed the plates away from themselves. Esmé was quick to remove them. Once she returned to the living room taking her place next to Carlisle the inquisition started.

"So Carlisle tells me you are visiting your grandparents?"

"Yes Grandma and Grandpa Masen were very generous in allowing us to stay with them for the summer."

"Where do you live when you are not staying with them?"

"We live in Chicago."

"Oh Chicago is such a lovely city. We visited there once. They have this most wonderful Dinner there. It's called Louie's delights do you know of it?"

"Actually we do. Louie is a close friend of ours. We go there every Friday after school."

"Oh that is lovely."

"Esme?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Why don't you ask what you really want to know, and not beat around the bush?"

"I…wasn't...I…"

"It's okay Esmé. Edward is very gifted and special just like I told you earlier." Carlisle told his wife as he took her hand.

"Okay then. Why do you and Isabella live in an orphanage if you have family here in Forks?"

"That would involve us telling our story. Are you ready to hear it?"

"Please."

Edward grabbed Isabella's hands and turned toward Esmé and Carlisle fully and began the tale of how they got to where they are now.

"I was seven and Isabella was only five when we overheard a conversation our father was having on the phone one morning. He was speaking with the orphanage in Chicago. He told them he could no longer take care of us because of our disabilities."

"What happened to your mother?"

Isabella's head dropped down and she sniffled. Esmé was quick to apologize.

"It's okay Esme. Our mother passed giving birth to Isabella. That is why our father truly wanted to give her away. He could not stand the fact that she took our mother from him. He blamed her, but knew that if he gave her away that I would blame him for losing them both and would grow to hate him. So he gave us both up. We spent the first three years at the orphanage until we were adopted out to the Duvall's. They were lovely people and cared for us greatly. Their son James was sick. He tried to rape Isabella."

"How old was she?"

"Isabella was only 8 at the time."

"And this James boy?"

"He was 14. He came home from hanging out with his older friends at a party and killed his parents. Then came after Isabella but I had already had her in my room with me. We called the cops and they took him away. He is in a mental asylum until he turns 18. Then we returned to the orphanage and the family we have there."

"Oh my goodness you to have been through a lot haven't you. So how did you find out about your grandparents?"

"It was three years after the Duvall's and it was just after Isabella's 11th birthday, we received news of our father's passing. He was killed by a drunk driver. When we showed up to his funeral we met Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie. We got to talk after the funeral and kept in touch these last two years. Then they surprised me for my birthday a couple months back and invited us to come stay for the summer. So here we are. Now we only have a week left and an interesting mystery that Carlisle has agreed to help us solve."

"And what is this mystery you speak of?" Esmé asked.

"Well dear that is where I will take over. You see not only myself, but it seems the tribal officers down on the reservation believe that these two may possibly be more like us then they are human."

"What do you mean Carlisle? They seem normal to me. I don't see how they could be anything like us."

"Esme love ask Isabella a question."

Carlisle looked toward Isabella and she nodded her approval.

"Okay. Isabella what would you like to do when you grow up?"

Isabella concentrated on Esmé and soon the motherly vampire gasped.

"But how?"

"Isabella and Edward are both very special dear. Edward here is deaf, but can read minds. Isabella is mute but can project her thoughts to others. The two can communicate with a link that connects their minds to each other. Edward explained that he can block others, the only one he can't is Isabella she can hear him as well as project to him without trying. Isabella cannot block the thoughts of others even when Edward does. So it's as if she uses his gift but can't shut it off like he can."

"So they have vampire gifts as humans?"

"Something like that. However if they were vampires they wouldn't have the disabilities that they have. That and they eat, sleep and grow like normal humans."

"So what are you thinking?"

"Well the res. Officers believe them to be like us but I believe they are something different. I will have to run some tests and make some calls and see if this has even been heard of before, but I believe I can figure this out." Carlisle finished.

"Is this what you children want?" Esmé asked.

"Yes we are curious as to why we can do the things we can do. We also would like to know if our physical changes have anything to do with what it is we are if we are not completely human. We also ask that you please keep this from anyone else even our grandparents."

"That won't be a problem, this is strictly need to know. I will start work on it shortly. Would you be willing to give me a blood sample from each of you?"

Edward and Isabella looked at each other then back at Carlisle nodding in agreement. Carlisle disappeared from the room and was back in the blink of an eye. He quickly took the samples and disappeared again, returning shortly after.

"Do you children like where you are living?" Esmé blurted out.

"Yes Esmé we do. As to the other questions we hear swirling around in your head. They treat us wonderfully there. Vicky is like the mother we never knew, and Mrs. Tanner is the grandmother we didn't have. Uncle Louie is great as is all our other adult friends we have made along the way. I couldn't imagine just leaving them without ever seeing them again. I feel as if someday soon we will have to say goodbye to them and it will be far too soon for either of us to like it any."

"I'm sorry it's just I wouldn't wish that feeling of unwantedness on anyone, and it seems as if you two have felt it more than necessary. I wish I could take away your pain but I know that you must be happy where you are in order for you to defend them as valiantly as you have. Please forgive me." Esmé dry sobbed into Carlisle shoulder.

"There is nothing to forgive Esmé."

Edward spoke as Isabella rose from her seat on the couch and went to Esmé pulling her into her arms. The two girls stood there like that for several minutes until Esmé pulled away and wiped away the non-existent tears on her face. It must have been a ghost of the memory of tears that she was wiping away.

They spent the next couple of hours talking and getting to know each other better. Esmé and Carlisle each telling their story to Edward and Isabella. Isabella cried for Esmé, as Esmé had cried for her. Everyone heard the storm rolling in on what was supposed to be a clear night. Edward comforted Isabella and listen as the storm dissipated. Carlisle was intrigued by what was happening. Soon enough it was late enough and the two said they should be getting home. Carlisle offered to give them a ride home seeing as how Grandpa Masen had work in the morning and Carlisle didn't. They graciously accepted. After giving good bye hugs to Esme they left and headed for home. Carlisle and Edward continued to discuss everything that was happening with himself and Isabella. By the time they made it to the front of the Masen home Isabella was asleep in the back of the car. Edward got out and carried Isabella into the house after wishing Carlisle a goodnight.

Tucking Isabella in he realized that they only had a week left here with the family they didn't know they had, but at the same time felt that the time was moving too slow and Edward couldn't wait to get back home to the family they knew in Chicago.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Letters from Carlisle

It seems that time passes too quickly. Sooner than they expected they were back in Chicago. The years seemed to be passing right before their eyes. Soon Isabella's birthday was upon them. The big 15, it has been two years since they have been back to forks. The orphanage was a flutter of activity. Edward and Vicky were planning her party like always. Isabella didn't seem as excited as she normally would but then again she never liked to be the center of attention. The party went off without a hitch. Presents were opened and thanks were given. Soon the party was over and everyone went their own way. Back in their room Isabella and Edward sat in the living area.

"Hey Bella what's wrong?"

" _I don't know Eddie, it just seems like things are really gonna change, and soon."_

"Why do you think that Bella?"

" _We got this letter from Carlisle this morning. I didn't wanna read it without you so i waited till after the party to even bring it up."_

"Well what do you say we read it?"

" _Okay."_

They sat together and opened the letter.

 _ **Dear Edward and Isabella, September 9**_

 _ **I hope this letter finds you well. I know it has been awhile since we last spoke but i have been extremely busy working on our little mystery. I have found some interesting things that i just couldn't wait to share with you. I know you are probably sitting in your room looking at each other right now wondering what it is that i couldn't wait to tell you. Well i will ease your minds. The results of your blood tests have come to an impossible conclusion! Your results say that you are more like us then we thought. Yes you are part vampire. I know it seems strange but i have a theory as to how that is possible. What do you know of your mother's family? Do you know your mother's maiden name? I know your father's background so i don't need that. See what you can find out and let me know as soon as possible. I will do my research on this end also. I hope this helps with the confusion as of what is going on with you both. Now i must go. Work calls. Hope to hear from you soon.**_

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **Dr. Carlisle Cullen.**_

 _ **P.s. Happy Birthday Isabella!**_

Both Edward and Isabella sat for a while, not sure of what this all means. Part vampire? How is that even possible! Of course they were unsure of their mother's maiden name so they would have to ask and see if they could find out. They were hoping it would be on the orphanage paperwork their father filled out when they were brought here all those years ago. With that in mind Edward and Isabella made their way to Mrs. Tanner's office to ask if she could help them. They knocked on the door when they reach her office.

"Come in."

"Good evening Mrs. Tanner."

"Well good evening to you too Edward and Isabella. What brings you to my office at this late hour?"

"We were wondering if you could help us with something."

"And what would that be?"

"Do you know if our father put our mother's maiden name on the paperwork he filled out when he placed us here?"

"Why would you need your mother's maiden name?"

Unsure of how much to tell her they decided to keep it as honest as possible.

"We are trying to create a family tree. Seeing as we know our father's side we were hoping to list our mother's side and see if we have any relatives alive on her side that we don't know of since father was not very forthcoming with that type of stuff. Knowing that he kept Aunt Renee, Uncle Charlie and our grandparents a secret who knows what else he kept from us."

"That is a good point. I will look and see if he placed it on there but I won't place my bets on it."

"Thank you."

"Oh you're welcome."

Mrs. Tanner stood and walked to some file cabinets in the back of the room. Opening one marked M. she searched for a while before pulling a thick looking folder out. Walking back to her desk and sitting back down before opening it. Briefly skimming the contents she looked like she had found something of importance to the children. Edward being the gentleman he is did not use his gift to read her mind and just sat patiently waiting for her to tell them of her discovery.

"Well children it seems as if you are in luck. It does list you mother's maiden name. It says here that her full name was Elizabeth Lucilla Ricci."

"Ricci? That's Italian right?"

"I believe so…yes."

"Thank you kindly Mrs. Tanner. We are going to let you get back to your work. Sorry to have taken so much of your time."

"Not a problem young Edward, I'm glad to have helped. I hope you find what you are searching for."

"Yes and thank you again good night."

"Yes good night."

Edward and Isabella hurried back to their room with their new found knowledge, thinking perhaps they have family abroad that not even their father would have known about. Once back in their room and then went their separate ways. Isabella headed off to inform Carlisle of their discovery hoping he may have more luck than they would with his contacts all over the world. Isabella grabbed her pen and paper and sat at her desk and began the task of writing a reply to their friend.

 _ **Dear Carlisle, September 9th**_

 _ **Thank you for keeping us up to date on your findings. I'm glad to tell you all is well here. We have looked into what you asked and have found out that our mother's full name was Elizabeth Lucilla Ricci. I hope this helps in your search to find us the answers we seek. To know that we are part your kind is a bit overwhelming and will take some time to wrap our heads around but I assure you it is nice to know that we can give a reason for the strange and wondrous things that are happening to us. I hope to find out more about this and with your help I hope we can move on with our lives fully using the gifts we have been given to further help those around us. Again thank you for your help.**_

 _ **Isabella and Edward.**_

 _ **P.s. Thank you for the birthday wishes.**_

It was months before the two would hear from Carlisle again. It was a cold wintry day and Edward and Isabella were on winter break from school when the next letter arrived. They waited patiently as Mr. Newton sorted the mail out in front of the orphanage. Taking the mail to Mrs. Tanner and rushing to their room to read the latest letter from their friend, both Edward and Isabella were excited to see what Carlisle uncovered for them.

 _ **Dear Edward and Isabella, December 21**_

 _ **I'm glad to hear that all is well. Yes the information you provided about your mother was extremely helpful in my search for answers. I am currently waiting for my contact in Italy to get back to me with more information.**_

 _ **Esmé sends her love and well wishes as well. She misses you two like no tomorrow. I swear she thinks of you two as her own children. As for my children Rosalie and Emmett have come home recently for a break. They were stunned at first to find the scents of two other vampires but once I explained the situation to them they understood. All they know is that I'm helping two fellow vampires out. They have heard Esmé speak of you often and are hoping to meet you this summer when you come to visit once again. Alice and Jasper my two other children are still away. They have sent letters of their travels and are also hoping to meet you when they are back in the states. As you know some of us have special gifts such as yourself, well Alice and Jasper have such gifts. I won't get into too much detail as it is their stories to tell but Alice can see the future, selectively though. However she can't seem to see either of you. Not sure why. As for Jasper well he is an empath. He can feel others emotions as well as influence them. He is the oldest of my children (in vampire years that is), again that is his story to tell. They can't wait to meet you. Please keep in touch and let us know how things are going with both of you.**_

 _ **Your friend,**_

 _ **Dr. Carlisle Cullen**_

This insight into Carlisle's personal life helped both Edward and Isabella connect with him better. They knew of his children from before but to know that they wanted to meet them was exciting. They couldn't wait for summer to return so they could go see their friend again. Isabella quickly made to reply to Carlisle and let him know that things are still well with them.

 _ **Dear Carlisle, December 22**_

 _ **We are glad to hear that the research is going well. We can't wait to hear what your contact can find out for us.**_

 _ **Tell Esmé we love and miss her too. Glad to hear your children are home for a visit. I would love to hear more about them. We look forward to meeting them as well. As for Alice and her visions well I can't say I know the answer as to why she can't see us; perhaps it has to do with our half-breed status? Jasper sounds interesting. How old is he exactly if you don't mind me asking? I can bet being an empath can be quite daunting at times. Feeling everyone's emotions all the time would give me a headache I'm sure. We are also looking forward to our visit this summer, can't wait to help out at the hospital again. Well it is getting late and daybreak comes faster than you think. So good nite for now.**_

 _ **Your friends,**_

 _ **Edward and Isabella.**_

Time flew by quickly once school went back into session again. Days turned to weeks and weeks to months. It was late April before they received another letter.

 _ **Dear Edward and Isabella, April 27**_

 _ **It has been months since our last correspondence and I hope that your plans for summer have not changed. I would love to go over what my contact in Italy has found out but I do wish to do it in person and not in a letter. I have worried for some time now if my letters to you are being checked. We have done some digging and have found that some of our mail has been tampered with. I think it has a lot to do with what we are researching but I'm not sure if it is good or bad. We must be careful of what we put as to not bring about suspicion as I fear we may have done. Hope to see you both very soon.**_

 _ **Your friend,**_

 _ **Dr. Carlisle Cullen.**_

Isabella and Edward sat puzzling over this latest letter. How could looking to a family background cause someone to want to read the letters they were sending? It was all so confusing. Isabella decided that she would send her next letter to her grandparents and have Grandpa Masen give it to Carlisle and see if that route would work.

 _ **Dear Grandpa,**_

 _ **Hope all is well with everyone out there? Edward and I are looking forward to coming and spending the summer with you all once again. Working in the hospital is very rewarding for us. We enjoy helping others. Tell Aunt Renee we miss her and Uncle Charlie. Give Grandma hugs and kisses for us both. And could you do us a favor by giving the enclosed letter to Dr. Cullen? Please and thank you. Now I'm sorry to cut this short but I must compose the letter to Dr. Cullen also.**_

 _ **Love always,**_

 _ **Edward and Isabella.**_

After finishing her letter to Grandpa Masen she started on her letter to Carlisle.

 _ **Dear Carlisle,**_

 _ **I'm sorry to hear that your mail is being tampered with. I have sent this via Grandpa in hopes that it won't get accosted by those who are not supposed to read this. It won't be long and we will be on our way to Forks once again for summer vacation. We can't wait to hear what you have found! Give everyone our love and we hope to meet some of them soon. Keep in touch.**_

 _ **Your friends,**_

 _ **Edward and Isabella.**_

Isabella sent off her letter to Grandpa Masen with Dr. Cullen's letter concealed inside. Hoping that it would help to keep it out of hands that need not see what is being passed between the two parties.

Somewhere in Volterra, Italy a man is pacing in a hallway waiting to speak with his Master. He has found someone snooping around in the public records looking for information pertaining to someone that his Master did not want his brothers to even know existed. Slowly the door opens and the man stops pacing.

"Enter Demetri."

"Master."

"Close the door please."

"Yes Master."

"Now what brings you to my private office at this ungodly hour?"

"Well Master I have been keeping an eye on the records department as you had asked and recently there have been some inquiries about an Elizabeth Lucilla Ricci."

"What!"

"Sorry Master I know your feelings on this matter and have come to you as quickly as I could without drawing suspicion to myself."

"I'm sorry for my tone Demetri please continue."

"This person was looking into her background and was looking at old family trees tracing back origins. It seems that there are descendant's looking for relatives."

"Descendant's?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you know anything else?"

"Just that the information was being sent to the United States. Somewhere in Washington I think."

"Isn't our good friend Carlisle Cullen living in Washington?"

"I believe that is where he was last known to be. May I ask why sir?"

"Perhaps our good friend can shed some light on this or know of who is trying to ascertain this information."

"I see, would you like me to get word to him?"

"No Demetri I think that will be all for now."

"Yes Master."

"Oh and Demetri?"

"Yes Master?"

"Speak of this to no one. Not even your Mate. Am I understood?"

"Clearly Sir."

"Good, now good bye."

Demetri left his Master's study and headed off to finish his duties. He was unsure of what was going on as his Master never told him why he was to do surveillance on the hall of records. He just did as he was told and reported back when anything came up. Demetri was left to wonder what could have his Master so upset, but decided to let it go for now. He had a feeling that things were gonna get messy here in his safe haven, quicker than normal.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Emmett and Rosalie McCarty Cullen

Emmett and Rosalie felt that they had been away long enough. It was time to return home to the family. It didn't take long for their flight to land. It was dark in Seattle so they didn't waste time renting a car and made their way to the closest wooded area and ran for home. They slowed as they approached the house. Upon stepping onto the driveway Emmett tensed pushing Rose slightly behind himself while crouching slightly. A low growl rumbling from his chest. Carlisle appeared on the porch once hearing the growl. With his hands raised in a diplomatic position he approached Emmett speaking lowly to him.

"Emmett son what is wrong?"

"Who is here Carlisle?" he growled.

"No one is here but your mother and I."

"I smell others. Who was here?"

Carlisle taking a deep breath picked up the departing scents of Edward and Isabella. It was like watching a light bulb click on above his head.

"Emmett son they are gone from here. They are new friends of mine who I am helping at the moment no need for you to work yourself up."

Rose standing from her crouch behind Emmett placed a soothing hand on his back, cooing softly in his ear until he calmed enough to stand upright.

"Explain please father" Rosalie asked.

"Why don't we go inside and I will explain as much as I can."

"Okay. Come Emmett."

The three walked into the house. Carlisle in the front and Emmett bringing up the rear. He was still unsure of the threat level. After living with Jasper for decades you become slightly more aware of your surrounds. That and Jasper had taught him to be more vigilant when it comes to strange newcomers.

Upon entering the living room Emmett relaxed more seeing Esmé gliding gracefully around the room with a carefree smile on her face. She was placing freshly cut flowers around the room. No doubt from her gardens out back.

"Please sit and I will tell you all about our new friends. Esmé would you like to join us."

Esme smiled and stopped what she was doing. She quickly skirted over to Emmett and Rose giving them each a hug and kiss on the cheek, welcoming them home like any mother would do. They all sat in pairs. Emmett and Rose on the sofa and Esmé perched on the arm of the chair that Carlisle had sat in.

"Now tell us about these new vampires?" Emmett urged.

"Oh Emmett dear they are wonderfully sweet and kind, well mannered. I can't wait for them to return this summer." Esmé gushed before Carlisle could even open his mouth.

"Now Esmé dear let me fill them in before you go all wishy-washy again." Carlisle chuckled slightly causing Esmé to slap his arm playfully.

Emmett watched his parents in this strange display. It's as if while they were gone that something wonderful had happened and brought a peace and happiness to them. This confused him even more causing him to get even more on edge then he was before. Was this some kind of gift that they used on them? Would they go back to normal if he destroyed these vampires who seemed to have brainwashed his parents? Carlisle must have sensed the change in Emmett's thoughts and called him out.

"Emmett we have not been brainwashed. I am no mind reader but I know that look and we are perfectly fine. They are our friends and you will treat them as such. You will understand once I tell you more." Esmé chuckled at the mind reader reference.

"Then get to talking pops 'cause this shit has my spidey senses tingling and I don't like it one bit."

"Fine. Last summer while you were all away on your adventures. We met the most interesting new friends. You have all met my colleague Dr. Masen correct." they nodded. "Well his son had passed away in a drunk driving accident. When his sister and her husband went to the funeral they met his two children. Now from what we heard Edward Sr. who is Dr. Masens son was estranged from his family. So they only knew about the children and had never met them."

"What does that have to do with the new vampires?"

"I'm getting to that Emmett now let me finish."

"Fine"

"So like I was saying. When Renee and Charlie went to the funeral they met the two children. It seems that Edward Sr. had given the kids up to an orphanage in Chicago."

"Why would he do that?" Rose asked slightly angry.

"I'm getting there. Now where was I? Oh right. Edward Sr. gave the kids up and never told anyone. So when Renee spoke with them after the service she found out that he had given the kids up years before because he couldn't handle the disabilities of the two by himself since his wife died giving birth to their youngest daughter."

"That is so sad why would the disabilities make him give up the only parts of his wife he has left?" Rose asked.

"Well Rose he blames the daughter for her death seeing as she was the one being born but he knew he couldn't get rid of one without the other hating him for it."

"What about the disabilities you spoke of?" Emmett asked. "And how old were they when he gave them up and how old are they now?"

"Well the kids were 7 and 5 when he gave them up. Edward will be 17 in May and Isabella just turned 15 in September. As for the disabilities I mentioned Edward is deaf, and Isabella is mute."

"Are you saying that he can't hear anything and she doesn't speak and they have been in an orphanage for 10 years and only found out after their father died that they had family they could have been living with?" Rose was appalled. If Edward Sr. wasn't already dead she may have killed him herself.

"Yes rose but they are very special. They are happy where they are. They have family there even if they aren't blood related."

"Well I guess that isn't so bad." Rose said sinking back into Emmett.

"That still doesn't explain the new vampire's dad."

"Well Emmett you see. Those new vampires are Edward and Isabella."

"Wait but you said that their parents died and that they are only 15 and 17. how can they be vampires and living in an orphanage with human children?"

Now Emmett was really confused. He didn't understand what Carlisle was saying. How was that even possible? Carlisle saw the confused look on his face and explained.

"They are only half vampire. They eat human food, sleep, and age. But I don't think they will age much longer. They have our strengths, but none of our weaknesses. They can go out in the sunlight and not sparkle. They don't need blood to survive but I believe they can ingest it if need be. They have a heart beat and are only slight cooler than a normal human. They can bleed and bruise like humans but heal quickly, much like the shapeshifters in la push."

"Wow!"

"That's what I thought. But that isn't even the best part." Carlisle was as giddy as a kid in a candy store who was just told he could get anything he wanted.

"And that would be?"

"They are both gifted."

"Huh?"

"Yes it is incredible how the pair communicate and interact with the world around them. They are both highly intelligent and are wonderful to be around."

"Okay so what are their gift's."

"Oh yeah sorry got carried away. Edward can read minds, and Isabella can project her thoughts to others."

"So even though Edward is deaf he can still hear you, and Isabella can't speak with her mouth but can with her mind...and no one has ever questioned this?"

"Not that we know of. They will be returning here for the summer and I can't wait to speak and work with them again."

'Whoa work with them?"

"Yes Emmett work with them. They help out around the hospital when they are here. The patients love them and they work wonders with all the staff. They are highly respected in the community, I can't wait to see what they decide to do once they are adults. I imagine they will do great things."

"You have a crush their pops?" Emmett Chuckled.

"Emmett Dale. Don't you even start on your father! Those children are a blessing and I am glad they came to us for help."

"Help with what?" this peaked Emmett's interest.

"Well they didn't know why they could do what they can, and wanted answers. It seems that the pack at the Reservation were thinking they were like us but didn't know how that was possible. Edward overheard their thoughts and apparently mine as well and came to me for help. We talked and took some blood so I could run it and compare it to normal human blood as well as vampire venom and came up with the half-breed results."

"Have you told them?"

"Yes I sent a letter out to them immediately afterwards."

"Well Carlisle if you are okay with them then I won't start nothing but I would like to meet them myself and make my own judgment calls."

"Oh Emmett I think you three will get along just fine." Esmé smirked. She was thinking of the pranks the kids pulled last time they visited. No one else figured it out but Esmé knew. It was mother's instinct or something like that. She always seemed to know things. They all thought she had a gift but wouldn't admit it.

Months passed and Emmett and Rose listened to Carlisle read the letters from Edward and Isabella every time they came. It seemed to them that Isabella did most of the writing and just added Edward in along with whatever she was writing always using we instead of I.

One day Carlisle came home from work chuckling to himself and seemed to be in high spirits. He waved a letter in the air and they all joined him in the living as usual when a letter came.

"Who is that from Carlisle?" Esmé asked.

"Well my dear it seems that our dearest Isabella is a sly one."

"Oh how so?"

"When I wrote to her telling them that we thought our mail was being tampered with she decided it best to send her letters to me via her grandfather. He came up to me with this letter at work and said that Isabella had asked him to give it to me in a letter she had wrote to him."

"She bypassed our mail by having it sent to someone else!"

"Yes now let's read what they have written."

He read the letter out loud and everyone chuckled at her cleverness for sending it third person mail. She told them they still planned on coming this summer and couldn't wait to hear what he had found out. Rose and Emmett made the decision then that they would stay with the family and meet these new friends.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N I wish to thank everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story thus far. I'm glad you all seem to enjoy it and the ways I have changed and played with the character dynamic. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. I promise there is much more twists and turns yet to come.

Now on with the story:

Chapter 15: Back in Forks.

Edward and Isabella were impatiently waiting for their flight to be called. They couldn't wait to get back to Forks and hear all the things that Carlisle had found out for them. It seems since the last letter from Forks time as been moving slowly. They were interested in meeting both Emmett and Rosalie. They had talked to them over the phone several times in the passing months, finding they had a lot in common. Rosalie and Isabella both share a love for cars, and writing. Emmett and Edward shared their loves of law enforcement and medicine.

 **Flight 117 for Seattle Washington is now boarding at gate 12**

Edward grabbed his and Isabella's bags and stood waiting for her to gather her other things. They rushed to gate 12. After putting their carry-ons into the overhead compartments they settled into their seats and awaited take off. The seatbelt light flashed on and the stewardess spoke over the intercom.

 _Thank you for flying Seattle Air. We hope your flight is pleasant. If you could please place your trays and seats in the upright position we can begin our flight. The exits are located at the rear and front of the plane. Our Captain today is Mr. Richard Conway. I'm your attendant Maggie. If you need anything during our flight please feel free to flag me down. Again I thank you for flying with us, we will be taking off momentarily._

Soon the plane was shuttling down the runway. Isabella clenched tightly onto the arms of her seat. She was never good with the takeoff or landings. Edward reached over and clasped her hand tightly in his.

"Bella everything will be fine."

" _I know that, I just don't like the feelings it gives me._ "

"It'll be over soon."

Isabella settle back into her seat and closed her eyes. Soon she was asleep. Edward sat and watched his sister as she sleep peacefully beside him. He wonder if Isabella was right when she said that things were gonna change. He just hoped that nothing between them would change.

Grandma and Grandpa Masen were waiting for Edward and Isabella at the arrivals gate in Seattle. It was wonderful to have Edward and Isabella stay with them for the summers. They feel like they have missed so much not having ever known the children before a couple of years ago. They knew that they were beyond special.

 **Flight 117 From Chicago is now landing.**

Finally was all they thought.

They watched as all the passengers disembarked the plane. Last but not least Edward and Isabella stepped into their line of sight.

"Edward, Isabella." Grandma called.

Both teenagers looked toward the voice calling them. A smile spreading across all four faces. Isabella ran to hug her grandparents. Even though they wrote often and called weekly she missed them dearly. Edward grabbed the bags and walked toward them shaking his head at his sister's antics.

"You know Isabella, it's not like you didn't see them just three weeks ago at my party." Edward said for everyone to hear.

Isabella just turned and stuck her tongue out at him. He just shook his head and hugged Grandma and shook Grandpa Masen's hand.

"It's good to see you both" Granma gushed. "You have both grown up so fast. You look wonderful."

"You to Grandma." Edward said while Isabella nodded.

"Thank you both. Now let's get you home, you must be famished."

"That sounds wonderful."

Edward no more then finished the sentence when Isabella's stomach growled. The four laughed and headed to the car. Before long they were pulling up to the now familiar farm house. As Edward and Isabella stepped out of the car they both got the feeling of being watched. Turning to look toward the Cullen house they could see two figures standing in the shadows under the trees. They turned toward each other and nodded. Having one of their famous silent conversations. They grabbed their bags and headed into the house.

"After settling in come to the kitchen, dinner will be done shortly." Grandma called as Edward and Isabella headed upstairs to their rooms.

Upon entering his room Edward noticed a note waiting for him on his bed. He didn't think Grandma or Grandpa would have put it there. As he got closer he could smell a sweet scent surrounding his bed. Knowing what they know, he knew it had to be a vampire. He sat his bag down next to his bed and picked up the letter. Settling down he opened it.

 _ **Dear Edward,**_

 _ **Glad to see you have returned. We have missed you and Isabella both. Emmett has been driving me insane asking when you were going to arrive. If you noticed he and Rosalie were probably stalking your grandparent's house when you arrived. They are simply obnoxious about meeting you both. Please don't be angry with them they are just curious. It's not often we make friends outside the family. I hope to see you soon and I hope you both get settled in okay.**_

 _ **Your Friend,**_

 _ **Carlisle.**_

Wow. Edward wasn't sure what to make of the letter. At least now he knows the presence in the woods isn't a threat to him or Isabella. He will have to give them a call after dinner and let them know that everything is okay.

In the room next door to Edward's, Isabella noticed a similar note on her bed. Placing her things in their proper places she finished quickly with her unpacking and sat at her desk to read the letter.

 _ **Darling Isabella,**_

 _ **I have a feeling that Edward has already read his letter from Carlisle. I thought I would be nice if this time I got to write to you. Emmett and Rosalie are overly excited for you to be here. I have a feeling they are outside your home right now lurking in the woods. We are extremely happy to have you back here in Forks. I hope you can come visit us soon. I won't keep you long seeing as how you just arrived. Please give Edward my love and come see us when you can.**_

 _ **Your's Truly,**_

 _ **Esmé**_

" _Eddie"_

" _Yes Bella?"_

" _Did you get a letter too?"_

" _Yes, what did your say?"_

" _I asked you first."_

" _It was just Carlisle saying that he is happy that we are back and hopes that his stalker children didn't scare us."_ Edward chuckled mentally to his sister.

" _Yeah Esme said the same thing except she hopes we can come see her soon."_

" _I plan on calling them after dinner. So I will need you there with me anyway okay."_

" _Sure that sounds great. So those two in the woods were Emmett and Rosalie?"_

" _Carlisle is sure of it."_ Edward laughed again.

" _Yeah Esme said basically the same. Except she said they were lurking."_

" _Carlisle called them stalkers."_ Edward and Isabella fell into a fit of giggles.

"Edward, Isabella. Dinner is ready" Grandma called from down stairs.

"Come Bella let's get some grub and call the wardens so they can reign in their inmates."

" _Okay."_

Edward and Isabella headed down stairs to the kitchen. The table was already set with all the food placed on it already. They all sat down and began to eat. It wasn't long until Grandpa Masen was leaning back and rubbing his stomach.

"That was delicious." Grandpa moaned loudly.

"You're welcome dear." Grandma replied.

"Yes Grandma that was really good." Edward spoke for both him and Isabella.

"You're both welcome."

"Grandma is it okay if we use your phone. We promised Dr. Cullen we would call him once we were settled in. Two of his children are home for the summer and would like to meet us?"

"Sure Edward go ahead. Give them my best."

"Thank you."

Edward and Isabella left the kitchen and headed toward Grandpa Masen's study so they could have some privacy. It's not like they expected their grandparents to ease drop, it just gave them a chance to hear them before they got to the door. Once in the room they sat down at the desk and picked up the phone. Dialing the number they waited while it rang.

"Hello Cullen Residence."

"Esmé, it's Edward and Isabella."

"Oh Hello dears, I take it you are all settled in."

"Yes we are. Thank you for the note you left, and Grandma sends her best."

"Well you're very welcome Isabella, and tell her I said the same to her."

Esmé didn't need to be a mind reader to know it was Isabella who thought that.

"You're getting good at that Esmé."

"Well getting to know you children over the last two years helped in telling your personalities. I don't see you thanking anyone for writing you a note." Esmé chuckled.

"You're right I wouldn't. I prefer phone calls or face to face communications."

"I knew that. So when are you coming to see us?"

"Maybe tomorrow. Grandpa and Grandma have to work so we will be fending for ourselves."

"Well then I insist you come over."

"This wouldn't be a polite way of telling us to come over so Emmett shuts up and leaves you alone would it?" Edward asked chuckling lightly.

"Well I guess it could be taken that way."

Edward could hear laughter in the background. Then Carlisle's voice.

"No that is the way you meant it. Emmett is driving us crazy."

"Okay so yeah it is. Please could you come shut him up?"

"Why Esmé all you had to do was ask."

Edward looked to Isabella and saw the amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Okay Esmé we will be over in the morning once Grandma and Grandpa leave for work. So we will see you all tomorrow but for now I think Isabella and I should get some rest." Edward said it rather loudly knowing that if Emmett and Rosalie were close that they would hear and go home.

"I take it they are still lurking outside?"

"Not sure but I figured it couldn't hurt."

"Your right. I will let you go so you can get your rest. I know you had a long day."

"Yes and good night Esmé, Carlisle."

"Good night children" Esmé and Carlisle called together over the phone.

Edward and Isabella hung up the phone and went to say goodnight to Grandma and Grandpa.

"You children off to bed?"

"Yes we came to say goodnight and to let you know that we will be going over to the Cullen's tomorrow while you are both at work, and Mrs. Cullen sends her best."

"Well that is lovely. I hope you won't be a bother."

"No actually Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are actually really happy we could come over. Apparently their son Emmett is driving them mad asking about when we are gonna come over."

"Well it's good to know you will get to meet someone your own age."

"Yes thank you Grandma."

"You're welcome. Now go get some rest."

"We will. Goodnight Grandma."

Edward and Isabella gave hugs and kisses to their Grandparents before heading up to bed. What a long day it has been. They are both happy to be back in Forks and can't wait to meet their newest friends.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Traveling with the Pixie.

It's been four years since Jasper and Alice left home. They have been traveling on an adventure or a quest if you will. They have seen all of northern Europe so far and still haven't found what they set out to find.

Let's go back to where it began. It was a dreary day in Toronto and the children had just arrived home from school when Alice had one of her visions. Everyone stopped what they were doing and waited patiently for her to come back to the now. When she came out of it she screamed so loudly that Jasper thought he might just have managed to lose some of his hearing. The amount of joy radiating off of her made him want to dance. Which for Jasper just felt wrong.

You see Jasper was a man's man. He was a soldier born and bred. He fought in wars both as a human and a vampire. His scars were a monument to his survival. But he could no longer bear the life of fighting and bloodshed and was saved by one he let go free. Peter his only friend and companion had rescued him promising him a life of peace and freedom. But it was short lived as his gift made his life just as complicated. He could feel the pain and fear of his victims. He once thrived on that feeling but now it caused him pain. It was years later when Alice had found him out wandering. She promised him a life without pain. So he gladly went with her. Feeling hope for the first time. Over the years their friendship grew. She became is family. A sister if you will. He would protect her with his life. Still he felt empty. Like a part of him was missing.

So when finally Alice had revealed what her vision held, Jasper was the first to hug her and return her feelings of joy. It was then that Alice made the decision to search out her true mate who she saw in her vision. It wasn't much to go on but she knew he wasn't around here. She described her mate to her family, saying she couldn't see his face but she heard his voice. It was commanding and strong. She said he wore a cape with a hood which is why she couldn't see his face. They decided then he must be in Europe somewhere as that is the only place to which a vampire would wear such a thing. Alice said she must find him, and without a second thought Jasper said he would go with. He felt his need to protect Alice from harm was good enough reason for him to tag along on this adventure.

Alice agreed and with that they set off to find her happily ever after.

That brings us back to the present. They have been searching for four years. Jasper has seen England, Sweden, Holland, Poland, Russia, Switzerland, Denmark, France, Portugal, and Spain. Together they learned six new languages and many different customs. Alice was in the height of her glory for as they traveled she managed to talk Jasper into several different shopping trips, and multiple fashion shows. Jasper was feeling worn out. He was ready to call it quits and head home. It was on one of his many thoughts that he decided to tell Alice that he wanted to go home, but as usual she already knew.

"Oh Jasper, I know it seems as if we have been gone a long time and I miss home too but I have to find him. You understand don't you?"

"Yes Alice I understand. But I miss home, I miss mom yelling at Emmett for breaking things, I miss dad trying to stop the fighting between you and Emmett for something stupid he did. I miss Emmett's big loud voice that never shuts up. Hell I even miss Rosalie's bitching. Can't we please go home?"

Jasper knew he soundly like a whiny kid but he didn't care. It's been four long years traveling with Alice. He knew the family had moved since they left. They went home to Forks. They had been planning on heading there after the school year finished. It was March when they left so that meant the family moved only three months after they left.

"Please Jasper just one more month. If we haven't found him by then we can go home!"

"Fine but one month is all you get Alice. Where are we heading anyway?"

"Italy."

With that the pair boarded a plane in Spain. Jasper was weary of heading to Italy. He knew that is where the Volturi lived. They have been after him since he was in the southern wars. They coveted his gift and wanted him in the guard, as well as Alice. Both had politely declined, but that didn't mean that Aro would give up so easily.

It was dark out when the plane landed outside Rome. Alice said it was daylight when she saw him in her latest vision. She still hadn't seen his face but the surroundings were clearer. She said he was in an ancient looking city. The buildings were tall and shaded most of the roadways so that it seemed dark. That there was a clock tower in the center of the city.

That helped to narrow down their search. They went to the city archives and researched ancient cities in Italy. They found a few. This would make it easier for them to return home in a month if they found him, or not. So they started on their way. Rome of course being one of the oldest cities they started their search there. Nothing resembled Alice's vision so they decided to move on. Venice was next. As beautiful and full of ancient architecture as it was it still didn't match her vision. Next they headed to Florence. Still no luck. They did however start to learn the Italian language. They figured it would help them if they could speak with the locals and see if they knew of the city with the large plaza and clock tower. They searched for days looking all over most of Italy. It was about a week before the month was up that Jasper couldn't take anymore.

"Alice we need to stop. I know we can't get physically tired but I feel drained. All these emotions are taking its toll on me I need to rest."

"Okay Jasper. We will stop in at the hotel down the road. We can stay there for two days. You can rest and hunt and shower, while I shop for souvenirs for the family."

"Shopping, really Alice haven't we enough junk to drag home as it is." Jasper said while eying the eight suitcases full of merchandise that Alice had purchased since they began their trip.

"I feel it is necessary that they have a token of each place we visited."

"Fine do what you will. But don't expect me to carry all of this myself."

"But Jasper..." Alice whined putting on the pouty face that seemed to work every time.

"NO! I don't care if you pout, whine, scream, holler, and throw a temper tantrum, I am not your slave or bell boy I will not lug all your trinkets around for you. Perhaps you should see if you can ship some of that stuff home from the motel."

"Fine." Alice huffed seeing she wasn't gonna sway him.

They went to the hotel and Alice did as suggested. She packed away the things she had bought so far and had them mailed back to the house in Forks. While she did that Jasper went and arranged a room for them. Renting a suite with two twin beds. They didn't need to sleep but to keep up appearances they got separate beds.

Once in the room Jasper went to change clothes so he could go hunt in the nearby forest. It didn't take him long to find a small herd of deer. He finished quickly and headed back for a shower. When he got back he noticed that Alice was not in the room and figured she went to go shopping. After he showered he laid on the bed and closed his eyes. Sure he couldn't sleep but he could pretend and that was often enough for him to recharge and be ready to go in a couple of hours.

It felt like only minutes later that Jasper was brought out of his restful state by a squealing Alice jumping wildly on the end of his bed. Opening his eye slowly he looked at Alice. She was practically glowing. Her emotions were of the same caliber. Something had made Alice extremely happy. Sitting up slowly he decided to ask.

"Alice what has gotten into you?"

"Oh Jasper I have the most wonderful news." she chimed as she twirled around like she was dancing with someone.

"What pray-tell is this wonderful news?"

"I know where to find him."

"Find who?"

"My mate silly."

"How did you find the city?"

"I was in this wonderful old shop and I was speaking with the shopkeeper there and they said they knew of the city I spoke of."

"And?"

"Well you're not gonna like it but we have to go"

"Where Alice?"

"Volterra."

That one word shot anger through Jasper. He knew if Aro found them he would try to convince them to stay. Alice was right he didn't like it not one bit.

"No"

"What?"

"I said No Alice we are not going."

"Why?"

"I will not risk our safety so you can go gallivantin' around some ancient runes in search of a man that you have no idea what he looks like, all while under the watchful eye of those vultures. You know that they want us to join them, you know if they catch us it won't be easy to get away."

"But Jasper I have to go."

"Alice."

"Please just one day. If I don't find him we will leave and never look back."

Alice had tears shining in her eyes that would never fall. Jasper couldn't stand to see the woman who has become his family, his little sister in all that pain. He would do anything to make her smile.

"Okay..." he drawled. His southern accent slipping through.

"Oh yes. Thank you Jasper thank you. I don't know how I will ever repay you."

"I can think of a few ways..." Jasper said with an evil smirk.

"No Jasper I will not buy you those hideous cowboy boots you have been drooling over for a decade now."

"But Alice."

That is how the night continued. Jasper trying to get her to see reason and Alice avoiding it like the plague. It was approaching dawn when the two left to hunt once more before setting off to Volterra. Jasper still wasn't sure about this but he wanted Alice to be happy.

It was sometime after noon when they reached the ancient looking city. Jasper's senses were on high alert and every nerve in his body was tingling. As they approached the main gate a woman of vampire beauty stepped up to greet them.

"Hello and welcome to Volterra. Please state the reason for your visit."

"We have come to see the city and search for someone who we believe lives within the city." Alice replied calmly.

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay please feel free to seek council with the kings if you need any assistance in locating your missing friend."

"We will be sure to do that." Alice again replied calmly.

The woman let them pass. Jasper could feel her eyes on him as they moved through the gates.

"Don't worry Jasper I won't let her eat you." Alice chuckled while Jasper shot a glare in her direction.

They were almost to the center of the city when Alice once again went into a vision. Her emotions were spiraling in circles so quickly that Jasper couldn't get a handle on just one. It took but a minute or two for her to come out of it. When she did the smile on her face could have lit up half the country.

"He's here" was all she said.

"Where Alice?"

"He will be under the clock tower in exactly 20 minutes. He will be wearing that same cloak. And he does not look happy to be there. It's as if he is doing his job. He seemed to be giving orders to someone."

This set Jasper's already fragile nerves into a tizzy. The only ones who gave orders around here were the Volturi or their guards. If this man was giving orders then he must be one of the guard. That worried Jasper. What if he was a guard and he was Alice's mate would he want her to stay with him here? Would he come with them and leave the guard? What if Aro forbid him to leave? Oh this was so not good thought Jasper.

As Jasper came out of his thoughts he noticed that they had moved to an alley that was right alongside the clock tower. He didn't remember moving there, he must have been really lost in thought.

"Any minute now Jasper and my mate will be standing right there." Alice pointed to what looked like a doorway leading under the tower.

"Uh..."

Jasper didn't know what to say to that, or how to feel about the situation as a whole. Just as he was about to speak again they heard loud voices coming from under the tower. Then as if by magic three robed figures appeared. Jasper studied the three cloaked vampires. The one in charge seemed to be just slightly taller than Alice, which would put him at about 5'4. The other two were much taller. Almost as tall as Jasper's 6'4. They stood silently watching this vampire order the other two about. From the gist of the conversation the two men were to find two vampires who had recently entered the city and bring them back to the tower so they can be taken to Aro. It was then that they realized that the two vampires he was speaking of was them. Jasper slowly stood more in front of Alice as if to shield her, but Alice being Alice pushed him aside so she could continue to watch the man giving orders. Once the other two took off toward the front gates to catch their trail they moved a little closer to the tower. The leader of the three still stood there looking over the center of the city. His emotions were sad and longing. Like he too was searching for something. A minute or so passed when he stiffened. Jasper felt the moment he felt their presence.

"Come out from wherever you are hiding. I know you are there and unless you want me to use my gift then I suggest you step forward."

His tone was commanding. It reminded Jasper of his voice when he was in the wars. Slowly they stepped out. Jasper slightly ahead of Alice, blocking the stranger's view of her.

"Come into the tower it is too bright to be outside today."

"Sure." Jasper said hesitantly. He didn't wanna start a fight with one of the guard. He knew it wouldn't end well for anyone.

They followed him further under the tower until they were all shaded inside the building. The man turned slowly toward Jasper and Alice. Jasper stiffened and prepared for anything, but what happened is not what he expected. The man or should we say boy dropped his hood. He had dark hair and crimson eyes. He looked even paler then Jasper and Alice if that was possible. He was slightly built now that they could see him up close. Not Jasper or anywhere close to Emmett in build but like a lanky teenager who spent his afternoons in the gym.

"State your business here." the boy demanded.

"We came to see the city and search for a friend."

"How long do you plan on staying?"

"Just for the day. If we haven't found him by nightfall we planned on leaving." Jasper answered. Alice was still hidden behind him and had yet to say a word.

"And does this friend have a name?"

"We do not know his name. My sister saw him in a vision and said he was her mate."

"So your sister is a seer?"

"To an extent yes. But it is optional."

"Optional?"

"Her visions are based on decisions therefore if the person in the vision changes their mind then the vision changes."

"I see and what does this person you seek look like."

"We do not know this either. His face was covered in a hood much like the one you wear." Jasper again answered.

"So you know not his name or his features yet you are sure he is here in Volterra?"

"Yes her vision showed this clock tower and that the man in her vision would appear at this tower giving orders to someone whom she did not see."

"You mean to say that she saw me giving orders to Felix and Demetri?"

"Yes I believe so."

"Why does your sister hide behind you then if she believes this man to be me?"

"She is afraid and as I am older than her and have seen many battles I am her protection." Jasper said crossing his arms over his chest. He pulled himself up to his full height which compared to the boy before him was rather tall.

"I do not wish to harm her. Only to meet the one that believes she is destined for me."

Jasper could feel the truth in his words. He turned his head slightly and looked down at Alice over his shoulder.

"Alice dear would you be of so kind as to step out here and meet this young man."

Alice looked up into Jasper's face and saw that she had nothing to fear and slowly nodded her head. She peered out around Jasper's arm at first and looked over at the man from her vision. She started at his feet and worked her way up to his face. Still not leaving the complete sanctuary of Jasper's protective form. She continued to scan him as she came to connect her eyes with his she paused. Left a soft "oh" escape her lips. They both seemed completely mesmerized by the looks of it. Jasper cleared his throat breaking whatever spell was set upon them.

"How bout we do introductions first." he spoke.

"Sorry I don't know where my manners have gone. I'm Alec."

"I'm Jasper, and this Darlin' little sprite here is Alice."

"Hello." Alice said shyly.

"Hi." Alec replied.

"Shall we sit and talk then?" Jasper asked again breaking the silence that fell between them.

"Yeah let's do that." Alec mumbled.

Jasper could feel the emotional bond between the two already. Alice had finally found her mate.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Somewhere in the Castle.

Somewhere inside a castle in the center of Volterra, a vampire king sat in his office thinking over the events of the past few months. He has hidden himself away from his brothers in fear they would find out that he was hiding something. The only one who knew that there was something wrong was Demetri. The king was not worried about this though. He knew Demetri would never turn against him, for he was his sire, his maker, his father for all purposes. That was the main reason that he gave Demetri the task of watching the archives. He couldn't let his secret out. If he did his brothers would not only destroy him but Demetri and everyone involved. It would be such a waste of life. The king knew that it wouldn't be long before someone came looking. It had been several centuries that he had kept this secret. What would his wife have thought about him hiding their family? He knew it was for the best that his brothers wouldn't understand. They made the secrecy law, and the law of immortal children. But what he had hid was neither.

He heard a commotion outside his chambers and open the door to find Demetri and Felix in a heated discussion.

"Master has said for us to go with Alec into the city. There are two vampires who have recently entered the city and he wants them brought to the castle." Felix told Demetri.

"I do not take orders from your master Felix. If my Master wishes me to accompany you then it shall be done."

Feeling the king's presence they both turn and bow.

"Please rise. What is all this talk of vampires in the city?"

"Chelsea came across two vampires entering the city on her way home. She asked them to state their business and they told her they were here to see the city and to locate someone. She said if they needed assistance to come to the castle. Then sent them on their way. Once home she came straight to my Master's chambers and told him of the newcomers and he wishes for myself and Demetri to accompany Alec to fetch them sir." Felix rattle off.

"I see. Well Demetri I feel as if you should accompany them." the king spoke looking at Demetri.

Demetri caught the message his Master was sending out. Keep an eye on them perhaps they can answer some of our questions. Demitri nodded and left quickly with Felix to find Alec.

Alec, Demetri and Felix made it to the clock tower in no time through the tunnels constructed under the city. Alec was the head of the guard. Demetri his second and Felix a grunt. He had no smarts but was a mass of muscle that could be used. Once they got close to the doorway of the square Demetri could already sense the two vampires that stood in the alleyway adjacent to the hall they were in. He said nothing to his companions and listened to Alec's order.

"Go find these two and bring them back here. Master Aro wishes to speak with them."

Demetri and Felix split going in two different directions. Demetri circled around and came back into the alleyway that the two vampires stood in. He watched them from a distance and listened into their conversation. It seemed that the small female vampire was a seer. And the large male was a warrior. Probably the protection for the small female. He listened as they spoke in hushed tones not to attract attention to themselves as they stood watching Alec. He heard the female call the male by name. Jasper. That name sounded familiar to him. He stood thinking about it for a while when he heard Alec call them out of the place they were hiding. He followed slowly behind staying downwind from the pair. He watched as they entered the clock tower and spoke to Alec. He wasn't close enough to hear the whole conversation only snippets here and there. He found that the seer was called Alice and that she had a vision of some sort about Alec. He also heard that Jasper was indeed her protector. When he stood tall Demetri got a good look at him. His posture and body language screamed control and dominance. He was a warrior. When he whispered over his shoulder to a shaking Alice, Demetri got a good glimpse of his face. He knew now why he recognized the name. Jasper, as in Major Jasper Whitlock. God of War. Ares. El Diablo. He was known by many and feared by all. Aro coveted his gift but was afraid of the vampire. It was a respect that Demetri held for this vampire. Anyone who could make the kings of their world shake where they stand deserved nothing less. But why was he here? Why was he protecting the seer? Demetri inched closer to hear more of the conversation. Alec seeming to have read his mind and asked the questions he needed answers to.

The Major saw the seer as a sister. Family. They were here because the seer had saw Alec in a vision as her mate. Demetri did a double take at that tidbit of information. If that is true and Alec finally found his mate his sentence here with the guard was up. He was free. It was a stipulation that was in all their contracts. Unless of course one's mate was in the guard. All that needed to be done was to have Master Marcus prove the bond with his gift in front of the council. In order for that to happen they would have to enter the castle and if the Major entered the castle there is no guarantee that he will be leaving. Master Aro would be sure of that. Then again the Major could take us on and win. Demetri had seen him in action. He has taken down entire armies by himself. Gifted and nongifted it mattered not. Even Alec and Jane's powers would not work on him. They tried, from a distance of course so as not to be seen by anyone. Master Aro wanted him incapacitated and then brought back to the castle. Well his plan hadn't worked. Demetri was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed that they had moved further into the tower. Once he became aware of this he too moved closer. He stood in the entryway in an out cove so as not to be seen. He had only been standing there for a few moments when a hand on his shoulder jolted him. He spun to see none other than the feared Major himself staring at him.

"May I ask why it is you're eavesdropping on a private conversation?" Jasper Drawled.

"I was.."

"Spit it out boy I haven't the time for your sputter." Jasper spoke his onyx eyes looking deep into Demetri's ruby ones.

"I was sent to find the two new travelers but I sensed that they were close by so I took off and double backed into the alleyway behind them."

"So you followed us and listened in on our conversation instead of makin your presence known?"

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to be rude I didn't' wish to interrupt." Demetri feared for his life. He knew the rumors about Jasper and did not wish to anger him further.

"You have no need to fear me boy. How much have you heard?"

"Just your names and purpose for being here."

"Good go tell your Masters that we wish an audience with them. All of them. It seems my dear sister here is the true mate to your head of guard."

"Yes sir."

Demetri hurried back to the castle with lightning quickness. He did not wish to die. He ran straight for his Masters' chambers. Knocking swiftly and entering once given the okay.

"Master you are not going to believe who the newcomers are?"

"Demetri spit it out and calm down. Now tell me who are visitors are."

"It is Major Jasper Whitlock sir and his sister. She is a seer and is the true mate to Alec sir. They wish a council with you and your brothers. They want the bond proven. But I believe him when he says they are mates. You and I both know of his gift."

"You are right about that Demetri. Did he say anything else?"

"No sir."

"Fine. Go to my brothers and tell them to meet in the council chambers in one hour. After that go and tell Major Whitlock that we will meet with him then."

"Yes sir."

Demetri took off like a bat out of hell. When he reached the feeding chamber he found the other two kings sitting on their thrones' having just finished a meal.

"Sire's my Master wishes me to let you know there is to be a meeting in the council chambers in one hour."

"What is the nature of this meeting?" Master Aro asked.

"It is a bond reading sire."

"A bond reading for whom?"

"Alec sire. He has found his mate in one of the new visitors."

"Well then let's see to it that that is not the truth. We wouldn't want to lose one of our best guards now would we?" Aro asked.

"We should hope not sir." Demetri added. Even though he was happy for Alec. He only wished he too could leave this place.

"Go now Demetri and tell our young Alec to please bring his mate and join us in the council chambers."

"Yes sir."

Demetri was again running at top speed to get back to where Jasper waited. Upon entering the tower chamber he noticed that Alec now had the female vampire Alice sitting in his lap with his arms securely wrapped around her. Jasper stood sentry over the couple.

"Major Whitlock sir?"

"Demetri?" Jasper quirked an eyebrow in question.

"They would like your presence in the council chambers in the castle in one hour."

"Do they know I'm am with them?"

"Only my Master knows you are coming. I said nothing to his brothers."

"Good I love a good surprise. It's keeps the old ones on their toes. No?"

Demetri couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was the god of war really making jokes? He shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. Jasper felt his disbelief and laughed.

"Oh Demetri do lighten up. I know you have heard the stories of me and fear me to a point. I can smell it on you. Like I told you before you have nothin to fear. I have not been that monster in a long time. However that does not mean I have forgotten any of it."

Demetri nodded but still wasn't convinced. He would watch his steps and mind his p and q's around the Major.

Jasper stood in the shadows of the council chamber. They would be able to sense him but not see him. That was the way he liked it. Alec and Alice sat hand in hand on two of the chairs in front of Jasper. He was close enough to jump in if things got heated.

Demetri entered first followed by Marcus, then Felix, Caius, then Renata, and finally Aro. Each king had a guard to protect him. As if that would stop Jasper. He knew of Renata shielding gift and he could work around it. All he had to do was send her enough of the right emotion and she would be rendered useless. The kings took their seats and the guard each standing behind a king.

"Alec my boy I hear you have found a mate?" Aro said in a fatherly tone.

"Yes Master I have. I would like to have Master Marcus prove our bond so we can be on our way."

"You wish to leave us my boy?" Aro asked again.

"I wish to see the world with my mate by my side. I wish to meet her family that she speaks so highly of."

"Oh and what family pray-tell are you from my pretty one?" Aro asked Alice.

Both Alec and Jasper growled causing the kings to finally notice there was another in the room.

"Who is there?" Caius asked.

"No one you need to concern yourself with. Now can we get on with this? I would like to get home…" Jasper snarled.

Caius sat back. He had never heard a more menacing sound in all his existence. Unsure of whether or not to push the subject Caius just let it go. For now of course.

"My father is Carlisle Cullen." Alice answered. Looking for the reaction from the kings.

Of course they knew of Carlisle. He had lived with them for a few decades when he was younger.

"Carlisle Cullen you say?" Aro asked.

"Yes sir. Carlisle is my father, his wife and mate Esmé is my mother. I also have a brother Emmett and a sister Rosalie."

"A yes I have heard that my good friend has found others who prefer his chosen diet."

"Yes he sired, Esmé, Emmett, and Rosalie. I myself found them a few years after."

"So you are not of Carlisle's venom then?"

"No but I am his child none the less, and bear the Cullen Crest."

Alice proudly wore her crest on a satin band around her neck for all the world to see. She loved her family and would do anything for them to be happy. Now was not the time to think of this right now she needed to remain focused so that she could keep her happiness.

"I had heard tale that there was another with the Cullen clan. Is that not true?"

Jasper knew where this was heading and deciding that now would be a good time to make himself known. Stepping out of the shadows and standing behind Alice and Alec, he stood his full height and wore a grimace on his face. Demetri stepped back a step as did Felix. Renata the poor thing started to shake. Jasper was feeding off the fear in the room. He had forgotten how refreshing it was to make those around you quake in fear. He smirked slightly at the kings.

"It is true." was all he said.

A look passed between the kings. They heard the rumors that the Major was staying with the Cullen's they weren't sure of why or how this came to be but it worried them. They knew Carlisle did not seek power so they worried not. However now that they know for sure that he is staying there, they worry if they let Alec go if Carlisle will not change his mind and try for a power switch. Jasper feeling the conflicting emotions of the kings laughed out right.

"You old fools honestly think that Carlisle would want your jobs? He enjoys his peaceful existence and no matter how many powerful friends he has he would not wish your lives or jobs on anyone."

The look of surprise on the king's faces was enough to cause Jasper to laugh loudly once again. Marcus deciding that enough was enough cleared his throat to garner the attention in the room.

"So, now that happy hour is over…can we please get on with this? I have other things I wish to attend to."

"Yes please Master Marcus." Alec brightened up.

Marcus focused his sole attention on the two vampires in front of him. He watched as the faint colorful lines got brighter and brighter. A deep crimson line connected Alec and Alice. The mark of true mates. He also noticed a fainter yellow line between the Major and Alice. A family bond. He now understood why the Major was here. This girl was his family. He also noticed a faint crimson line coming from the major and drifting off into the outside world. That meaning that the Majors mate was still out there, that he had not yet found her or she had not been born. He then noticed a thin yellow line running from the Major to himself. He found this very peculiar as he had never met the Major before today. Only heard the rumors and stories. Marcus's thoughts were beginning to run away with him as he thought of the secrets he had hidden from his brothers. A clearing of a throat brought him back to the present. He looked to Aro and Caius.

"Brother's their bond is strong, crimson in color. True mates. Alec your contract with us is now null and void you may leave with your mate when you are ready."

Jasper could feel the anger course through Aro at the words Marcus said. He did not wish to lose Alec.

Alec stood and thanked Marcus. Shook hands with Demetri and Felix. Giving Renata a hug and kiss on the cheek he left the room to collect his things while Alice and Jasper stayed in the room awaiting his return. A sudden spike in determination caused Jasper's attention to fly in the direction of Aro. He was up to something.

"Alice my dear, may I be of so bold as to ask if you have any gifts?"

"Now silly Aro you know I do. You have asked me several times before to join your guard and my answer has been the same every time. Seeing as you're about to ask me again I will give you the same answer I have every time before. I will not join your guard. I love my family and I will not leave them."

Jasper sent a wave of pride at Alice and she giggled.

"Thank you Jasper."

"How can you be so at ease with him young one. Do you not know of the evils he has done?" Caius asked Alice.

"Of course I know everything about Jasper. His past, present and future. He is not the same man he once was, he is loyal, loving and protects those he loves."

"Thanks Alice you made me sound like the pet dog." Jasper chuckled.

"You know what I mean Jasper now hush." she giggled again.

"You let her speak to you that way?" Demetri asked.

"She is my sister, I love her, and wish only the best for her. She may speak to me however she pleases." Jasper said finishing with a slight growl.

"I'm sorry I meant no disrespect. It's just that in our race females are to obey orders. To be seen and not heard unless spoken to." Demetri explained.

"Well I'm not sure what world or century you live in but in the real world where I come from, women are independent, outspoken and pull their own weight in a relationship." Alice spouted.

Everyone in the room looked shocked. It seems as if the kings and their entourage don't get out as much as they should or they would notice that times have changed. Jasper thought to himself. He began to wonder how they would handle Rosalie. That thought put a smile on his face. Apparently a smile on his face caused fear to ring through the room from everyone but Alice. Jasper's smile widened once again.

Soon Alec was back and the three left the castle being escorted by Demetri to the gate of the city.

"My Master's ask that you do not return any time soon."

"Not a prob, Dem." Alec said.

"I will miss you Alec. Please keep in touch. If not I fear your sister will cause all of us unneeded pain."

"I'll be sure to call." Alec said hugging Demetri.

"Till we meet again."

"Till we meet again."

With that said the two guardsmen bowed to each other and Demetri spun on his heel and disappeared back into the city.

"Well you two shall we go home?" Alice asked.

"Home?" Alec asked.

"Yes Alec home." giggled Alice.

"Finally" sighed Jasper.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N sorry for the long wait everyone RL has been busy. hope you enjoy these chapters.

Chapter 18: Back at Home

It was early when Edward felt the motions of his bed. He knew it was Isabella. He also knew she was anxious to get over to the Cullen's. She wanted to meet Emmett and Rosalie almost as much as he did. So he sat up slowly and looked at her smiling face. He thought to her.

" _Good Morning Bella."_

" _Rise and shine sleepy head it's a beautiful sunny day in downtown forks. Could you please get your ass out of bed?"_

" _No need for the language Bella."_ Edward chuckled.

" _Fine but can you get up already. Grandma and Grandpa have left already and breakfast is downstairs in the oven stayin warm."_

" _Alright I get the hint you wanna go over to the Cullen's."_

" _Yep now get dressed and get a move on. Oh and by the way Emmett and Rosalie are staked out in the woods across the street already."_

" _Oh goody round two of vampire stalkers…"_

" _You know how funny that sounds."_ Isabella giggled.

" _Yeah I know. Now get out so I can get dressed."_

" _Alright pushy."_

Isabella jumped off the bed and took off down stairs. She waited as patiently as she could for Edward to hurry.

" _Eddie"_ she thought.

" _I can't get dressed if you don't stop bugging me."_

" _Fine but I just wanted you to know that they aren't across the street anymore. They are standing at the end of the driveway."_

" _They're doing what?"_

" _I'm not repeating myself."_

" _You don't have to I can hear them from here."_

Edward hurried to get down stairs as he threw his shirt on. He rushed into the kitchen and took his breakfast out of the oven. He ate quickly. He was just slipping his shoes on when a knock at the door startled him.

" _Three guesses who that is and the first two don't count."_ Isabella chimed to Edward.

Edward chuckled as he walked to the door. Opening it up to see two very obnoxious vampires.

"Couldn't wait any longer could ya?" Edward asked.

"I told him to wait up at the house but he couldn't...no wait wouldn't sit still." Rosalie spoke to Edward.

Edward chuckled as he saw a replay in Rosalie's mind of just how impatient Emmett was.

"Won't you come in?"

Edward stepped aside and let the two of them enter.

"Isabella we have guests." Edward called to his sister.

Isabella came in from the kitchen with a glass of sweet tea in her hands.

"Would you like to sit and talk?" Edward asked.

"Sure but isn't it going to be weird since she can't speak?" Emmett asked. Earning him a good crack upside the head from Rosalie.

"Not at all. What has Carlisle told you about us?" Edward asked wondering where he should start to explain things to them.

"Enough to know is that you're deaf and she is mute. You have lived in an orphanage most of your lives but you are happy and that your half vampires." Rosalie said.

"Wait a minute. If you're deaf then how did you know we were at the door? And how have we been having this whole conversation?" Emmett asked completely dumbfounded. He seemed to forget the whole conversation that Carlisle had had with them when they first came home.

"Sit down and I will explain everything." Edward said.

They all went into the living room and sat down facing one another.

"Okay so you know I'm deaf and Isabella is mute. Well to make things simple for you I can read minds, and Isabella can project thoughts. But we have a connection between the two of us where we can hear each other as well. For most things she is the ears and I am the mouth piece."

"Oooohhhh" Emmett dragged out. Edward could tell from his thoughts that he was still lost but Rosalie understood.

"Here let us demonstrate."

"Okay."

"Emmett think of a number?"

Emmett thought hard about the number coming up with 714. Edward heard this and sent it to Isabella who then projected it to Rosalie.

"Emmett is the number 714?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah babe how'd you know?"

"Cause Isabella just said it in my head."

"Wow that is cool."

"Yeah I'd say."

"So shall we head to your place?"

Edward was in a hurry to find out what Carlisle knew. They wanted to know about themselves and how they came to be what they are.

"Sure let's go."

The four left after locking up the house.

"Hey can you guys keep up if we run?" Emmett asked.

"Don't know let's find out."

They took off running. Isabella kept pace with Emmett and Rosalie easily and Edward sped past in a blur. He was waiting for them on the front porch when they finally caught up to him.

"Damn your fast!" Emmett said.

"EMMETT MCCARTY YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Esmé shouted from within the house.

The four kids broke out into fits of laughter. The door opening up to show a not so happy Esmé, put a quick stop to their laughter.

"Sorry Mom"

"You're forgiven. Now the four of you get into this house."

Emmett and Rosalie entered first. Followed closely by Edward and Isabella. Esmé stopped Edward and Isabella and hugged them both, welcoming them back. They were both thrilled to be back.

They spent the day talking and getting to know one another. It was around supper time that Carlisle came home from work. Edward and Isabella were sitting at the breakfast bar eating sandwiches that Esmé had prepared for them. Once Carlisle noticed them his gloomy demeanor went right out the window. His smile lit up the room.

"Well hello you two. Glad to see you could join us. I hope Emmett hasn't been too much of a pest."

"Awe dad… come on.." Emmett whined.

"Not at all. He only stalked the house from across the street until he heard Edward come down the stairs from getting dressed then he crossed the street while he ate breakfast and then knocked on the door before he could even finish lacing his shoes." Rosalie said.

Edward and Isabella were laughing. They thought that Emmett was the funniest thing ever.

It was just after nightfall when the house phone at the Cullen's rang. They were all playing monopoly in the living room. Esmé got up to answer the phone. Her squeals of joy got everyone's attention.

Soon she was in the living room with the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Jasper's voice could be heard through the speaker.

"Yes Jasper were are all here. Your mother has it on speaker."

"Good then I won't have to repeat this. Alice found her mate! You won't believe who it is but I will keep that a surprise since Alice never lets anything be a surprise...ouch...don't hit me woman."

They all laughed.

"Dad who is all there I heard strange voices?"

"Oh Jasper that is just Isabella and Edward they are out to visit their grandparents and Aunt and Uncle."

"Oh well Hello then."

"Hello"

"Why did I only hear one hello?"

"Long story Jasper." Emmett added.

"Emmett bro good to hear ya. You both home for the summer?"

"Yeah Jasper" Rosalie said.

"Rosie Darlin'"

"Don't you try and sweet talk me Jasper. You haven't called in almost four years."

"Sorry Darlin' but you know how much of a slave driver Alice is...Ouch...damn I told you to stop that."

"Language Jasper."

"Sorry mom. But she keeps hittin me."

"Alice stop hitting your brother."

"Sorry mom." Alice's giggle was heard in the background.

"So you're calling because?" Rosalie asked.

"We're coming home!" Jasper sound like a little kid on Christmas.

Everyone laughed.

"When can we expect you?" Carlisle asked.

"In a few weeks... apparently there is this fashion show in Milan that Alice just can't miss."

"Well we can't wait for you to come home." Esmé said.

"Can't wait to be home Mom."

"Well give Alice our love and we will see you when you get here."

"Will do. Talk to y'all soon."

The phone went dead then and everyone looked at each other. The laughter broke out almost instantly.

"Poor Jasper I feel sorry for him. He spent the last four years no doubt being drug around Europe shopping and going to fashion shows all in the name of love." Emmett said.

"Wait I thought that Alice found her mate. That's what Jasper said right? So why did he have to get drug around in the name of love?"

"Well Isabella, Jasper is Alice's best friend. They were family before they came to live with us. He will do anything to make her happy and keep her safe. But I have a feeling that that is all gonna change now that she has a mate. He is gonna get a much needed break." Esmé answered.

"Mom how did you know that Isabella asked that and not Edward even though he spoke it?" Rosalie asked.

"Well Rose you can tell by the tenor of the question. Edward keeps clinical about things where as Isabella is more speaking from the heart."

"Now I see why Edward said he is often just the mouthpiece." Emmett added. Earning him another crack.

"Well kids it's getting late and I promised their grandfather I wouldn't keep them out too late. Are you kids good getting home?"

"Yes sir. It won't take long if we run. But Carlisle, you - me a conversation." Edward pointed out.

"Tomorrow Edward I promise."

"I will hold you to it."

After they said their goodbyes they ran home. Once in the door they told their grandparents all about their day with the Cullen kids. Their grandparents were glad they were making such good friends. Then it was hugs, kisses and good nights. Tomorrow was another day.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Talk

It was early the next morning that Edward and Isabella got a call from Carlisle. He asked that they meet him at his office to discuss the things he found out during his search for answers. They rushed around and headed out, arriving only minutes later. They entered the hospital and went straight for his office.

They barely made it to his door when he called them in.

"Edward, Isabella please enter."

"Carlisle" Edward said.

"Edward I have decided to tell you this here instead of at the house so as to keep this between us. I don't wish for my family to know just yet."

"Why is there a problem?"

"It could be dangerous for them and us."

"How so?"

"I will explain everything once I tell you what I have found."

"Okay then."

"I had my friend in Italy search the archives in the public records building. When he sent me this package I rushed to read the findings. I was shocked to say the least. If this information was to ever get out it could be bad. Well for us anyway."

"What did you find Carlisle that could be so bad?"

"You children are direct descendants to Roman Emperor Marcus Aurelius."

"How can that be a bad thing Carlisle I don't understand?" Isabella projected.

"Isabella, Marcus Aurelius was not killed as your history books have led everyone to believe. He was turned. Marcus Aurelius is a vampire."

"So he is still around?" asked Edward.

"Oh yes very much so. Except today we vampires know him as Marcus Vultori. One of the three kings."

"How is that a bad thing?"

"If the other kings found out that Marcus hid some of his human family from them he could be killed. Not that I see that happening as Marcus may be shy and seem vulnerable but he was once a warlord."

"So the other kings don't know that Marcus has family still alive?"

"No Aro and his brother Caius have killed off most of the remaining family the three had. I don't know how they missed one unless Marcus covered his tracks."

"How are we related to him?"

"When Marcus was Ruler of Rome he fathered many children. Some of those children Married and had other children. All of those were killed off. I believe that you were the product of one of his later relationships. I believe you are descended from his wife and later mate Didyme. She gave birth before she was turned. The brothers were told the child died. Perhaps Marcus hid the child and that is how your family line started."

"Wow."

"Yes I also believe that if this is true then Marcus would have someone watching the archives in case someone became to...aware. Or in our case came looking."

"So you think he already knows we know?"

"I'm not sure but I have a feeling that I will be receiving a phone call any day now."

"You won't be in trouble will you?" Isabella projected.

"No I don't believe so. I think Marcus will be thrilled."

"So we have nothing to worry about unless one of the other kings find out?"

"Yes but Marcus is very cunning and has learned how to deal with his brothers. After being with them for centuries you learn to pick up a few tricks."

"Okay so will you tell us when he calls?" Edward asked.

"Yes I will let you know."

"Thank you Carlisle. We must be going now we promised Grandma we would meet her for lunch."

"Very well then. I will see you later."

Edward and Isabella left the hospital lost in their own thoughts. They were direct descendants of a Roman Emperor. That was a lot to wrap you head around. They headed off in the direction of the diner they were to meet Grandma at. Taking a seat in the back they waited for her to arrive.

"Hello kids. How has your day gone?"

"Good."

"Alright well let's get something to eat and then we can head home. I have the rest of the day off."

They found it strange that Grandma would have the rest of the day off. She never left work early. They ordered their meals and waited for them to be served. It wasn't long before the waitress returned and they began eating. Once finished Grandma paid the bill and the three set off for home. Upon arriving home they noticed that Grandpa too was home and Uncle Charlie's cruiser was in the drive. Now they were highly suspicious. They entered the house and were almost to the stairs when Grandpa called them in.

"Edward, Isabella, would you come in here please."

"Okay. What's up?"

"Your Uncle Charlie received a call today at the station from a very upset young lady named Victoria, do you know her?"

"Vicky. What is wrong with Vicky? Was she hurt?"

"Calm down kids, nothing happened to Victoria. She called to say that Mrs. Tanner was in the hospital." Charlie told them.

"What?"

"Mrs Tanner apparently has been ill for a while and was sent to the hospital after she passed out."

"We must get the first flight home." Edward said standing up.

"Now Edward don't get over dramatic. They said she would be okay."

"But you don't know for sure. We have to go see for ourselves."

"Okay we will get you on the first plane out today." Grandpa said.

"We will pack our things."

Isabella and Edward were on the first flight back to Chicago that afternoon. It was nearly dusk when they landed. They rushed through baggage claim and made it to the doors just in time to see Vicky pull up in the queue out front. They rushed to her.

"Vicky is Mrs. Tanner gonna be okay?"

"We don't know kids. I'm on my way there now do you want to come with me?"

"Of course we do."

The three of them headed off in the direction of the hospital. They parked in the visitor's parking lot and headed inside. Vicky talked to the nurse at the station and she told them what floor and room she was in. Heading to the elevator they made their way to her room. As soon as they entered Edward and Isabella knew right away it wasn't good. They had spent enough time around the patients in Forks to know. Mrs. Tanner was dying.

"Vicky." Edward said softly.

"Edward?"

"Mrs. Tanner isn't good."

"What do you mean Edward?"

"What I mean is that she isn't gonna leave here. She is dying."

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"We worked at the hospital in Forks, we know the signs. Vicky we are so sorry."

They started to cry and hold each other. They just dried their tears when Mrs. Tanner's eyes open.

"Children. What are you doing back here?"

"Vicky called our Uncle Charlie and we caught the first flight out."

"You didn't need to do that I'm gonna be just fine." she ended with a cough.

Just then her doctor walked through the doors.

"Ah Mrs. Tanner I see that you are awake, and you have visitors."

"Yes Doctor. These are my grandkids. Edward and Isabella."

"Hello."

"Hi."

"So Mrs. Tanner I have your test results back."

"What's the verdict Doc?"

"It doesn't look good."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems as if you have a sudden case of lung cancer."

"Well that ain't so bad. There's treatment for that."

"Mrs. Tanner I'm afraid not. Yours is so advanced that even with treatment you only have a couple of weeks."

"Oh"

"Doctor?"

"Yes."

"Can I have a word with you outside please?" Edward asked.

"Sure."

They stepped out into the hall.

"Doctor I have seen cases like this before are you sure there is nothing you can do?"

"Cases like this? How have you seen cases like this?" The Doctor asked.

"My sister and I work in a hospital in Forks, Washington during our summers off from school."

"Oh. Do you know Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes actually I have worked with him a few times. We are friends with his family."

"I see."

"Our Grandfather is also a doctor out there. Dr. Masen."

"Yes I know him as well. We meet a few years ago at a conference out here."

"Well then you know I know what I'm talking about."

"Son, there is no nice way to put this but Mrs. Tanner is going to pass. The cancer is so severe that treatment would only prolong the pain. Even with the newest drugs she would only get a week more."

"Oh. It's that far."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

Edward turned and headed back in. The girls were crying again. Isabella heard the whole conversation and projected it to Vicky and Mrs. Tanner.

"It's okay. I have made my peace. If it is my time to go then I must go."

" _But we don't want you to die."_ Isabella projected through her tears.

"Isabella, Death is not the end child. It is only the beginning of a new journey. I have walked this path for many years and now it's time for me to blaze a new trail."

" _Please."_ Isabella projected.

"I'm sorry child. Don't worry. I have left everything to Vicky. She will have the orphanage, and everything I have saved to keep the place going, and with your help I believe the place will thrive."

The crying continued until Mrs. Tanner fell asleep. That was the last time she would ever wake. She passed that night holding onto Vicky and Isabella's hands.

It was a sad time for all when they returned to the orphanage. The younger children ran to Edward and Isabella. Hugging them tightly and saying how much they missed them. Vicky, Edward and Isabella called everyone into the dining hall. There they told the children of Mrs. Tanners passing. Tears fell silently on the surfaces around the room. Vicky went and fixed everyone something to eat. Once they finished eating they all retired for the night. The next day would be tiresome. They had a funeral to plan and arrangements to be made.

Edward and Isabella would never make it back out to Forks that summer.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: What has happened?

Back in Forks Carlisle was sitting in his office when his phone rang.

"Dr. Cullen speaking."

"Dr. Cullen this is Dr. Masen I was calling to let you know that Edward and Isabella have left early as an emergency arose back in Chicago."

"I hope it is nothing to serious."

"I'm afraid it is. I'm waiting to hear from the children but it seems that Mrs. Tanner the wonderful lady who has been in charge of the orphanage was admitted to the hospital."

"Oh my how are the children taking it?"

"I'm still waiting to hear from them. Knowing them they will know more than the doctors out there will."

"I understand. I believe you are correct. Please keep me informed. I must go break the news to Esmé. She is going to be heartbroken that the children left early. Send them our deepest sympathies."

"Will do Dr. Cullen."

The phone disconnect and Carlisle dropped his head into his hands. How was he going to explain this to Esmé...or worse Emmett and Rosalie. They have all become attached to the pair it was as if they were family. Carlisle didn't have to think on it too much longer as Esmé came breezing into his office with a smile and the mail. Upon noticing Carlisle's face Esmé stopped, taking in the scene around her.

"Has something happened Carlisle? One of the kids? Edward? Isabella?"

"Esmé calm down nothing bad has happened that I know of, But yes it does have to do with Edward and Isabella."

Suddenly Emmett and Rosalie were also in his office.

"What is going on?" Emmett asked. Pulling Rosalie into his lap as he sat on the couch in front of Carlisle's desk.

"Edward and Isabella took a late flight back to Chicago."

"What? Why?"

"The woman who owns the orphanage is ill and was placed in the hospital, they rushed home to be with her."

"Oh my Carlisle do we know anything else?"

"Not yet. Dr. Masen said he would keep me updated and would call when the children call."

"Oh they must be so upset. They spoke highly of Mrs. Tanner I believe her name is."

"You are correct dear."

"I hope everything will be fine."

The phone ringing once again brought the conversation to a stop.

"Hello Dr. Cullen Speaking."

"Carlisle old friend, how have you been?"

"Marcus. I hear you have recently been in the company of two of my children? I hope they behaved themselves and didn't give you too much trouble."

"Ah Carlisle you always were the funny one."

"The reason for your call Marcus?"

"Oh yes someone has recently been searching in the archives over here and a package was sent to a location in the U.S., Washington to be exact and I was wondering if you would know if anyone was doing research. You are in Washington are you not?"

"Yes Marcus I am residing in Forks once again. But could you give me a moment my family is here and I would like to have this conversation in private." Carlisle gave them all a look.

Once the room was clear again Carlisle began to speak.

"Are you alone Marcus? Is it safe to speak?"

"Yes Carlisle I'm in my study."

"Well then I can give you the information you seek. I was expecting your call once I received the package."

"You! You're the one looking in the archives?"

"Yes Marcus, now let me explain."

"Okay explain."

"I have recently as in the past three years been introduced to a very unique set of siblings."

"go on..."

"Well it seems that they are the children of Elizabeth Ricci. Who if my information is correct is you direct decedent."

"You are correct in this assumption. But you said children...there are more than one?"

"Yes why wouldn't there be?"

"When a human gives birth to a half breed it is more than likely that the mother dies after birth unless the father or a vampire is there to change her. That is why I had to change Didyme."

"Well she did die giving birth to the youngest."

"So only one is half breed?"

"No Master Marcus both are. They are very unique, I have come to care for them both dearly."

"Tell me about them?"

"Edward is the oldest. He is 17 now. Close to 6 ft in height, copper hair and electric blue eyes. He is deaf, but has the gift of mind reading. Isabella is 15, also almost 6 ft. Auburn hair and electric blue eyes. She is mute but can project her thoughts to others. They are the perfect example of yin and yang."

"They sound perfect."

"They are. When would you like to see them?"

"Oh Carlisle you know that I mustn't. That could bring death to us all."

"Well perhaps someday?"

"Yes someday. If they decide to go full vampire. They should be safe."

"Yes master Marcus. Well I must be going I'm waiting on a call from the children soon."

"Oh well I won't keep you then, and Carlisle..."

"Yes."

"Keep them safe would ya?"

"Not a problem. Goodbye."

"Yes Goodbye."

Carlisle was surprised the conversation with Marcus went so well. Now he would have to explain to his wife and children why he dismissed them in the middle of a phone call with one of the kings. He was not at all looking forward to this. He didn't need to wait long before they were all back in his office staring at him.

"Explain." Rosalie hissed.

"Edward and Isabella are directly related to Marcus."

"How?"

"Didyme gave birth to his child before she was turned. Instead of the child dying like Marcus had told his brothers they hid the child and so his family line started."

"So what does that mean for us?"

"We keep our mouths shut and protect them like he asked us to."

"Okay?" Emmett said not sure of the proper response.

Two weeks have passed since Edward and Isabella had left Forks. The passing of Mrs. Tanner hit them all hard. After the funeral and services were held, the lawyer for the orphanage came to see them. It seems that Mrs. Tanner had left everything she had to Vicky, Edward, and Isabella. Which was a shock to everyone. Vicky was to take over running the orphanage, with Edward and Isabella's help until Vicky graduated and could do it herself. Edward and Isabella each had a college fund set up for them that they could use to go to a college of their choice.

So much had happened in such a short amount of time that Edward and Isabella hadn't had time to call their grandfather or the Cullen's to let them know what was going on. Edward decided that he would do so after they had supper that night.

Edward and Isabella were settled into their room when they decided to make the much needed calls. Picking up the phone and dialing they waited for the other party to pick up. It only took three rings.

"Masen residence, Mrs. Masen speaking."

"Grandma it's Edward and Isabella."

"Oh my goodness, it's about time! Your grandfather has been going mad with worry."

"Sorry Grandma but it has been hectic and one thing after another here for the last two weeks. How is everyone out there?"

"Worried about you two. But I'm glad to know that you are alright. You are alright aren't you?"

"Yes Grandma. We are both fine. A little drained and overwhelmed but we are alright."

"Good. That's good."

"So where is Grandpa?"

"He's at the hospital. I guess there was a pile up and they need all available hands to help. They are sending people in from Port Angeles."

"Wow must be a big one."

"Yeah that's what your Uncle Charlie said when he called and told your Grandpa, not seconds later his pager went off."

"Well then I guess we should let you go so you can keep updated about that stuff. Let everyone know we love and miss them and that we will call tomorrow."

"Okay I will. We love and miss you both. Bye kids."

"Bye Grandma."

Hanging up the phone, they realized that a lot has happened in two weeks. They wondered if anyone told Carlisle what was happening. Making the decision Edward made the call to the Cullen residence.

"Hello."

"Um Hello." it was a voice that Edward and Bella didn't recognize so they weren't sure they had the right number.

"Yes who are you looking for?"

"Is Esmé there?"

"Just a minute." Mom someone's on the phone for you.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know I didn't ask."

" I'm coming."

They could hear the conversation in the background and chuckled at the silliness of what was said.

"Hello."

"Esme."

"Edward, Isabella is that you?"

"Yes Esmé it's us."

"Oh my goodness where have you two been. I have been worried sick. You take off in the middle of the day, no goodbyes, no reasons, no word from either of you for two weeks."

"Sorry Esmé it has been hectic and stressful here."

"I'm sorry, what happened?"

"Well when we came home Mrs. Tanner was in the hospital. After seeing her I knew it was bad. She died that night in her sleep holding onto Isabella and Vicky's hand. We have been dealing with funeral services, lawyers, the orphanage, it's all been one thing after another."

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry we didn't know. Have you talked to your grandparents yet."

"Yes we spoke with Grandma earlier. By the way who answered the phone?"

"Oh that was Jasper."

"Jasper as in the being drug around Europe for shopping and fashion shows Jasper?"

"Yes the one and only."

"Not what I expected from the last time we spoke; but I guess we missed them huh?"

"Yes you did! You left two days before they arrived."

"I would hope they are home to stay and perhaps we will see them next summer."

"Next summer? You're not coming back out?"

"No we have to help Vicky with the orphanage until she graduates next may."

"Well then...know that we will miss you, and if either of you need anything please call."

"We will Esme. Tell everyone we said hello and we'll talk to them soon. Bye Esmé.

"Bye kids."

With that over with; Edward and Isabella turned in for the night. It was gonna be a long year.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Prodigal Children Return.

Jasper was so happy to finally be home that he wasn't paying much attention to controlling his gift. He spread the joy and giddiness around to everyone from the airport staff, to the taxi driver on the way home. When he entered the house Esme quickly embraced him and welcomed him home. His gift was still working full force so he couldn't help himself when he twirled and danced Esme around the room. Sure his siblings were looking at him like he was crazy but what did he care he was home. The fun stopped when Carlisle came down from his office with a sad smile on his face.

"What wrong Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"Nothing we can fix Alice dear." then suddenly like the lights came on Carlisle took in his surroundings and found Jasper standing with Esmé, and Alice and none other than Alec Volturi standing with her.

"Wait when did you get here?"

"Just a few moments ago. You must have been really lost in thoughts if Jasper's happy mojo wasn't affecting you."

"Oh must have. Glad your home. Now would you explain why Alec is standing in my living room?"

"Oh Sorry, yeah well Alec is my true mate."

"What?"

"Really Dad."

"Well if that don't beat all." Emmett said from across the room.

Jasper just noticing his big lug of a brother pounced on him. The two broke through the living room window and rolled out onto the grass. Laughing and growling the entire time.

"Well at least something's haven't changed." Rosalie gripped.

"Love you too Rosie." Jasper called from somewhere in the yard.

"Yeah…yeah I have heard that one before." she shrugged her shoulders and walked out the broken window to go find the two boys.

Esmé chuckled and took a seat on the arm of the chair, patting the cushion next to her for Carlisle to sit. He reluctantly did so.

"So Alice dear why don't you and Alec come sit and tell us all about your trip."

"Sure mom."

You could still hear Emmett and Jasper wrestling around the back yard.

"Well how did you find Alec?"

"He was right where my vision said he would be."

"And where was that?"

"Volterra."

"What, you went into Volterra knowing that Aro would do anything to get his hands on you and Jasper."

"Well now you sound just like Jasper did when I told him."

"Well he is my son."

"So anyway we saw him just like in the vision, he felt us, and called us out. I hid behind Jasper until he said he wanted to meet me. So when I peeked out and was met with his eyes. I couldn't help but feel the pull in my heart to him. Then we went and had Marcus officiate it because if not then Alec wouldn't have been able to leave."

"So you're saying that not only did you meet with all three kings, they let you all leave willingly?"

"Well yes."

"I don't like this. Aro never gives up things easily."

"Your right Carlisle he doesn't, but if he comes after us then he will be breaking his own laws and then the whole vampire race with call for his head." Alec said.

"How so?"

"It was in the contract that we guard signed when we joined. If any vampire on the guard was to find their mate then they were to be set free. Unless your mate was on the guard."

"And all vampires know this?"

"Well the ones who could cause the Vultori trouble do. We all have our fall backs. Covens or families we came from originally."

"Where is yours Alec?" Esmé asked.

"Jane and I are all that are left. Aro killed the rest when he turned us, saying they were of no use to him."

"Oh Alec I'm sorry to hear that. Well your part of our family now and that's all that counts."

"Thank you Esmé."

"oooooooo look out Rosie I'm comin for ya.

"Jasper Whitlock you better not."

" Ooooohhhhh RRRRoooossssiiiieeeeee..."

" Mom!"

The four vampires left inside the house were laughing so hard at the antics that was going on outside. Jasper seemed to be in much better spirits than before. Then Alice spoke again.

"So when do we get to meet Edward and Isabella?"

That brought the play outside to a standstill.

"You won't be."

"What? But I thought you said they were here."

"They were, but are no longer. Something came up at their home and they had to fly out the other day on a plane back to Chicago."

"How do you know this?" Esmé asked.

"That's why I was upset, when I came down. Dr. Masen called and told me that they had left."

"Oh and anything else we should know about?"

"I also spoke with Marcus."

"About?"

"Nothing I want to disclose right now Alice."

"Does mom know?"

"Yes as does Rose and Emmett. But do not pry Alice it will be revealed in time."

"Will they be back?"

"I don't know, neither does Dr. Masen. He is waiting to hear back from them."

"Oh Okay then."

Emmett came in then lookin all sad, Rosalie held him to her. They both have gotten to like Edward and Isabella a lot.

"Awe Emmett way to kill my happy vibes...now I'm depressed." Jasper said.

"Sorry Jasper, but I'm gonna miss them. You would like Edward, he's cool and knows tons of stuff. And Isabella is pretty kickin too. She knows tons about cars and history."

"They sound great Emmett. Can't wait to meet them myself."

It was two weeks before a phone call to the house changed everything. Jasper had answered the phone. He didn't know who it was or what they wanted but they asked for Esmé so he told her to get the phone. Two words or should I say names had the whole house hovering around the phone. Edward and Isabella. They explained about the death of their family member and how they had to help look after things there. They wouldn't be coming back this summer. To say the mood in the house dropped drastically would be an understatement. Jasper almost felt emo. Like he wanted to listen to songs about death and paint his fingernails black and wear all black clothing...this had to stop. So he thought of how it felt when he first came home. Sending that joyous feeling around to everyone. It made the atmosphere around them feel better but Emmett, Rose and Esmé were still sad underneath. Jasper could only imagine how incredible those two really were to make his family act like this. He wondered if Carlisle would be much the same when he returned home.

Months had passed before the first letter arrived at the Cullen house postmarked Chicago. Rose came running into the living room screaming like she just won the lottery. Taking seats all around the room the family all gathered to hear what Isabella had written to the family.

 _ **Dear Cullen's,**_

 _ **I know it has been a long time since our last communication, and for that I apologize. Things are not as crazy here now as they first were. We have fallen into a routine so to speak. I have just now managed to find some spare time to drought down a few lines to let you know that we are okay and that we miss you.**_

 _ **Rose sorry we couldn't get started on that car in the garage, I hope you won't work on it without me.**_

 _ **Emmett sorry about not being able to start that prank war, I have however started plotting against you and hope that summer will come fast so I can execute some of my plans.**_

 _ **Esmé, we miss you. Sorry no gardening this year. I wish we didn't have to leave so soon. But life calls.**_

 _ **Edward says to send his love…okay not really but you know how he is. He misses you all as well and we can't wait till we see you all again. Tell Carlisle that we miss him and hope he isn't working too hard and that if Mr. Hess gives Grandpa a hard time that he is to go in there and compel him to listen. That man is such a stubborn old goat. Anyway. Alice, sorry we didn't get to meet formally but I'm glad to hear you found your other half. Perhaps now Jasper can have a much needed break from shopping! Oh and finally Jasper, I know we have not met but Carlisle has told me we would get along great. Apparently we both have a love of cultures and histories. I hope that we can talk and get to know one another. Please feel free to write to me. Well I'm off to bed. Take care everyone and we shall talk again soon.**_

 _ **With love always,**_

 _ **Isabella and Edward.**_

 _ **P.S. It's all me, not so much Edward he doesn't do mushy...lol**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Letters Between Friends.

Jasper sat surprised. He never thought that anyone would want to get to know him outside the family. Isabella did sound interesting. The family seemed to like her well enough so Jasper thought, perhaps it wouldn't hurt to write and get to know her. So after the family dispersed Jasper headed to his study on the third floor. Taking a seat at his desk he pulled out a sheet of paper and an old quill.

 _ **Dear Isabella,**_

 _ **I'm not exactly sure what to write about. I have not often made friends outside of the family other than my brother and his wife. Perhaps I should start out small and work up to it. Shall I ask some questions and perhaps answer them with my own answers? This way when you write back you can ask a set of different questions. I'm not sure what else to write so I will ask my questions now.**_

 _ **1\. Favorite Color? Blue or Grey**_

 _ **2\. Favorite subject? History**_

 _ **3\. Favorite food? Wolf**_

 _ **4\. Favorite type of movie? War docudrama.**_

 _ **5\. Favorite type of music? Country**_

 _ **Well I guess that will have to do. Take care and respond soon.**_

 _ **Truly,**_

 _ **Jasper W. Whitlock**_

Jasper sealed his letter to Isabella and ran it to the mailbox. He wasn't sure how long it would take for a response but he was a patient man. Returning to his study he took a book from his shelf and began to read. Days and nights passed as he lost himself in the book he was reading. It wasn't until a knock on the door startled him out of his stupor.

"Enter."

"Jasper there's a letter here for you."

Jasper had never been more excited to receive a single piece of paper in his life, well that he could remember anyway. Closing the door and settling back in his chair he opened the letter he knew was from Isabella. Opening it up, he is accosted by her sent. Lilacs and Magnolias, with a hint of Honeysuckle. The smell was mouthwatering. Not in the he wants to eat her kind of way, but in the: I feel at home kinda way. Breathing deeply he took in her scent, his eyes closing slowly. After a minute passed he reopened his eyes and took the letter out of the envelope. Slowly unfolding it he noticed the beautiful script in which she wrote.

 _ **Dearest Jasper,**_

 _ **I was surprised to receive your letter. I wasn't sure if you would write to me or not having never met me. I'm glad you decided to take me up on my offer. I will start off with describing myself to you so you have an idea of what I look like. I'm 5 feet 11 inches tall, my auburn hair comes to my waist, and I have blue eyes and a small nose. My lips are smallish with the top lip being slightly larger than the bottom. Other than that I'm as average as a teenage girl of 15 would be.**_

 _ **I know this is long but I hope to help you get to know me better so when I come out to visit once again we will have plenty to talk about. As for your questions. My favorite colors are blue and green. Pink is so overrated. Favorite subject(s), history and science. Favorite food, well I can't say I have ever tried wolf! But a good fried rice, egg roll, and lobster never hurt anyone. Favorite type of movie. Well I like documentaries too, but a good horror movie is my fav. They scare the crap out of me but isn't that what they are meant to do? Favorite music, I like a little bit of everything. I'm not opposed to anything except maybe gospel and that death metal stuff...you know where they spend the entire song screaming into the mic and you have no idea what they are saying.**_

 _ **Well I guess it's my turn to ask the questions. Well how old are you? Vamp and human.**_

 _ **What color were your eyes when you were human?**_

 _ **Did you have any siblings when you were human? As you know I have Edward!**_

 _ **Do you see your brother and his wife often?**_

 _ **Do you like to play board games? I love chess and monopoly! I know, very teenish of me isn't it!**_

 _ **Well Edward is yelling at me to go to bed so I will say good-night for now. Hope to hear from you soon.**_

 _ **Your friend,**_

 _ **Isabella.**_

Jasper read over the letter two more times before he got up and went to his desk. Pulling out his sketch book he decided to try and draw out what Isabella may look like through her description. It took only minutes for him to have a somewhat complete portrait of a beautiful young girl. Placing his book back in the drawer locking it up once again. Retrieving a sheet of paper he began his reply.

 _ **Dearest Isabella,**_

 _ **I too am glad that I took you up on your offer. Receiving your letter was most exciting. When you described yourself I was surprised. You sound like such a beautiful young lady. I do believe however that in your letter you asked if horror movies were indeed supposed to scare you. I believe that even if the movie is supposed to scare you sometimes you have been through things in life that make such a movie seem not so scary. As for the music I guess I can see your point. I myself don't understand that genre of music. I have lived through many eras of music and that one makes the least amount of sense to me. I will tell you a little about myself and hopefully answer a few of your questions in doing so. I was born in the 1842. I believe I had two younger sisters. I was 20 when I was turned in the winter of 1862. I was a Major in the civil war. On the confederate side of course. I was raised in a small town just outside of Houston, Texas. I was told that I looked just like my mother. From what I recall she was a beautiful kind hearted woman. Blond hair and blue-green eyes. I have found pictures of myself from that time and from the looks of it my eyes were a steel wool gray. I remember being told they were the color of a stormy sea. I don't know for sure. As for my brother and his wife, I haven't seen them in many years. As you can probably guess they aren't my real siblings. Peter was a vampire that I had changed back in my early days. He helped me through a tough time in my life when I thought there was no hope. It was a debt he had repaid to me for saving the life of his mate and wife. I think you would like Charlotte. She is a lot like Rose in ways. They both have a love of cars, but Charlotte loves history. Mostly different cultures. I believe that is what they are doing now. Traveling the world learning about the lives of others of our kind. I hope to hear from them soon. Charlotte always sends me postcards. As for board games, well I too love chess. Monopoly not so much, but that could be because every time we play Emmett cheats. Well Miss Isabella I believe it is getting late, and even though I do not have to sleep, I do have to hunt so sweet dreams Isabella.**_

 _ **Your friend,**_

 _ **Jasper W. Whitlock**_

Sealing the letter up and heading down stairs he decided that it would be best to take it to the mail himself and then go for a hunt. It was nearing dawn when he finally returned home. Another letter in the hand of Rosalie made Jasper almost giddy.

"Another letter from Isabella." She called. Everyone came rushing in from wherever they were.

"Well read it Rose." Alice chirped.

 _ **Dear Cullen's,**_

 _ **Again I am sorry for the late correspondence but once again life as I know it has become hectic. School is starting and Vicky is overworked and Edward is going mad. Or at least I think he is. He is trying to be sneaky and throw me a surprise party for my birthday which as you can see will not be a surprise. 16 already. Vicky said she would take me for my license since Edward failed his the first time. He…he…don't tell him I told you. I can't wait for summer to come. I wish you guys were here. I think we could have a blast here in the city. But alas I know it can't be... it is far to sunny here to have a bunch of sparkly disco balls walking around even if they are not wearing sequins. You would definitely stand out. Alice thank you for the gift it was lovely. And before any of you ask she sent me a crystal palomino horse. How she knew I loved horses is beyond me, but hey I can roll with it. Emmett I would love to thank you for the whoopee cushion I have found many a uses for it here at the orphanage. The kids have a blast. Rosalie, thanx for the car mags...they make for great late night reading when I can't sleep. Es-mom...can I call you that? Well the cookies you sent were delish. And tell Carlisle, that Edward is lost in the medical journals he sent him. I think I may have to send in a search party soon if he doesn't come up for air! And last but not least Jasper. Thank you so much for writing to me. I enjoy our talks even though we are miles apart. Enclosed is the latest letter to you. Please forgive me for not sending it separate, but seeing as how the price of postage here has gone up I must be careful how many letters I send out. We miss you all dearly and can't wait to meet some of you in person and to see the others once again. Summer can't come quick enough.**_

 _ **With all my love,**_

 _ **Isabella.**_

 _ **P.S. Emmett don't even think about stealing Jasper's letter and running off with it. If you do there will be consequences...won't there Rosalie.**_

The room was quiet for a moment before everyone started talking at once.

"What do you mean you have been writing to Isabella? Is that what you're doing up there in that study of yours all the time?" Rose yelled at Jasper.

"Alice how did you know she liked horses?" Emmett asked.

"I didn't, why in the world would you send her a whoopee cushion?" Alice looked pointedly at Emmett.

"Silence all of you." Esmé yelled.

The room went deathly quiet. They all knew better than to piss off Esmé.

"Now it seems that Isabella has been getting to know you all so I don't see the big deal. Emmett don't even think about it, give that letter to Jasper."

Emmett looked sheepish at being caught. Handing over the folded sheet of paper to Jasper.

"Now if you would all excuse me I have more baking to do."

Esmé left the room and wandered back toward the kitchen.

"Read it out loud Jasper we wanna know what you two talk about." Emmett whined.

"We are just getting to know each other better. She talks about Edward and things she likes and I tell her little bits about myself. It's a friendship Emmett; not a written porn manuscript." Jasper growled out as he left the room heading for his study. His safe haven from his siblings. Closing the door swiftly behind him he stretched out on his leather sofa and began to read.

 _ **Dearest Jasper,**_

 _ **Sorry to call you out in front of everyone. I bet Emmett is pouting about how you get special letters and he doesn't. Don't worry Rose knows just what to do? Did Alice flip about the whoopee cushion? I need to know honestly, I have a bet going with both Edward and Emmett. They didn't think she would say anything, but I know better! After I received her gift I had a feeling her and I are going to butt heads often. Don't get me wrong I loved the horse she sent, but I get this vibe off her that she is a girly girl and her world revolves around fashion and sadly the color pink. Okay well enough about her. I haven't yet got your letter so I have a feeling it is on its way here. I truly do wish you could all come and visit. It would be nice to finally meet you and Alice. I'm not sure about Alec though. Rose says he keeps to himself most of the time. I think he just needs a friend. Remember he isn't used to being around you guys, and hell! Emmett and Rose have stalker like tendencies...don't ask me how I know this, just know that I do. Give him a chance I think you may even like him if you do. And who couldn't use more friends...i have thousands. What is one more?**_

 _ **I know you are secretly wondering how I would know that Emmett would try and steal this letter aren't you? No you're not? Well let me enlighten you anyway. That is just how Emmett is. I knew the second I put that sentence in there that this was meant for you that he would try to sneak off and see if I was writing you porn or not. He can be such a pervert sometimes. You don't have to respond to this letter but I will be sending you another once I receive the one you have already mailed. Please be patient. I know it is hard having all that free time on your hands but use it to do something useful. Learn a new language, try and learn to play an instrument, learn to cook...Es-mom would show you. She is a great cook. Her cookies are to die for...get it…she's a vampire, she's already dead. Okay well enough of my silly humor. Hope to meet you soon.**_

 _ **Your friend,**_

 _ **Isabella.**_

Jasper was stunned for a moment. Then hysterical laughter broke from his lips. Everyone came running to see what had caused Jasper to laugh so hard. When they opened the door to see the empathic vampire clutching his sides they soon joined him. They couldn't help it. His gift was flowing freely throughout the house. It took a while for Jasper to calm himself down enough to reign in his gift. Looking around the room at everyone he chuckled and reseated himself on the sofa.

"So what the hell got into you?" Rosalie asked.

"Isabella." he said waving the letter in his hand.

"And what is so funny about Isabella?"

"Oh nothing about her is funny, but she herself is hilarious...by the way Emmett I believe you owe her something...a bet was made?"

"Shit! No way. She told you?"

"Of course she did. Who else was gonna tell her the truth. Seeing as how I have nothing invested into said bet; I would be the one to tell her the truth."

"But that doesn't explain why you were laughing so hard."

"Just something Isabella said."

"Well what did she say?" Alice asked with her hands on her hips.

"You don't already know?"

"No I don't. It seems that anything having to do with Edward or Isabella is blank to me." she pouted.

"Awe Alice I'm so sorry to hear that...not. Tough cookies sister I ain't spillin." Jasper said filling the room once more full of mirth.

"Well we know now that Isabella is a bad influence on Jasper." Alice snarked stomping out of the room causing everyone to laugh.

"Alec would you mind hanging out for a bit. I would like to talk to you." Jasper asked.

Everyone looked at him but he shrugged them off, and they left too. Leaving Jasper alone with Alec.

"So you wanted to talk with me Major?"

"Alec please call me Jasper, I haven't been the Major in a long ass time."

"Okay then Jasper what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well it seems my little pen pal here thinks that you need some male bonding time. She thinks that you are lonely. Now don't go getting offensive, I think she has a point. You are halfway around the world from any family you have ever known, and thrust into a family that have known each other for decades. You're not sure where you fit in or where you will belong. Am I right so far?"

"Yes and is your pen pal a seer too?"

"No just your typical teenager. But I have a feeling she is more than that."

"I have a feeling too sir."

"Oh and what is that?"

"My mate isn't gonna be happy about any of this."

"Oh well that feeling would be correct. But you are the man and she needs to know that you are her equal not her servant or her master."

"I understand, but what does that have to do with you and your pen pal?"

"Well she believes that you need some friends and I and Emmett are the two most qualified."

"Demetri would be so jealous if he knew I was hanging out with you!"

"Huh?"

"Demetri has a slight case of hero worship."

"Of me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"A long story."

"We have all the time we need."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Male bonding by Isabella's request.

Previously:

"A long story"

"We have all the time we need."

"Well Demetri knew of you back in the southern wars. Hell we all did."

"Oh is that so. Then how come they never came for me like they did the others?"

"Well that's simple, you scare them shitless. No pun intended."

"How so? It's not like I could beat them?"

"You totally have no idea how strong you are do you?"

"Ah No?" Jasper sorta asked.

"You are the only vampire in the world that Jane and my own power are useless on."

"How would ya know that? I have never met ya before Alice forced me to go lookin for ya."

"You see Jasper, we were sent after you during the wars. We stayed a good distance away and tried to use our powers to weaken you so we could...um...incapacitate you, to take you back to Volterra. The thing is they don't work on you."

"Why not?"

"I think it's because our gifts are similar to yours. You are an empath emotions are your thing...what we do is also emotional…Jane is pain...I'm simply nothing. No feelings what so ever."

"So you're saying because I am basically both of y'all all rolled into one and that why y'alls powers don't work on me?"

"Yep." Alec said with a small smirk.

"So they are afraid of me?"

"More than you know apparently. But like I said, Demetri worships you."

"Well he shouldn't waste his time. I'm no one worthy of worship."

"Oh but Major Whitlock you are. You are known by many names around the globe and all of them strike fear into any vampire who hears it."

"Many names?"

"Yeah depending on what part of the world you're in."

"Name a few?" Jasper's curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Well you know the Major, God of War, Ares, El Diablo...just to name a few."

"Wow. Well okay enough war talk, time for bonding.." Jasper smirked as a few trickles of fear escaped poor Alec.

"What do you mean bonding?"

"EMMETT...BONDING TIME!"

"HELL YEAH LET'S GO." Emmett yelled from somewhere in the house.

"Where are we going?" Alec asked.

"Just sit back and go along for the ride. You have a lot to learn." Emmett said.

"Won't Alice be mad?"

"Yeah, but what do we care." Jasper said back.

"JASPER, EMMETT YOU BRING HIM BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Alice yelled.

"NOPE" Jasper said popping the p. "Step on it Emmett."

Soon the three boys were off on the adventure that one day they would thank Isabella for. If they ever got to meet her in person that is. They drove for hours through the Canadian wilderness until finally coming to a stop. They had no clue where they were but that was great because then Alice wouldn't know where they were either. Emmett started unloading camping gear and what not out of the trunk of his jeep.

"What are we doing?" Alec asked.

"Haven't you ever been camping?" Emmett said.

"Uh no."

"Well hell then here is another first." Emmett bellowed while he laughed.

Soon the camp was set up; Jasper started a fire in the middle of the three tents. Alec looked wearily at it.

"We ain't gonna throw ya in, so chill."

"You aren't? Then why build it?"

"Well just because it doesn't really do much but scare the shit out of us, it actually feels nice to sit by the fire and relax." Emmett added.

"Oh."

Jasper decided it was high time to help Alec relax a bit. Sending out waves of calm the three relaxed. It was peaceful out in the middle of nowhere with no naggy women floatin around to bother them. It was quiet for a while before Emmett broke the silence.

"So Jasper, what is up with you and Isabella?"

"Don't know what ya mean?"

"You two secretly sending letters back and forth."

"We are just getting to know each other since I missed meeting her."

"Yeah okay like I'm gonna believe that."

"It's true. She's actually the one that said we should bond more with Alec."

"How does she know Alec?"

"She don't. I'm guessing it's kinda like the whole knew kid at school thing."

"Yeah but they didn't have to worry about that much. Edward was in second grade when they moved into the orphanage and Isabella was only five, she was only in school for like two months I think is what they said."

"What do you mean orphanage?" Alec asked.

"Oh shit you guys didn't know did you?" Emmett asked.

"Well I found out just today in that letter that Isabella wrote to me. But no I didn't know. Did you?" Jasper asked.

"Well yeah Mom, dad, Rose, and I know the whole story."

"You ain't gonna tell us either are ya?"

"Nope... Not my story to tell. That would be like me telling them yours."

"Point taken."

"So they have no family?" Alec asked.

"I didn't say that."

"Then what did you say?"

"They live in an orphanage."

"Yeah we got that. Now explain?"

"Okay so they may live in an orphanage but they have chosen to remain there. They have family in Washington. They have grandparents and an Aunt and Uncle... Jasper you remember Dr. Masen and his wife? And Police chief Swan and his wife right?"

"Yes and how are they relevant to this conversation?"

"They are Isabella and Edward's family. The Masen's are their grandparents."

"So then why do they chose to stay in the orphanage?" Alec asked.

"They have become like a family to them. You know how we aren't all related but call each other brothers? Well that's how they are. Apparently they have thousands of friends and "Family" all over the country."

"Yeah that was one of the points that Isabella made in her letter. She said that having one more friend couldn't hurt."

"She was talking about me wasn't she?" Alec asked.

"Yes Alec I believe she was. She told me to basically get my head out of my ass and welcome you to the family since you have saved my ass from having to go shopping with the crazy shopaholic pixie."

"Well you tell her thank you from me. And have her pray for me too."

They all laughed at that. Shopping with Alice was always dreadful. None of them willing done it. Esme often forced someone to, or Jasper being the brave soldier that he is would offer to go with and save someone else the torture. Of course Alice knew this and would often take pity on him and they would only shop for one full day instead of two.

The boys sat around talking and getting to know one another. As it turned out they had a lot in common, including the love of wrestling. Boys will be boys though and they wound up taking down a large portion of the Canadian wilderness.

It was four days before they returned home to Washington. Pulling up the drive they were met with a very angry Pixie tapping her foot on the steps to the porch. Emmett bolted for the trees the second he put the jeep in park. Jasper and Alec were not gonna get so lucky.

"Where the hell have you been? I have been trying to get a hold of you for days. Where are your phones?"

"Uh... I think Emmett threw them in the river when we crossed over into Canada." Alec mumbled.

Alice screamed in frustration and took off into the house. Jasper gave him an apologetic look and took off into the house as well. Alec on the other hand, walked slowly into the house and headed toward where he knew his mate...and his fate awaited.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Thank you to Isabella.

Previously:

"Where the hell have you been? I have been trying to get a hold of you for days. Where are your phones?"

"Uh I think Emmett threw them in the river when we crossed over into Canada." Alec mumbled.

Alice screamed in frustration and took off into the house. Jasper gave him an apologetic look and took off into the house as well. Alec on the other hand walked slowly into the house and headed toward where he knew his mate...and his fate awaited.

Jasper had felt sorry for hanging Alec out to dry, but there was no way that he was gonna willing get in the way of Alice's wrath. Jasper entered his study and made for his desk. He began to think of what to tell Isabella about the camping trip with Emmett and Alec. Taking out a sheet of paper he started to write.

 _ **Dearest Isabella,**_

 _ **I have taken your advice and gotten to know Alec some. He is very insightful for a newcomer. He has told me many things that I didn't know about myself. It seems that Alec, Emmett and I have plenty in common. Emmett and I sorta kidnapped poor Alec and took him on his first of many male bonding trips. Alice was angry. I can still feel her anger even now as I sit two floors above them. But she will be fine, and she will forgive him. However I don't think Emmett and I will fare quite as well. I look forward to your letter and I know you have yet to reply to my last one but I hope that all is well. Tell Edward I say hello. Take care and hope to hear from you soon.**_

 _ **Your friend,**_

 _ **Jasper W. Whitlock**_

 _ **p.s. Alec says thank you and to pray for him…Shopping with Alice!**_

Jasper sealed his letter in an envelope and placed a stamp on it. He took off to the mailbox only to be intercepted by Esmé coming in from getting the mail.

"Oh Jasper there is one here for you from Isabella."

"Thanks Es-mom."

"Es-what?"

"Nothing."

Jasper grabbed his letter and took off toward the mail to post his newest letter. After dropping it off in the box he decided to go for a run. Finding a place in solitude to read his newest letter from Isabella. Placing the letter into his pants he thought a hunt was in order first. Taking down a few deer and a large fox he was finally full and took off to find his place to read in peace.

It didn't take him long to find the perfect place. It was a place he came to often to be alone. The small fern grove was covered in greens of all shades. Moss made the forest floor soft, and the trees let just enough light filter through to give everything a yellow-greenish glow. Small flowers poked up erratically throughout the undergrowth in shades of corals and purples. It wasn't a waterfall or peaceful meadow but it was beautiful in its simplicity. It reminded him of Isabella, or at least his idea of her. Settling himself down on the moss covered ground, he leaned against a fallen log and took out his newest letter from her.

 _ **Dearest Jasper,**_

 _ **I too am glad that you agreed to write to me. I'm happy I can bring even a small amount of happiness into someone else's life. Thank you for your kind words. I agree that some thing's in life make some horror movies seem more like comedies. I was surprised to find you have lived so long. I know that Carlisle said you were the oldest of his children but your experience and life span is almost as long as his. Okay not really but he is really old isn't he...shh don't tell him I said that. Back on topic. So the civil war huh. I love that period in American history. Everything was not so black and white. No pun intended of course. Everyone had different views but everyone thought they were right. I understand that your family probably had slaves seeing as how you were from Texas. But I don't see you being an abusive owner. I think you would have treated them like family. Am I right? As for your real family, I'm sorry to hear that you don't remember them clearly. I hope I have not caused you any sorrow in dredging up such memories. Now Peter he sounds interesting. Is there any chance that I may be able to one day meet the man who saved you from your own personal horrors? If you believe that Charlotte and I would get along wonderfully, then we probably would. I hope they are well and that you do hear from them soon. I will be sure to remember that Emmett cheats playing monopoly, wouldn't wanna get caught off guard. I wish I had more to talk about but I have less time at nights now with helping out here and there. I have little time to even think, so for now I must say farewell and I hope to hear from you soon.**_

 _ **Yours truly,**_

 _ **Isabella.**_

Jasper reread that closing three times before placing the letter back into his pocket. That was the first time she had closed her letter with anything other than 'your friend'. Jasper didn't wanna look into it too far but couldn't help the giddy feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach. Jasper jumped up from his spot and started to run home. He was about a mile out when his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID he gave a chuckle and answered.

"Peter you fucker you where have you been and how is my Char?"

"Your Char?"

"You heard me."

"Well we have been all over the place and MY Char is well."

"G-wizz can't you just once play along you're so moody. I'm the empath remember, aren't I supposed to be the emotionally unstable one?" Jasper joked.

"Well…well what has gotten into you? You seem far too happy for an emo? What you on? Is it a new drug that vamps can use? Did Carlisle come up with a way to get drunk? Did you get laid? Is it a girl?"

"Whoa Peter calm yourself. Nothing has gotten into me. Yes I'm happy, I'm not on anything, no drugs, still can't get drunk, nope still bluer than a smurf, and it just may be a girl. Did I answer them all?"

"Wait you said it may be a girl?"

"Yes"

"Do we know her?"

"No"

"How old is she?"

"Uhh.."

"Major what ain't you tellin me?"

"A lot but I can't right now. I will ask her and if she gives the okay I can give you more info…she wants to meet you and Charlotte."

"Well now I'm liken this girl already."

"We will see about that Peter. Like I said there is a lot I can't tell you."

"That's fine we are comin to visit soon anyway and I would love to meet the woman who can get you all giggly like a freshman girl drooling over the senior high school quarterback after he asked if she could pass the ketchup in the cafeteria at lunch."

"Okay then…. Well I will see you when you come then?" Jasper asked as a question.

"You can bet on it."

The call ended and Jasper made his way back to the house. He went straight to his study to put Isabella's newest letter with all the others. He was glad that Peter seemed to approve of his relationship with Isabella even if he didn't know how to define it just yet. That not only did Isabella want to meet his family but his family wanted to meet her too. Now if only he himself could meet her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Broken Ties?

Months had flown by and the stress of the upcoming summer was finally weighing on Isabella. She has been trying to plan the most lavish of all parties seeing as it was not only Edward's 18th birthday, but he and Vicky were also both graduating. Of course, that was not the only reason for Isabella's discord - Edward was keeping something from her. She wasn't sure how he was doing it, or why, but he was and this was upsetting her even more since they had never kept secrets from each other before. The weather outside also showed her increasing anxiety – a rapidly approaching thunderstorm made the clouds dark and threatening, and lightning was continuously flashing overhead.

Edward was unsure of what was going on; Isabella had been blocking him for a while now. He noticed she was becoming moody and irate, and she was often found pacing and pulling at her hair, mumbling under her breath about how nothing was going right, and that something was wrong.

Edward finally made the decision and approached his sister.

" _Bella, what's wrong? You have been blocking me from your thoughts and the weather outside looks ready to kill someone!"_

" _What's a matter, Eddie? Afraid of a little rain?"_ She snarled at him, her back still facing him.

" _Bella, I don't know what's gotten into you but you have never been like this! You always talk things out with me, but now you're blocking your thoughts! What is going on?"_ He tried again.

" _It's none of your business, Eddie! And you're one to talk! What have you been hiding?"_ she hissed, spinning on her heel to face him.

This was the first time he has gotten a real good look at her; the first time he noticed how scary she actually looked – exactly like the vampires that they were supposed to be. He took several steps back from her.

" _Are you afraid, Eddie?"_

" _Right now, yes! I don't know what has happened to make you pull away from me like this! And even though you're my sister and I love you... Yes, right now, I'm afraid of you - and for you!"_

Edward flinched and stepped back further as she took a step closer to him. Isabella looked into his eyes as saw that he was truly afraid of her. This hurt her, so she tried once more to step towards him, her hand stretched out - but once again, he stepped back.

"Stay away from me, Isabella." Edward whispered, speaking her full name and no longer using their mind link to communicate with her.

Isabella immediately stopped, shock apparent on her face. Edward took this moment of distraction to retreat to his room and locked the door behind him. He wasn't sure what made his sister act this way but there was no way he wanted to be anywhere near her when she was like that - that thing out there wasn't his sister.

After a few moments, Isabella finally returned to herself and the realization of what just happened made her shake. Rushing to her own room, Isabella felt hurt - she never meant to scare Edward but she was upset that he was keeping things from her... What had she done?

Several more days had passed after their confrontation. Edward refused to go near Isabella; he was afraid of what was happening to her and now he was unable to hear her thoughts - but by the way she would stare at him, let him know that she couldn't hear his either. This caused more questions than answers since they had always been able to hear each other... What could have caused this? Edward finally decided that he would call Carlisle and ask him if he had any idea. It had been awhile since he had spoken to any of the Cullens but he knew that if anyone would know what was happening it would be Carlisle.

After dinner; Edward retreated to the office that he shared with Vicky and Isabella. They had decided that since the three of them were left everything, they would run things together. Taking a seat at his desk, he pulled his phone closer and dialed the number that he hoped would hold some answers to the questions swirling around his head.

The phone only rang twice before someone picked up:

"Hello Cullen residence, Carlisle speaking."

"Oh, good! Carlisle, it's Edward."

Edward had a special hook up for his phone which connected to a computer screen so if Isabella was not with him, everything spoken into the phone would be typed out and allowed him to read the responses.

"Edward, my boy! It's so good to hear from you - how is everyone?"

"Not so good. I'm worried about Isabella."

"Oh, what is wrong?"

"She seems to be changing..."

"How so?"

"Well, she has become distant and angers easily."

"Have you spoken to her?"

"Yes, I tried, but it only turned into a fight. Something in her has changed, Carlisle - I have never seen her like that!"

"I don't know what to say... Are there any other details you could give me?"

"I can't hear her anymore and, apparently, she can't hear me either though I wouldn't know for sure unless I talk to her... which isn't easy since I haven't been near her in a few days."

"Because of the fight? What happened exactly?"

"She was angry and I confronted her about it. She had been hiding her thoughts from me, and I asked her why since normally we don't keep secrets from one another. Then she turned on me and told me it was none of my business and asked what I was hiding. I admit, I am keeping something from her because I'm not really sure how she would take what I have to tell her and I was worried she would be upset with me."

"I see. Have you thought perhaps that you keeping this from her is some of the reason she is angry and blocked her thoughts from you?"

"I didn't even think that it would be part of it."

"Is there anything else going on that might cause her to become angry with you? Or cause her unneeded stress?"

"Well, I know that she has been planning this massive party for me and Vicky. We are both graduating soon and my birthday... Oh, hell! That explains a lot."

"What?"

"Isabella has been doing everything for me and Vicky lately. She's been taking care of the kids more, filing paperwork and she has even been overseeing the renovations of the orphanage - all while me and Vicky have been studying for finals and what not. On top of all that, she has been planning the party and knew I was keeping something from her. Then I confronted her about her keeping things from me... It's no wonder she blew up at me!"

"Well, I could see how she could be upset but that is not the reason you called me."

"No, it's not completely the reason. When I confronted her, her features seemed distorted and became... evil, almost. I was actually afraid of my sister for the first time in my life! I don't like it at all - I'm supposed to protect her and care for her, but right now I'm too afraid to even approach her. I can't hear her thoughts and I haven't been able to since I confronted her. I don't mean she is just blocking, I mean she is just blank to me – it's almost like she isn't there."

"I'm sorry, Edward but I think what you confronted was Isabella's vampire side. At that moment she probably could have killed you and not even realized it."

"I don't think so, Carlisle - she was angry but she knew who I was."

"She did?"

"Yes, she kept calling me Eddie which is the nickname she has for me though we only use it when we talk to each other through our link."

"Wow! Usually when our vampire sides take over we don't recognize anyone; it's like that when we hunt. But, then again, you two are very unique to begin with so I guess it shouldn't really be a surprise. As for her not there... I have a feeling that your link was damaged. Your love and honesty with each other is what kept it strong but with you hiding things - and her then doing the same as a punishment for what she probably felt as a betrayal - has severed it."

"What do I do now? Her moods keep messing with the weather also."

"Well, that is to be expected but you could use that to your advantage as well."

"How so?"

"Well, what is the weather like now?"

"Dreary and wet. There is a fog hovering over the city."

"What was it when she was angry?"

"Stormy and murderous."

"What does that tell you?"

"That she isn't mad anymore, she is sad."

"Perhaps you pulling away from her even more has broken the link. She knows she hurt you and that you're afraid of her now so it won't change until you do something."

"But what can I do?"

"You're her brother so you know her better than anyone else. Just do what you do best and be her brother."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I'm sorry to call and burden you with all of this but I didn't know who else to call."

"It's fine, Edward. I know it's hard but I know you will do the right thing and everything will be fine."

"Thanks again. Tell everyone I said hello and that I will see them in a few weeks."

"Will do. By the way, what is it that you are keeping from her?"

"I took an internship at the police station in La Push."

"So you won't be with her this summer?"

"No, I will be staying on the reservation."

"Well, for your sake, I hope you work things out with her before you tell her or I will be expecting tornadoes in the Chicago area..." Carlisle said chuckling to himself.

"Yeah, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I'm proud of you, Edward - but that is not something you should have hid from her. She would have been even more pissed when she flew out here and you didn't."

"Actually, I'm leaving before her - right after my birthday. Finals are done this week and then our party so I'll be leaving the day after."

"I wish you all the best. Good luck with Isabella!"

Isabella had been worried since her fight with Edward. It hurt her to hurt him and she could almost feel his fear. When she saw it in his eyes, it made her anger disappear. He hasn't spoken or come near her since and she couldn't hear him anymore either. This scared her - they always had that link, that connection that told them whether the other was hurt, scared, angry, or upset. Not having it made her feel empty. She cries every night before sleep takes her. She could never truly hurt or hate Edward. They were two of a kind, each one a half of a whole.

Knowing that Edward was avoiding her she kept her distance as well. Often watching him, trying to connect once again through their link, sending her thoughts to him but she never receives a reply.

Her mood grew more and more somber. She started to retreat earlier and earlier to her room before she finally stopped getting out of bed altogether. Vicky would bring her sandwiches and juice but the trays would sit untouched. Her stacks of letters piled up on the side of her bed. She didn't feel like doing anything and she didn't even know if Edward had noticed that she didn't come out of her room anymore.

Days had passed and soon Isabella felt nothing – she was empty. She had lost weight, and her once electric blue eyes were a faded gray, now matching the skies outside her window. A constant fog floated over the city.

Vicky started to worry about Isabella. She knew it wouldn't be long before Isabella faded away from them completely. She knew it was the rift between the two siblings that was causing this to happen to Isabella, what she didn't know was how to fix it. One night after dinner she watched as Edward retreated to their office. After the dining room was cleaned up, she headed toward the office and began listening in on the conversation through the door, though only catching bits and pieces:

"No, it's not completely the reason. When I confronted her, her features seemed distorted and became... evil, almost. I was actually afraid of my sister for the first time in my life! I don't like it at all - I'm supposed to protect her and care for her, but right now I'm too afraid to even approach her. I can't hear her thoughts and I haven't been able to since I confronted her. And I don't mean she is just blocking, I mean she is just blank to me – it's almost like she isn't there."

….

"Yes, she kept calling me Eddie which is the nickname she has for me, though we only use it when we talk to each other through our link."

….

"I took an internship at the police station in La Push."

….

"Actually, I'm leaving before her - right after my birthday. Finals are done this week and then our party so I'll be leaving the day after."

That was all Vicky heard before she walked away. She wasn't sure if any of this was the reason for Isabella's withdrawal or not. If Isabella can't hear his thoughts - and he can't hear hers - then she wouldn't know he was going for an internship. He was keeping secrets from her and then confronted her about her blocking her mind from him so it's no wonder they fought. Vicky wasn't sure how to fix this - all she knew was that if something wasn't done soon, they were going to lose Isabella.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Where is Isabella?

Previously:

Vicky wasn't sure how to fix this - all she knew was that if something wasn't done soon, they were going to lose Isabella.

The day of Edward's Party had arrived. He hadn't seen Isabella at his graduation ceremony, so he figured she must have been setting up for his birthday. When he got home to the orphanage the place was silent. He expected it to be. Most would be gathered in the dining hall waiting to yell surprise. Vicky's graduation had been the day before so she would have been here to help set up. When Edward entered the dining hall he was surprised that no one was in there. He went to search out Vicky. Finding her in their office, he was shocked to see that she was doing work. They always celebrated everyone's birthday, and Isabella had been working awfully hard on this one being it was Edward's 18th. Stepping into the room he decided to ask Vicky what was going on.

"Vicky where is everyone?"

"They're around here somewhere. What's wrong Edward?"

"Well we both just graduated and today's my birthday, I figured that Isabella had everything planned out already and that you would help her set things up."

"Edward when was the last time you talked to Isabella?"

"A couple weeks ago; when we fought. Why?"

"Have you even seen her lately?"

"No. I figured between school and her planning she didn't wanna be bothered."

"Edward can you hear your sister?"

Edward thought about what Vicky was saying. She must have noticed something was wrong between them. They are usually together all the time.

"No. I haven't been able to for a while now."

"And why is that?"

"I have been keeping my thoughts from her. I didn't want her to know that I was leaving tomorrow. I knew she would be angry with me. Then when we got into that argument she went completely blank to me."

"Have you ever thought to check and see why she went blank to you?"

"What are you saying Vicky?"

"You haven't even noticed your sister's absence in almost two weeks. Did you even know that she hasn't left her room in those two weeks, or eaten or hell I don't know if she has even slept? She hasn't been answering her mail, it just piles up at the end of her bed!"

"I didn't know. Have you tried talking to her?"

"Yes! Edward I have, but all she does is stare blankly at me. Have you not noticed that the sun has yet to shine in days? A constant cloud covers the city. It rains more than not. This is not normal weather for Chicago. It's called the Windy City, not the Gloomy City! Edward you need to fix this. If you don't I'm afraid we're gonna lose her." Vicky broke down crying.

"Have you had the doctor in?" Edward asked in a whisper.

"Yes...he...said...nothing...is physically...wrong...with ...her..." Vicky sobbed.

"So this is my fault. I did this to her."

"I don't know Edward. Maybe, possibly? Just fix it."

"I'll do what I can, but my flight for Washington leaves at 5 am."

"You're still going?"

"I can't not go. I have a placed saved for me."

"Oh Edward." Vicky sobbed again. "At least tell your grandparents that Isabella will not be coming this summer. She is in no condition to travel."

"I will Vicky, but I hope if I talk to her I can snap her out of this."

"Good luck."

Edward left the office and went to his and Isabella's room. When he entered Isabella's bedroom he was shocked at what he saw. There on Isabella's bed was not the smart, vibrant, beautiful girl he knew his sister to be. Instead there was a small, vacant girl with no life in her eyes. Her skin was pale and chalky, her hair was dried and looked like straw. What had he done? Edward tried to maneuver his way through the stacks of untouched mail. He noticed a small try with untouched soup on the bookcase across from her bed. Sitting next to her on the bed he placed his hand on her arm. She whimpered slightly and curled further in on herself while sliding back further up against the wall. Edward didn't know what to do. It was as if she was afraid of his touch. How could he help her if she wouldn't allow him to? Then he tried talking to her.

"Isabella. Bella, sweetie, it's me Eddie."

Isabella lifted her head slightly. Edward met her eyes and for a moment shied away. There was nothing there. Just cloudy blankness. He turned back to her and tried again.

"Bella please say something. I'm sorry I was keeping things from you. I just didn't want to hurt you. But it seems as if I managed to hurt you anyway. Look what I have done to you."

Edward started to cry. The tears streaming down his cheeks were matched by the light rain hitting off the window.

"I'm sorry Bella. I should have told you. I should have known you would be able to deal with anything. You were always the strong one. Now look what I have done you. How can I ever forgive myself for what I have done? I don't have much time Bella. But I need you to know that I still love you. You're still my sister. I'm leaving in the morning for La Push. I received an internship with the police there. That's what I was hiding from you. I was afraid you would be angry with me for leaving you so early, but now I have to leave without you all together. I don't know how I will handle being that far away from you. We have never been that far apart before. I will always be there for you Bella never forget that."

Edward leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, lightly brushing his fingers across the pendent he got her for her birthday all those years ago. He left her room and went to his to finish packing. Through the wall he could hear her sobbing. How had he not even noticed that his sister had never left her room, or came down to eat when they always ate together? He was a terrible brother, or at least he thought that. Once he finished packing he crawled into bed with a heavy heart and thoughts of his sister.

Forks was the same as always, except at the Cullen home. They were busy preparing for the arrival of Edward and Isabella. The only one who did not seem overly excited was Jasper. For some reason he just knew that something was wrong. He couldn't put his finger on what it was but he knew. Perhaps it was that Isabella stopped returning his letters, or the strange sadness that latched onto his heart about two weeks back that wouldn't go away no matter what he tried.

Carlisle had already told them that Edward would be arriving before Isabella. He told them about Edwards's internship in La Push. At first the others were worried but Carlisle said there was nothing to worry about. The Quileutes knew nothing of Isabella and Edward, just that they seemed strange and vampire like.

Carlisle was another one to act as if something was off. Jasper had been watching Carlisle since Edward had called that night a few weeks back. He had heard about the fight that Edward had with Isabella, and how Isabella had gone off on Edward. He wondered if that is what was causing his sadness. He didn't like to fight with his siblings, perhaps it was a sympathy thing. Jasper decided enough was enough and was gonna confront Carlisle about his strange feelings.

"Carlisle can I speak to privately please?"

"Sure Jasper, my office or yours?"

"Mine Please, they won't be able to hear us that way."

"Sounds serious."

"I'm not sure yet. That is what I want to discuss with you."

"Okay."

The two men were in Jasper's office before anyone could blink.

"So what has you so worried Jasper? It's not like you to be so...Emo?"

"I know, and I am worried. Something seems wrong. I have felt this unrelenting depression for almost two weeks now. I don't understand it. None of you are feeling this particular emotion, I have no idea where it is coming from?"

"Two weeks you say?"

"Roughly."

"Around the same time I got the call from Edward, correct?"

"There abouts."

"hhhuuummm. I wonder if..."

"What Carlisle?"

"You and Isabella have been getting close through your correspondence yes?"

"Yeah, but she hasn't returned any of the letter's I have sent in the last three weeks."

"Well she could be busy?"

"No Carlisle she always finds time to write to me and all her other pen pals. She wouldn't just stop writing. Something is wrong." Jasper got up from his chair and began pacing.

"Well maybe you can ask Edward when he gets here tomorrow."

"Do you think that's safe? I know I have great control and all but he is something new, different. Perhaps his blood won't smell the same as other humans. I don't want to hurt him because of a stupid miscalculation on our part."

"I'm sure everything will be fine Jasper. Now what else is there?"

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Try your best."

"It's like this nagging ache in my chest. It has gotten worse. I don't remember having it before. It seems over the last year it as only become more of a pain."

"Like a tugging feeling?"

"Perhaps."

"Does it feel like you are meant to be somewhere but you don't know where?"

"Sometimes. Other times it's just this throbbing pain."

"And it goes along with this depression you keep feeling?"

"Yes but the depression part has only been there for the last couple of weeks…it wasn't always just the depression though either. There was anger, and excitement at times too."

"I have a theory on this."

"Please Carlisle anything to help make this go away."

"It won't ever go away Jasper."

"What? Why?"

"I believe it's the Mating Pull. You're feeling your mate."

"Wait but how? Who? Huh?" Jasper was flabbergasted. Never once did he think that that is what this was.

"I don't know Son. Whoever it is must be hurting something awful if it is affecting you this badly."

"Who could it be?"

"I'm not sure. Did you come across anyone while you were traveling and didn't realize it cause you were too caught up in protecting Alice?"

"No most of the time we ran into male vampires. We only met one female and she was already mated."

"Well this is gonna be interesting isn't."

"What do you mean interesting?"

"Well it seems your emotions are tied to your mate, whoever she may be. You will continue to feel whatever she is feeling. So this might get interesting depending on your mate."

"Well…all I have been feeling is this terrible depression, almost like she lost the will to live."

"Let's pray that isn't so."

"Yes Let's."

"Yes cause if that is so and she dies, I don't wanna be anywhere within the same Continent as you."

"Will I really be that bad?"

"I'm sure you will create hell on earth my boy."

With that said Carlisle stood and left Jasper to his thoughts. Jasper continued pacing his office thinking over everything Carlisle and he just spoke about. He had somehow come across his mate. They were connected with each other's feelings or at least he was to hers. Something was causing her great sadness and a reason to lose the will to live. All these thoughts whirled around Jasper's head. The new knowledge of his mate, and the loss of contact with Isabella. Striding over to his desk he took out her last letter and read it again while inhaling her beautiful floral scent. Just as he was about to return the letter to its proper place something struck him like a slap in the face. Isabella. He had not met her but has been inhaling her scent for over a year. Maybe it is she that is his mate? Is that even possible to recognize and connect with your mate through scent alone.

"Carlisle?" Jasper yelled out the open door to his office.

It took only a few seconds before Carlisle was once again standing inside his office.

"Yes Jasper."

"I think I know who my mate is, but I can't be certain until you answer a question for me."

"Go on?"

"Is it possible to recognize and connect with your mate through their scent alone?"

"I would believe so, seeing as that is how we find our mates in the first place. Why?"

"Like I said I think I know who my mate is."

"Who Jasper?"

"Isabella."

"Okay now I'm stumped." Carlisle said.

"I know I have never met her but I have smelled her. Her fragrance is all over these letters." Jasper said pulling a stack of letters out of his desk drawer.

"Are these all from Isabella?"

"Yes. Now tell me what you smell and then I'll tell you what I smell."

Carlisle inhaled deeply as Jasper waved the papers under his nose.

"I smell chamomile, and jasmine with a hint of honey."

"What does that mean to you?"

"She has always been a relaxing presence to me. She has a natural way of calming people."

"Okay now what I smell. I smell home, Lilacs, Magnolia's, and honeysuckle...all the things we used to find growing up around my home in Texas."

"Well I'll be. Jasper I think your right. Isabella may just be your mate. Oh boy!"

"What is it Carlisle?"

"I have to make a phone call quickly. We will discuss this more later." Carlisle said rushing out of Jasper's office.

Now Jasper was the one who was confused. If everything he was feeling was right, and Isabella was his mate, something was seriously wrong with her! Now he couldn't wait for Edward to get here so he could ask about Isabella.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Where is Isabella Pt. 2

Previously:

Now Jasper was the one who was confused. If everything he was feeling was right, and Isabella was his mate, something was seriously wrong with her! Now he couldn't wait for Edward to get here so he could ask about Isabella.

Edward's flight went as planned. Everything was running smoothly. Well except that he didn't get much sleep the night before. He could still hear Isabella's sobs echoing in his head. He blamed himself for the state that Isabella was in. If he would have just told her instead of keeping secrets...well it was too late to dwell on it. What was done is done; now he had to find a way to fix it. But how do you fix someone who is emotionally broken?

When the plane landed in Seattle he didn't expect Uncle Charlie to be waiting. Grabbing his bags and heading toward the Exit Charlie spoke.

"So and internship in La Push huh? Why not Forks?"

"Forks already has one brilliant mind in charge they don't need another."

"I see."

"So why are you here and not Grandma?"

"Grandma got called into work and I was going to La Push today anyway to fish; so I told her I had ya covered."

"Okay. So..."

"Where's Isabella? I figured she would be with you?"

"Isabella won't be coming this summer."

"Why not?"

"She has taken ill and isn't fit to travel."

"Oh. Has she been seen by a doctor?"

"Yes, he isn't sure what is wrong with her. She won't eat, she barely sleeps, and she won't talk. We're not sure how to help her at this point."

"Wow. And you still came here?"

"I didn't have a choice. I had already agreed to the internship and I can't get a leave of absence for three months."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"I don't really know Uncle Charlie."

The rest of the drive to La Push was silent. Neither knew what to say to the other. Both men lost in their thoughts of Isabella.

Once they arrived at the police station in La Push Edward waved goodbye to Charlie and thanked him for the ride. Sam Uley was standing there waiting.

"Good to see you could make it."

"Yeah me too."

"So you will be staying with me and my wife for the duration of your internship." it was a statement not a question.

"So it seems."

"Well I will take you there and get you settled after the tour of the station and your locker assignment."

"Sure…sure, thank you."

"You sound like Jacob."

"Well my Uncle and his dad our close friends, we've hung out a bit. I guess he rubbed off on me some."

"Jacob's a good man. He's a fine police officer."

Edward followed Sam around the station and then got his locker. Two hours and loads of paperwork later they were headed back to Sam's house.

Sam's house was small and homey looking. Much like Grandma and Grandpa Masen's farm. It was a blue two story cottage, with white shutters and flower boxes on the windows. Two small flower gardens lined the sidewalk up to the porch. Hanging plants littered the rafters. Under the small porch swing laid a mangy looking dog. The dog stood and growled as they stepped up onto the porch.

"Helsing lay down." Sam called to the dog.

The dog stepped back but continued to growl.

"You'll get used to him. He don't take kindly to strangers."

"Yeah okay, sure." Edward said warily. He sure wished Isabella was here with him now. She had a way with animals. That thought brought a frown to Edward's face.

"Everything okay?" A woman asked Edward.

Looking up Edward saw a beautiful woman standing in front of him.

"Yeah just miss my sister is all."

"Sorry to hear that. I'm Emily, Sam's wife."

"Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you Emily. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you. Sam why can't all your deputy's be as polite as young Edward here?"

"Hell if I know. Why don't you ask them?"

"Y'all act like a pack of ravenous wolves at times." Emily smiled.

Edward chuckled to himself; already knowing the secret that Emily was referring to in her playful banter.

"Now Emily that isn't nice to say I thought you loved me?" a voice called from the door.

They all turned to look at the doorway and saw that one of the other officers; Paul was standing there.

"Well I do love you but that doesn't mean what I said isn't the truth."

"Fine fine. So who do we have here?" Paul asked.

"Paul this is Edward Masen. He is here for the intern program." Sam told Paul. They exchanged a look that Edward didn't miss.

"Ah, fresh meat."

"Paul! Don't go scaring him. So far he has the most manners out of all of you. Perhaps some will rub off while you all work together." Emily scolded. Causing Sam to laugh, and Paul to snort.

"Alright. Fine." Paul pouted.

"Edward."

"Yes ma'am."

"Follow me and I will show you to your room."

"Yes ma'am."

Edward followed Emily up the stairs to a small room. It was slightly bigger then his room back at the orphanage.

"I hope this will do?" Emily said opening the door.

"This will be fine. Thank you." Edward said.

"He keeps that up and we will all be in the dog house." They heard Paul say from downstairs. Emily snickered as Edward rolled his eyes.

"I think you are gonna shake things up a bit around here." Emily said to Edward.

"Great just what I need." Edward mumbled, but apparently Emily heard him.

"Don't worry I won't let them ride you to hard. After all they could all use to learn some manners and stop acting like they were raised by wolves and not the wonderful women who gave birth to them." Emily giggled.

"If you say so."

Emily left Edward to unpack after that, saying that she was going to make supper. It didn't take Edward long to finish unpacking. He didn't bring much with him as he could always just go to his grandparents and get some extra clothes from his room there.

Emily called everyone down for supper. Edward was surprised to find half of the La Push police force sitting around her table. Noticing the questioning look on Edward's face Emily quickly resolved the mystery.

"At least three nights a week these monsters are around my table. Here I saved you a plate."

Edward walked over and stood by Emily. Watching as the 6 huge men devoured all the food that was on the table. "If this is how they eat every day it's no wonder they are all monsters", Edward thought to himself. Finishing his own plate he turned to the sink he was standing in front of and washed and dried his plate and silverware before Emily could even abject.

"Thank you Emily that was delicious." Edward said turning to her to take her empty plate as well.

"You don't have to do that Edward."

"Yes I do. You cooked, I will clean."

"Thank you." Emily blushed.

"Ah man...he's makin us look bad." Quil cried.

"Get used to it little man. He has been making me look bad since he got here." Paul said.

"Well perhaps you should pick up a few pointers and tips?" Sam said laughing.

"Bite me!" Quil said. Causing all them to laugh loudly.

"So Edward tell us a little about yourself." Emily asked.

"Well it's been just me and my sister from the time we were little. Our father gave us to an orphanage where we have lived since, except for a couple months where we lived with this nice couple until their son went all Lizzy Borden on them and hacked them up. Then when our father died we met Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie. We found out about our grandparents that we didn't know were still alive, and now here I am."

"Okay then." Paul said.

"Wow you two have sure been through a lot. Where is Isabella anyway?" Jacob asked.

"She got ill about two weeks ago. The doctor's don't know what's wrong with her. So she won't be traveling out here this summer."

"That sucks I hope she gets better. She's pretty cool for a girl." Jacob replied.

"Yeah she is." Edward said softly.

"Okay well enough 20 questions, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow with Edward's training so I suggest you all go home and get some rest." Sam commanded in a voice that seemed to have an undertone to it.

"Fine night everyone." Quil and Embry said together.

"I'm on shift tonight with Paul so we won't be there tomorrow for your training Edward but I have a feeling you'll do just fine." Jacob said patting Edward on the shoulder.

The pack all left together. Edward noted how it had grown since last summer. Jacob, Quil and Embry were new. Wondering if his and Isabella's arrival set off an outbreak if you will, Edward made his way to the living room. Sitting on the couch and watching as Sam and Emily finished putting the dishes away he could see the love they had for each other. They soon joined Edward in the living room.

"So Edward now that the nosy busy bodies are gone ya wanna tell us a little more about you."

"There isn't much more to tell."

"Okay then how about I ask some questions and you answer them?"

"Like an interrogation?"

"No just a friendly game of 20 questions."

"Well then I get to ask questions also."

"Sure why not."

"So you wanted to play this game you go first." Edward told Sam.

"Alright, how do you know the Cullen's?"

"Dr. Cullen works with my Grandfather at the hospital. Why do you all watch me like you're afraid I'm gonna eat your children?"

"We don't watch you like that." Maybe because you're a leech. "Have you ever been to the Cullen property?"

"Yes, we have been over for dinner several times. Esmé makes a mean casserole."

"You have seen them eat?" didn't know leeches could cook.

"Yes and that was two questions. Now why do you dislike the Cullen's so much?"

"It's not that we dislike them, it's that we have a mutual understanding that we stay distant." That and the treaty prohibits them from stepping on our land so they don't suck our people dry.

"So have you ever actually talked to the any of the Cullen's?"

"Just the Doctor." Cause that big one and the blond male one scare the fuck out of us.

Edward chuckled quietly to himself. If only they knew that Emmett was just a big ball of fun they wouldn't be so intimidated.

"How much do you know about the Cullen's?" Sam asked.

"Enough. What do you know about the Cullen's?"

"That it's the doc and his wife and the four kids." and they are all a bunch of bloodsucking mosquitoes.

"I believe they have a fifth there now."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I think his name is Alec. He is Alice's boyfriend. Now I haven't met him myself but I have dinner plans with them tomorrow evening after my day is over."

"You mean you're going up there alone?" Emily asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I?"

"Oh no reason." Emily tried to cover.

"Okay cut the bullshit. If we're gonna be living together then we need to be honest with one another. I know that's what this whole question thing is about. First off, I know your shifters, you phase into wolves. I also know that the Cullen's are vegetarian vampires who only drink the blood of animals. Emily is your imprint, Leah is Paul's, and Kim is with Jared. Jacob has Justice, Quil has Emily's niece Claire and Embry has a thing for Arista but hasn't made a move yet because he has a fear of being rejected. Sam is the chief so to speak until Jacob is ready to take the reins; which by the way he has no interest in. Emily is about 2 months pregnant, I'm pretty sure it's a girl; and Isabella and I are half human/half vampire. I think that covers everything. Now any questions?" Edward said. He was tired of all the beating around the bush, he wanted to get this over with so that he could get to bed and try and figure out a way to help get Isabella better from all the way over here in Washington.

"Whoa. Alrighty then! Apparently you are more informed than we are." Sam said. Then a shocked look spread across his face. "Did you say that Emily is pregnant?"

"I do believe I said 2 months."

Emily looked between the two men and smiled. Then she squealed rather girlishly.

"Sam we're gonna have a baby!"

"How do you know? Are you sure?" Sam asked looking hopeful.

"100% sure. I can sense the heartbeat. And judging by the baby's position and body mass it is definitely a girl."

Sam and Emily were hugging and bouncing together like a couple of school girls.

"OH Edward thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Emily cried then hugged Edward.

Edward chuckled.

"You're welcome."

"So Edward how can you be half vamp, half human?"

"Carlisle believes our mother was half vamp as well. That our great however many grandfather and his wife before she was turned gave birth to a half-breed child but hid it amongst the humans so it wouldn't be destroyed by his brothers."

"Why would his brothers kill it?"

"They wanted to keep him with them always and if they had families left to look after he would have never went with them."

"So he was forced to stay with them by killing his human family! That is so cruel." Emily said.

"Well that's how it was back then. Isabella and I are apparently the last of this vampire's line."

"Does he know?"

"Yes but we have to stay low profile or his brothers will send someone to kill us, and then they will kill him for hiding us."

"Aright. Well I think this is enough gloom and doom for one day. You boys can talk again tomorrow. Right now I wanna take my husband upstairs and recreate how we made this wonderful child growing inside me." Emily cooed pulling Sam from the living room.

"Yeah okay...I'm gonna go for a run and find the guys and let them know I know what's going on..."

"Go to Jacob first. He is second in command and will be able to hold the others off until they understand." Sam said as he disappeared into the room at the top of the stairs.

Edward shook his head and ran outside before the sounds of Sam and Emily's re-enactment could reach his gift.


End file.
